Universe Collision
by cyberkiller125
Summary: When villains team up to awaken an ancient evil that threaten's to destroy everything, Four groups of heroes must team up put a stop to their evil plans and save everyone. COMPLETE. PLEASE R&R.
1. A Vile Plan

1.A Vile Plan

We begin with a shot of space.

The camera lingers there for a few seconds, then it begins to zoom, through stars, and planets.

Until we finally come to a gigantic ship, it looked like it had a bunch of floor's to it, it had a bunch of turrets, and was painted red, with yellow and white words EG-500 on it.

A bird suddenly fly's past it

Suddenly the turrets aim at the bird and shoot it out of the sky, the bird letting out a screech.

We then zoom into one of the windows where we see a man with a huge mustache, goggle's on, and round body, looking at battle plans with the word failed stamped on them.

"I don't understand" the man said "I planed every obstacle that hedgehog would throw at me and yet he still managed to beat me"

Yes it was Dr Eggman

He looked out thinking of his his past plans

"Should have tested that robot before attacking" Eggman said "it didn't know the robot was easily destroyed with just one tap."

Eggman stopped studying the plans and looked out the window.

"Maybe I should think over some plans for a few months, that should allow me to think over a plan, and its flaws." Eggman said.

"I can help you get rid of Sonic Dr eggman" someone said behind him

Eggman spun around and saw a man that was wearing a hat, and a leather jacket, he was wearing sunglasses, he couldn't see his face because the hat obstructed most of his face.

"Who are you?" Dr Eggman asked. "and how did you get on this ship.

"It's not important right now" the man said "I have a plan with me that can help you get rid of sonic for good"

"Oh really" Eggman said "What makes you think he isn't going to spoil the plan like he foiled every single one of my plains"

"Because I have planned every obstacle" the man said "plus found two people who love building robots as much as you"

Eggman suddenly became interested "Really" he said "who are they?"

The man handed out two folders to him Eggman looked at them, he looked pleased

"Hmm" he said "I might work great with these two"

The man handed him another folder "here is the ultimate goal" he said to Eggman as he looked in the folder.

"Hmm this will work and I have a plan to get the materials necessary for this" Eggman said as he saw the contents of this "Anything else?"

The man then handed him three folders "here are some people who may get in the way of the plan" he said

Eggman looked at the three folders and frowned at one of them "I don't understand this one he's just a..."

"He's saved his world and another on more then one occasion" the man interrupted

"But hes only..." Eggman tried to say but the man interrupted him again

"Eliminate him" the man said "or else I will remove you from our plans and replace you with someone else"

There was a pause

Then Eggman replied "If you say so"

The man smiled or at least Eggman think he smiled because he couldn't see his face "good" he said "Now let's get going"

Eggman then grabbed some blueprints from his drawer "I've always wanted to build these robots but I haven't had the necessary materials to build them" he said "hopefully the other villains robots have these materials." he said.

"i assure you they will" the man said.

Both the man and Eggman left the game

They got into the man's ship and flew off.

* * *

><p>During the trip Eggman explained the blueprints to the man<p>

"These are my blueprints to my assassin bots, designed to incapacitate, wound, or kill their target, I think these will be good to sent out against your targets." Eggman explained.

"I agree" the man said nodding his head in agreement.

Just then the craft stopped

"Were here" the man said

Just then there was an automated voice

"Scanning for any surveillance tools"

Eggman stated at him

"You can't be to careful" The man said

There was a blue light that went over them.

After a few seconds the automated voice appeared again.

"No surveillance tools detected please proceed to the exit" it said.

After they exited the aircraft, they took the elevator up.

After a minute and a half they reached their floor

On it there were two figures hidden in shadow, who I am not going to reveal for the sake of the plot, I will reveal them latter

"Here you are" the man said and he turned to the two figures "Gentlemen, this is Doctor Eggman he will be working with you for the duration of the plan"

The two figures stated

"nice to meet you Mr..." one figure said

"Just call me Eggman" Dr Eggman said

He turned to the man who was getting on the elevator.

"you three are on your own from here" the man said "Don't disappoint me"

And with that the elevator doors closed

After a pause Eggman turned around

"Gentlemen I have a plan to get rid of the heroes" he said as he laid the blueprints on the table

The two figures looked at it

then one figure looked up "this is a great robot design Eggman" He said "even better then mine"

"Now we need to build a few and send them out to kill the heroes after that our victory is assured" Eggman said

And with that he burst out in evil laughter.

The other two figure stated, and after a while they did the same.

All three evil geniuses were laughing.

Then Eggman started to cough

The two other evil geneses paused and looked at him while he was coughing

After a while Eggman stopped.

"Sorry" he said "i usually do this when I do a evil laugh long enough"

The two other evil geneses stared.

After a pause one pushed the intercom button.

"Lawrence" he yelled.

"Yes Doctor" a bored voice said

"I'm sending in blueprints for robots scan those blueprints and start production" he yelled.

"Yes master" the voice said.

After that Eggman sent the blueprints down to Lawrence

Just then the figure who was just on the intercom stepped out of the shadow

It was Dr Nefarious

"This plan will be great and after that we will be unstoppable" Nefarious said

And he and Eggman bust out in evil laughter again.

We zoom out of the window and we see a a gigantic ship

Then we see the titles

_Fanfiction Presents_

The words dissolve as we continue zooming out, until we see space, and more words come out.

_A Story By Cyberkiller125._

The words dissolve and we see a galaxy, the camera stops zooming out as we see the title forming out of stars

_UNIVERSE COLLISION._

The title lingers for a few seconds, and then we rapidly zoom in, to a place.

This time someone was observing the security tape from eggmans meeting with the mysterious man, he paused on the files and looked at them.

After scribbling them for a he leaves the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>_ This is just the beginning of the Story, please R&R (read and review) I would really appreciate it._


	2. Wrench vs Blade

Vs Blade

After a few hours the bots were finished being building

They were tall and sleek and were colored dark red, with a red united eye piece on their head, capable of scanning the area for their target's. They also had ray gun sniper rifles on one hand, and a retractable blade on the other, plus they had nanobot healing so if it wasn't hit on a critical part it would regenerate that part.

Dr Nefarious was impressed when they tested it on enemy drone's.

"This is very impressive Eggman" Nefarious said after the test. "and I thought you were bluffing when you said you knew how to build robots"

"I've been working on them for years" Eggman said "i never bluff when I say I know my way with robots"

"Now" Nefarious said "Who should we go after first?"

Eggman stared at him like he was crazy "Why aren't we going to send them all at once" he asked

"Look I'm only doing what the script says" Nefarious said holding up a binder that said script on it.

"Oh" Eggman said "Let's just send them in one at a time I think that would be better"

There was a pause

"Anyway we should get my nemesis first" Nefarious said.

"Ok" Eggman replied.

Eggman handed two of the robots one of the folders "Your orders are clear" eggman said "Kill this person, and make sure he is dead"

"Yes Master" the robot said in a monotone voice.

And with that the robots were taken near their target.

"Let's hope this works" Nefarious said

"I agree Nefarious" Eggman said

* * *

><p>Now let's focus on a hero right now.<p>

We then cut to Veldin where ratchet was working on his ship the aphelion. While clank was standing near him, in case ratchet needed help with something.

Right now Ratchet was working on a teleportation system for the aphelion so in case they were falling down from the sky Ratchet could easily teleport the aphelion to them.

"Okay" Ratchet said "I almost have the teleportation system active, Just need to calibrate it to the remote for the aphelion, can you hand me the remote clank?"

"Yes, Ratchet" clank said as he pulled out something that looked like an ipod nano.

Ratchet began connecting wires to the remote, after that he pressed the download teleport button, on it.

After a few moments of downloading, Ratchet removed the wires from the remote.

"Ok" Ratchet said "now I just need to test it out, come on clank"

Clank then went to backpack from and went on Ratchets back.

Yeah thats what clank does whenever ratchet is saving the galaxy

After traveling a few yards away from the aphelion Ratchet brought out the remote and pressed the teleport button. After a few seconds electricity began to crackle around the area as it took the form of a spaceship, and after another few seconds the aphelion appeared.

"Well it works" Ratchet said satisfied

* * *

><p>Meanwhile not far from Ratchet and Clanks position, two of eggmans assassin robots were watching them, though their visors. They watched as the duo had a conversation<p>

"Do you ever find it weird that Nefarious has mysteriously disappeared clank" Ratchet asked as he fine tuned the aphelion

"I do find it weird ratchet" clank replied "but I do not think we should worry about it"

"I would have not worried about it if he had suddenly stopped attack's on us every few week's" Ratchet said

"I don't know ratchet" clank said "hes probably planing something big."

"Yeah your probably right clank" Ratchet said "It's the only reason he would take a three month break from attacks"

After a while the robots stopped listening to their conversation, and radioed eggman.

"Dr Eggman we have targets in our sights" One of the robots said "permission to engage?"

* * *

><p>"Do it" eggman said "and make sure you leave no evidence behind"<p>

"Yes Eggman" the robot replied.

And with that the robot changed one of his hands to a sniper rifle, and took aim at Ratchet.

Meanwhile back at base Eggman was watching the whole thing.

Nefarious had come in with popcorn, ready for the big event.

"Where did you get the popcorn Nefarious?" Eggman asked with a confused look

"I got it from the staff break room" Nefarious replied.

"Ah" Eggman said "Now Nefarious are you ready to see your enemy get defeated"

"YES" Nefarious yelled "I AM READY"

Eggman then pressed a button. "This is Eggman" he said "You have your orders, Fire when ready"

* * *

><p>The robot aimed down the scope and looked at ratchet.<p>

He had the perfect shot, nothing could go wrong.

Well that would have happened if clank didn't notice him at the last second.

* * *

><p>"Ratchet duck" clank said.<p>

"What?" Ratchet said.

Just then the robot shot the sniper.

And clank tackled ratchet to the ground/

For such a small robot he sure is strong.

And the laser hit the rock instead.

Thankfully ratchet notices this or else he would have yelled at clank for why he did it.

He then noticed the enemy robot's head, as he was loading up another shot.

Quickly, Ratchet took cover behind a rock, and searched for a weapon that could take out the sniper from far away.

"Did you get a view of the person shooting at us" Ratchet asked as he searched for a weapon.

"Yes I did" Clank said "he appeared to be a robot, most likely a Nefarious bot who was sent to kill us in order to stop us from stopping his plan"

Finally Ratchet grabbed a sniper rife like weapon, and aimed it at the robot who was waiting for Ratchet to appear.

"Smile robot" Ratchet said with a smirk

And then he fired the shot

It hit the robot in the head destroying it, causing an alert, that caused the robot to replace his sniper rifle with the retractable blade.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the villains base Eggman was slightly mad but not yet really mad.<p>

"We still have one robot, and that hero will never see it coming" he reassured Neferious who was watching with great interest. "Robot 2 activate your blade."

"Yes Eggman" the robot said and it activated his blade.

* * *

><p>"I wonder where those bots came from" Ratchet asked as he looked at the remains of the robot.<p>

"I'm not sure, but I now know it wasn't nefarious who sent them" clank said as he observed the robot

"How can you tell?" Ratchet asked.

"The logo on the front of the robot isn't Nefarious's" clank said pointing to the logo at the robots chest.

"Ok so it's not Nefarious" Ratchet said "But who sent that robot"

"By the way" Clank said "there is a another robot that about to stab you"

Ratchet turned around just in time, because the robot was about to strike the killing blow. He dove out of the way just as the robot lunged, hitting solid ground instead.

Ratchet then tried to use a blaster to shoot the robot, but the robot spun around at the right moment and knocked it out of his hands.

"That weapons cost me 100,000 bolts" Ratchet yelled as the robot advanced, it's blade ready.

"I guess well have to do this the old fashioned way" he said as he brought out the omniwrench.

And so the fight began.

Ratchet fought with the wrench which he knew how to fight with as well as the weapons he had. But the robot knew how to use the blade too. They fought for minutes. Which I wont describe so just picture it for. They fought and blocked a lot.

Eventually Ratchet got bored and threw the wrench at him, and it flew right past the robot.

"Ha" the robot said "You missed"

But then like a boomerang the wrench came back and hit the robot, separating it from it's legs, and putting it in critical condition. It then looked at rachet.

"You can not stop eggman from releasing the ancient evil" it said "He will awaken in and kill you all!

Ratchet responded by finishing him off. However by finishing him off, he didn't get the answers to the questions he had. And they were

Who was eggman?

What is the ancient evil?

Why was this eggman trying to release it?

So many questions, so little answers for ratchet

Before he could ask Clank Something peculiar happened.

A giant vortex opened and started pulling them in.

Before they even had the chance to run, they were lifted to the air and into the vortex.

Once in there the vortex closed up, leaving no trace of it's existence, aside from a few lifted rocks of course.

* * *

><p>Back at the enemy spaceship Eggman and Nefarious were furious.<p>

"SEND ANOTHER BATCH OF ROBOTS OUT NOW" Eggman yelled.

"We can't" a figure said.

"WHAT?" Eggman yelled "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T SEND ANOTHER BATCH"

"They mysteriously vanished" the figure said "From all we know they got trapped in some vortex, and they just vanished"

There was a pause

"Well with any luck they will be trapped there" Eggman said calming down. "Who's our next target?"

Nefarious handed him a folder "Here he is, according to this he can invent things that look like house hold items"

"Interesting" Eggman said "Well send the robots down, with any luck we can kill him before he gets transported into a vortex"

However a paper has gone lose so we could clearly see a picture of the next two targets

It was a six year old boy with spiky yellow hair, and a tiger.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>_Yes Calvin and Hobbes are coming as well our next two villains, one of them being the figure with eggman and nefarious. If you enjoy this story please follow it and R&R._


	3. The Great Wagon Chase

**Authors Note:** _Before I get to started on the chapter let me take some time to explain the Calvin and Hobbes you are about to see._

_First off this will be The Calvinverse Calvin and Hobbes, if you do not know what I'm talking about go visit Swing123, and garfieldodie's fanfiction profile, and read the following (Calvin and Hobbes the Movie (Original or Rewitten), Can you imagine that?, Calvin and Hobbes 2 Lost at sea, Attack of the teacher creature, Calvin and Hobbes 3 Double Trouble, Trouble island, Retro Chill, and All 5 Seasons of Calvin and Hobbes the series please note that season 5 is split into two parts and the second part can be found of garfieldodie's page). Done? Okay moving on._

_Although Andy, Sherman, and Socrates and a few other characters will have a minor role in this, The MTM will be with Calvin and Hobbes through out the adventure. Also it will take place after the series finale BLACK RAIN. Which in my opinion is a good ending to the series, thus there will be spoilers to that episode. I would be here talking about whats cannon and whats not but I have a story to run and I don't have time explaining everything._

_Anyway on With the chapter._

* * *

><p>3. The Great Wagon Chase<p>

The Forest was peaceful today, The birds were chirping, and the squirrels were running up trees, all was quiet.

Unfortunately all that piece and quiet would be interrupted by a rickety wagon going down a hill. The wagon contained two people, a boy about 6 with spiky yellow hair, a red shirt, black pants, and red shoes, the other passenger was a tiger.

If you haven't identified them yet, they are Calvin and Hobbes.

"You know Hobbes" Calvin said as he steered the wagon down the hill "Ever since Dr Thunderstom was defeated things have gotten boring around here."

"Really?" Hobbes asked "How so?"

"Well for one thing no new villains had shown up, and the one's we usually face are ether, idiot's, in prison, someplace else, or dead" Calvin explained "I mean with Rupert behind bar's, Earl and his crew doing god knows what, and Thunderstorm, Shadow, and Holographic Retro dead. Things have gotten boring."

"Well I guess when your saving the world often life does slow down a bit" Hobbes said. "And your not counting the times we stopped Dr. Brainstorm right?"

"Heck no" Calvin said "Hes helped us a few times remember?"

"Ah yes" Hobbes said "I remember"

"What's the point now Hobbes" Calvin said "The most exciting this right now is that we are riding down the hill in this wagon."

* * *

><p>However unbeknownst to them one of eggman's killer robots was watching them, and he had just been given the order to kill.<p>

He leaped down and alerted his other teammate to come with him, after he arrived they both went after him.

* * *

><p>"To be honest Hobbes" Calvin said as he rode down the hill "We still have unanswered questions ever since thunderstorm disappeared, I mean who was that man with no face? why was he after thunderstorm? And thats not even compared to the mystery behind Socrates's tail why was he neaded for that?<p>

"Yeah and since our show isn't coming back for another season" Hobbes said "We are stuck with these unanswered questions"

"I just wish something interesting would happen to us" Calvin said as he rode down the hill.

Just then Hobbes noticed two robots coming towards them.

"Uh Calvin" Hobbes said "You know what you said on how you wanted something interesting to happen"

"Yeah" Calvin said

"Well right now there are robots chasing after us" Hobbes said "and they are about to kill us"

Calvin looked back and saw them

"Hobbes" Calvin said "Grab the MTM now"

Hobbes then dug into Calvin's pocket and grabbed a CD player with a red stripe across it, he then pressed the play button.

"Testing One Two Two and a half" The Cd player said with a British accent "Okay I'm on what do you want me to do?"

"We have some killer robots chasing us" Calvin explained "We need you to blast them with your laser MTM"

"Very well" The MTM said "Fire when ready"

Hobbes aimed the MTM at the robot and fired.

A laser shot out of the cd player and hit a robot in the arm that fell off.

Then something surprising happened the arm flew up to the robot and reconnected itself to it

"Calvin they have some sort of regeneration" Hobbes said

"Oh great that just makes it more complicated" Calvin said "We need to take evasive maneuvers Hobbes. MTM What do we do to lose these robots?"

"Processing" The MTM said.

Hobbes looked back, the robots were getting closer.

"MTM any time now" Calvin said.

"Try to shoot them in the week spot" the MTM said.

Because the MTM didn't say what the week spot was Hobbes fired at random part's of the robot, but no matter where he hit them, they would regenerate their part's. And after they regenerated their part's they would fire back.

"Hobbes this is getting ridiculous" Calvin said "We need to take evasive maneuvers, MTM which way do we go?"

"Turn the wagon left now" The MTM said.

Calvin saw a path on his left and turned there.

One Robot who was lunging for them with his blade got his own blade lodged in a tree trunk, and it spent a good few minutes trying to get the blade out of the trunk, until it decided to disintegrate the tree

altogether.

However one robot was still pursuing Calvin and Hobbes, and it was gaining on them.

"MTM one robot is gaining on us" Calvin said looking back "How do we stop him?"

"Duck under that log" the MTM said

Calvin and Hobbes both ducked and under a large log, unfortunately the robot was not as agile and ended up getting hit in the head effectively shutting it down.

"Gotta say that's pretty clever MTM" Calvin said noticing the robot they had lost earlier catching up to them "But there is still one left, I don't suppose you have any logs up your sleeve do you MTM"

"Unfortunately no I don't, were going to have to find another way" the MTM said.

"Oh great this is just perfect" Hobbes said "Your laser's don't do anything against those robot's, I think they are more vulnerable to sound then lasers"

Calvin heard that last part and sprouted a grin on his face.

"Wait" Calvin said "I have an idea"

Calvin then opened the MTM up, reached into it and dug around until he found a megaphone.

"Oh no not the Scream Horn" Hobbes said recognizing the invention.

"Relax Hobbes" Calvin said getting some earplugs out as the wagon rode down the hill "With any luck The sound would short circuit the robot, and disable him for good"

He then handed Hobbes earplugs, and Hobbes put them on, Calvin did the same as well.

"Ok, I have the scream horn setting on medium" Calvin said "that should be enough to rupture the circuit ready Hobbes"

Hobbes gave him the thumbs up, and Calvin activated the megaphone.

As soon as the megaphone was activated the sound of a thousand Calvin's filled the air, scaring away any wildlife, and can possibly be heard for many miles across. The robot apparently could not take this much sound, and his head spun around rapidly, and eventually, the head rocketed into the air, disabling the robot for good.

Calvin and Hobbs looked behind at the wreckage as they continued down the hill.

"I wonder who sent out those robots, I guess I'm gonna have to add another question to the unanswered questions list" Calvin said. Relieved that the threat was over now. "Hobbes get the list out"

Hobbes then got the list out that had all the unanswered questions. The questions among them were, Who was the no faced man?, Why do they want for socrates's tail? And Do we still have enough tuna? Just as he finished writing Who sent those robots? Hobbes noticed something.

"Uh Calvin" he said

"What is it Hobbes" Calvin asked.

"We are headed for that cliff."

Calvin looked up and noticed it.

"Shall we Scream because we are about to die?" Calvin asked

"Yes let's, in about 10 seconds." Hobbes replied.

There was silence for about 10 seconds

Then Suddenly They both screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

And the wagon went off the cliff.

And began to fell down to the ground below,another vortex that previously pulled Ratchet and Clank in opened up right below the wagon.

However Calvin and Hobbes were too busy screaming their lungs out to notice it, hence why they continued screaming as they fell down the vortex.

The moment they touched the vortex they disappeared, and after they disappeared, the vortex imploded, leaving no trace of it's existence.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Back at the the villains space station lair Eggman was so angry now that he broke the glass containing the drink he was holding.<p>

"I can't believe this" Eggman yelled more infuriated then before "I sent those robot's to kill those two and they were defeated by a giant log, and a sound that plays the most annoying sound I have ever heard"

Just then the shadowed figure from a couple chapters ago came out.

It was a cyborg like, and one arm looked like it had a blaster, and one half of the head was cybernetic and the other was human, and it's remaining ear was long and pointed.

"We still have my nemesis to deal with" The cyborg said "Hopefully we get him this time.

"Yeah we still have that" Nefarious pointed out "So we still have one more chance to succeed at this right Eggman"

"Yeah right" Eggman grumbled still mad at the recent defeat.

Then the computer nearby started beeping.

"We have an incoming call" Nefarious said, and he pressed the answer button

Just then a figure came up on the screen.

Remember the mysterious man from the first chapter? Yeah that's him, and he didn't look too happy.

"I have heard that two of your hitbot squad's have failed to kill them and now they have mysteriously disspeared" The man lectured at the crew.

"Sir" The cyborg said "A vortex just suddenly appeared and took them away"

"Quiet Erol" the man said "I Didn't save you from drifting in space for nothing. You still have one chance at killing one of the hero's if not there will be consequences"

"What consequences" Eggman asked

"I'm not telling you" the man said "In the meantime I'm bringing a new member to you, I think he might be a use to you"

and with that the call ended.

Just then the elevator arrived, and a figure stepped out.

Let me describe the Villain for a moment.

The Villain had chrome colored skin, a crescent moon shaped head, tentacles instead of arm's and legs, not to mention he had yellow compound eyes, he was also wearing a red uniform with the letter z on it.

If you were thinking Rupert Chill for a moment, No but good guess. Rupert's still in prison after Calvin trapped him in the human Rupert Chill Disguise, rather it was his right hand man Earl.

"Hello there" Earl said "I'm glad I can talk to someone who is not idiotic"

The three evil geneses looked at each other

"What do you mean" Nefarious asked still looking at the alien.

"My crew members are idiot's" Earl said "and I got so fed up with one that I killed him"

There was a pause

Then eggman broke the silence "Where were we" he asked

"You were about to send the robot's down to kill my nemesis" Erol said.

"Ah yes that" eggman said as he pressed some button's

And the final batch of killer robots were teleported to attempt to kill the final group of hero's

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>:_ Next chapter the final hero will be revealed, also to Swing123 and garfieldodie if you are reading this, this is not a sixth season, this is a fic with a few characters I have decided to use, so please don't sue me._

_Anyway check next week to see who the final hero is._


	4. Distress Signal

**Authors Note: **_Sorry for the delay, I just had other things going on at the time, and a bit of writers block. I have something called a life you know. _

_Anyway this one will be the final hero introduction before the story begins to pick up enjoy._

* * *

><p>Distress Signal<p>

There is one thing that can describe deserts

There is a lot of sand.

Nothing can survive out there except for a few animals that have adapted for the harsh environment, as well some marauder clans.

Just then a vehicle drove through the desert, it was clear the vehicle was well prepared for the desert. It had wheels that work with the sand, and turret's for any threat's that came their way. Right now the vehicle was heading towards a mountain.

Once the vehicle got there it stopped at the mouth of the cave, and two figures exited the car.

I think you can tell who those two people are by the villain who appeared last chapter.

They were Jak and Daxter.

As of right now they were about to investigate a distress signal, within the wasteland

As per usual whenever Jak goes on a dangerous mission Daxter had to come with him, and whenever daxter does that he complains.

"Look Jak" Daxter said "I don't know about you but i'm not going in that cave full of metal heads"

"Relax Dax" Jak said "It's just a simple rescue mission and besides the cave has no metal heads in it how hard can it be?"

"Well I don't know about you" Daxter said "I'm staying in the car" He began walking towards the vehicle

Just before he got near the vehicle Jak picked him up and put him on his shoulder.

Yeah whenever Daxter is with Jak he is usually perched on his shoulder.

They then entered the cave on foot, leaving their vehicle behind, despite the cave being empty, they looked around in case any metal head had gotten in there.

"Were getting close to the source of the signal" Jak said "Then we can get the survivors and get out of here"

They eventually reached the center of the cave, all seamed normal except for one little important detail

There was no one there.

"Okay" Daxter said "No one there let's go home"

But Jak was suspicious, if survivors sent out a distress call they would have stayed there until help arrived, there were also no bodies.

"We gotta search this place Dax" Jak said "There may be survivors hiding"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the villains base they were watching<p>

"He took the bait" Erol siad

"Good" Eggman said "Let's hope this one does not fail like the last two"

Just then, one of Earl's idiot crew members appeared and pushed them out of the way "Ohh can I want to watch Big Bang Theory I heard it's a funny show" the alien said as he pushed buttons.

Just then Earl grabbed him "Listen you moron, we are conducting an operation here, so get out of here or else I will kill you like I did with Carl" Earl said in a dangerous voice "Understand?"

The alien nodded nervously "Ok" he said and he slithered off.

Earl went out of the room grumbling though the villains heard him grumbling "I wish there was a way to make my crew smarter"

Dr Nefarious and Erol looked at each other for a moment, and then they stood up and began to leave the room.

Eggman noticed this "Where are you two going?" he asked "Your going to miss the show"

"Oh were just going to make something that will make Earl's crew smarter" Dr Nefarious said. "Don't worry we can see the results latter"

Eggman stared for a moment "Fair enough" he said going back to watching the screen's, One of them was playing a big bang theory episode.

* * *

><p>Now that we have spent a moment with the villains lets go back to Jak and Daxter shall we.<p>

They were currently trying to find the source of the faulty distress call, with Jak trying to find the source while Daxter was on his shoulder.

While that is going on, the final two robots were spying on the two heroes, waiting for the ok to kill the heroes.

"How about we split up Jak" Daxter said "We would get things more done if we spit up"

Jak though about it "Ok Dax" he said "but don't go running off on me"

"Why would I abandon a friend" Daxter asked

So Jak went in one direction and Daxter went into the other.

This went on for a few minutes, until Jak discovered a flashing red light beneath the sand of the cave.

Jak then slowly approached it, you can never be too sure if it was a trap or harmless in the wasteland, when he got near it he got his gun out and uncovered it with its barrel slowly.

After uncovering it enough, he grabbed it and examined it, on the bottom of it, there was a strange symbol on it with a circle with a eyes and teeth and a mustache on it.

Behind him was one of the robot assassin's given the ok to kill the hero.

And then jak realized that something was up.

He looked behind him, and saw the assassin bot waiting to strike him.

Luckily he managed to dodge out of the way before the robots blade impaled him.

He got out his gun and started shooting, the robot, but it seamed that no matter where he shot the robot would just get up again.

Eventually he managed to shoot it in the head, and the robot collapsed into a pile of metal.

Jak then ran over to daxter who was still searching the other end of the cave.

"Dax we need to go now" Jak said as he grabbed daxter

"Why" Daxter asked "Is it an ambush?"

There was a long pause as Jak looked at daxter wondering how he know that.

"Pretty Much" Jak said "Now we just gotta exit this cave then-"

A laser landed near jak, and he turned to see the robot he took out earlier, still alive, but with out an arm, and it was firing it's laser wildly at the duo.

Jak managed to get behind a rock, with daxter in tow, once they were behind cover jak showed daxter the faulty transmitter that transmuted the fake distress signal.

"Whoever sent those bot's must have placed a fake distress signal to lure us here" Jak said "and whoever built them was smart too, because I shot him in the chest with a blaster and he kept coming"

"Have you tried shooting them in the head?" Daxter asked "Maybe their week spot is their head"

Jak thought about it for a moment "You know Dax maybe that would work."

Jak got the blaster out, and looked over cover the robot had since then ran out of ammo for his gun and was currently in the process of reloading.

Jak then aimed his blaster at the head while the robot was focused on reloading, and fired, the robot then crumbled dead, without it's head.

"Well that worked" Daxter said "Oh and by the way jak there is a robot from behind you"

Jak turned around and saw a robot about to stab him, but Jak was faster he aimed the robot at the head and shot at it, and the robot crumbled on the floor dead.

After he was sure he was dead, Jak observed the robots body, it had the same symbol that the Faulty transmitter had.

"The symbol that was on the robot is the same one as the faulty transmitter" Jak said connecting the symbol on the robot to the symbol on the transmitter.

"Yeah and what could that mean" Daxter asked

Before they had time the wonder they were interrupted by something

I'll give you three guesses on what that something was.

It is eather (A) a giant robot (b) actual survivors or (c.) that vortex that had previously taken the heroes we met earlier.

If you guessed a or b you haven't been reading this story.

Anyway the vortex began pulling Jak and Daxter towards it.

Before they even got a chance to run, well Jak was trying to run because Daxter was on his soldier, the vortex lifted them off their feat, and sucked them up, and once they were inside the vortex closed itself up.

In other words it was the same as when the other hero's when they were taken by the vortex.

* * *

><p>Earl was sitting at a table, thinking of what his life had been like before he got here.<p>

He and Rupert Chill were traveling the galaxy looking for a planet to conquer, until they found Earth, they knew earth was colonized, so they came to the conclusion as with the other planets they had taken over, that it had a Supreme Potentate, however neater of them knew who it was.

So they got 2 aliens Galaxoid and Nebular to tell them who it was, they found out it was a 6 year old named Calvin, and that he was heading to a place called Camp Pine, so they captured the camp counselor, John Howard Chill, and had Rupert Chill Disguise as him.

Their plan would have worked, if it weren't for their crew, who seamed to have the intelligence of a dust speck, oh and the Earth Potentate was smarter then they thought, and they screwed up their plan.

For the next few years they had tried to capture the earth potentate with plans such as, trying to take his shrink ray, teaming up with the mad scientet Dr Brainstorm, and various invasion's and ambushes.

All of them failed it was ether because of the earth potentate and his friends, or because of his stupid crew, but nether the less they pushed on.

Until that day, when they finally got a serious crew member named Wilbert and found out the Earth potentate was gone for quite some time, it seemed like they would win this one.

However it had been a set up, Wilbert was the earth potentate in disguise, and had captured his friends for a plan to ruin yet another one of the aliens plan. They trapped Rupert in the human Rupert Chill disguise and sent him to jail. Leading Earl as in charge of the aliens.

For months he had drifted in space with nothing but his idiot crew, and got so fed up with one he killed one. While he was not dealing with his alien crew, he tried figuring out a way to break their leader out of prison, and so far all of the plans had failed ether with being exposed or his idiot crew.

That was until he met a mysterious man, who said he could work them with more serious villains, Earl accepted without hesitation.

Now that he had a serious villains working for him it was going to be a bit easier, however there was still the issue with his crew, they had the combined intelligence of a raisin, the last he heard Nefarious and Erol were working something to make his crew smarter, but how would they do that?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of tables flipping and glass breaking.

Earl got up curious to see what the problem was, and he saw eggman in the break room destroying it, he was throwing cups, and breaking stuff.

Earl slowly approached him, and said "I'd take it the assassination attempt failed."

Eggman stopped destroying the break room and looked at him "How did you know that?" he asked.

"Well you were angry and destroying the break room" Earl said "It was obvious"

Eggman then looked at the destruction to the break room he cause "Oops, must have been so angry that I destroyed the break room"

"We still have your nemesis to deal with eggman" Earl said "I'll just send some of your robots-"

"No" Eggman interrupted "These robot's have failed me, i'll deal with him myself"

and with that he walked out of the room.

Earl stared at the place he exited, he was like that for a good few minutes before he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned and saw Erol and Nefarious behind him.

"Earl can you come with us for a moment" Dr nefarious said.

Earl was confused "What is it you want me for" he asked

"We've been working on something that will hopefully stop your crews stupidity" Erol explained "I think you would like to see it"

Earl paused and thought about it for a moment was it true that they had made something that stop's the crew to act stupid?

"Ok" he said finally "Show me what you have"

Meanwhile eggman was getting into his robot, getting ready to fight his nemesis.

"I'll get you you hedgehog" he said as he activated the robot.

Then with a cough and sputter the robot shut down.

"Sooner or latter" he muttered.

And he got out to repair the robot.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> _Once again I apolozie for the delay, anyway this is the last hero introduction, and seeing how dr eggman is in it you can tell who's next._

_See you all next week, hopefuly._


	5. Hero's Landing's and Mind Control Chips

**Authors Note**: Originally_ this chapter was going to be titled "Guess where our heroes landed" but I didn't think it would be a good title since it involves more then out heroes as you'll see in this chapter._

_Also This Chapter will be a bit longer then the previous chapters because at this point the story begins to pick up, and I thought that some of the events would be a bit too short for chapters. Hope you Enjoy this chapter_

* * *

><p>'s landing's and Mind Control chips<p>

Earl followed the 2 villains to the elevator, after they entered, Nefarious pressed a button on the control pad.

For a few moments, the only sound in there was the elevator music.

"This Elevator music is good" Earl commented breaking the silence.

After a while they finally reached the floor, and Nefarious and Erol lead him towards something on a table.

It looked like some sort of processor chip however it had the image of a brain on it, and on the back there were various plugs that were meant for someones crainium.

Earl looked at it for a few minutes, then he asked "What is this you have created?"

"It is the Smart 200 Mind Control Chip" Nefarious said dramaticly saying the name "or S200 MCC for short."

Earl crossed his tentacles "and how is this going to make my crew smarter?" he asked.

Dr Nefarious looked at Erol "Roll the film please" he said.

Erol got a remote and pressed it, instantly a movie screen came down, along with that a camera came down and started the film.

Earls crew appeared on the screen doing what they were usually doing. Being stupid and dumb.

"We have observed your crew, before creating this chip" Nefarious explained as the film went. "We also put hidden brainscan devices to observe the crews brain patterns."

"Over the next two hour's we noticed something about the crews brain patterns" Erol said "That they have something that prevents them from being smart and viscous, but instead they follow orders but are very stupid."

"So we created this chip to make sure they are smart and viscous," Dr Nefarious explained, as diagrams of the chip came up on the film. "It is implanted surgically in the brain, and it takes 3 hours for it to be activateable, once its ready, just push a button and bam no more stupid crew."

As Nefarious said that sentience the film ended.

Earl then looked at the chip "Is this the only one you have made?" he asked.

Nefarious and Erol exchanged glances. "Well yeah" they both said.

Earl grinned "During the time I was in space I sent probes down to observe some of The earth potentate's inventions and one of them was a duplicator I managed to copy that data of that invention and if you could give me a few hours I can duplicate my crew, and your chip, and we shall have ourselves an army" He said.

Nefarious thought about it for a moment "That is actually a good idea" he said

"Yeah I agree" Erol said.

And with that the 3 of them burst into maniacal laughter.

* * *

><p>Now lets check on Eggman shall we?<p>

He had managed to repair the robot to working order, and now he was in the sky being pursued by a bi plane.

Allow me to describe the passengers of the biplane, there was a yellow two tailed fox as the pilot, and a blue hedgehog standing on the wing.

Unless you haven't been paying attention, you can probably guess those two people are sonic and tails.

Right now they were chasing eggman,because he had attacked them by trying to destroy their critters, and now he had captured them to be robotized, being turned into robot's.

Eggman's robot had not faired too well, the damage from Sonic's blows was clear, and Eggman knew he would not last much longer, not only that but Sonic and Tail's were catching up, soon they would be on him.

However this was all part of Eggmans plan, be beaten and then fake defeat, he had not attacked the critters nor had he captured them, the container on the back of the robot was actually empty.

See where I'm going with this?

Anyway enough on focusing on the villain's for this chapter let's focus on the hero's now.

* * *

><p>Sonic and Tails had finally caught up with Eggman, who wasn't far ahead.<p>

"Tails try to get me as close as you can" Sonic said "Ill try to jump and free the critters."

"Got it" Tails said, and he flew at the fastest speed possible.

After a few minutes they were close to eggmans robot enough for Sonic to make the jump.

"Ok Sonic" Tails said "Jump now"

Sonic ran across the wing of Tail's plane, and jumped. To his continence a ladder had been placed on the robot so he was able to hang on to it.

Sonic then began climbing the robot to the capsule where the critters were held.

Halfway through the ladder Eggman noticed him.

"Oh No you don't" Eggman said and tried to hit Sonic with the robot's fist.

However Sonic managed to dodge the robot's fist and managed to continue climbing, dodging eggman's attack's as he went.

Eventually he managed to get to the top, and pressed the button that would release the critters, however the cargo what he expected.

Instead of critters, there were explosives, oh and they were about to go off.

Thankfully Tails was near him so he jumped to the plane.

* * *

><p>Eggman then noticed this, he opened a capsule containing a Holographic projector, and then he pressed the button and teleported out of his robot.<p>

"He will never see this coming" Eggman said with a chuckle before telaported out.

After he left the bombs exploded.

* * *

><p>The debrie from the blast hit tail's plane head on, causing a wing to come off, luckly it was not the wing sonic was on. But the damage was done, and the plane was going to crash.<p>

Both Tails and Sonic braced for impact, as the ground came up faster as they fell.

And they hit the ground the propeller went flying, and the tail broke off, now the plane was a complete wreak.

Both Tails and Sonic climbed out of the wreckage, both relatively unharmed. Once they got out they observed the wreakage.

"Well" Tails said "There is no way were going to repair this unless we have the right technology."

"Yeah I agree with you Tails" Sonic said "We officially need to find a new form of flight."

"However I did manage to grab this when the parts of Eggman's robot were flying" Tails said holding up the holographic projector that Eggman and gotten out before teleporting out of the robot.

"Good" Sonic said "Hopefully we can figure out what he's up to this time"

Sonic then pressed the button on the holographic projector, and a holographic image of Eggman came up.

"Sonic If you are hearing this, That means I have a new plan" Eggman's holographic image said "I plan to awaken an ancient evil, and if you think you are going to stop me, I have 3 villains on my side, and I plan on stealing the chaos emeralds to awaken this evil, Goodbye Sonic Forever"

and with that he burst out in laughter and the recording ended.

Sonic and Tails looked at the now dead holographic projector on the ground.

"What does it mean he going to awaken and ancient evil" Tails asked finally.

"It's no big deal" Sonic said "We'll just find him and defeat him like we always do."

"Yeah I guess your right" Tails said.

Then they felt a strange gust of wind.

They then both looked up, and they saw the vortex.

I Know what your thinking another vortex? How many vortexes are going to be in this story.

Now you are guessing that they were pulled in right judging by what happened to the last chapters right.

Wrong. There were not pulled in, instead they saw about 5 dots coming out of the vortex, then after the vortex disposed it's cargo it vanished.

There was a pause as sonic and tails looked at where the vortex was.

Then tails spoke "Sonic, what was that?"

* * *

><p>Let's rewind a few seconds and lets look at who the vortex disposed.<p>

First Ratchet and Clank got thrown out.

Then Calvin and Hobbes was thrown out, still in the wagon and screaming.

Finally Jak and Daxter came out.

And with that the vortex closed.

* * *

><p>Ratchet fell down with clank not far beside him.<p>

Knowing that it will hurt a lot if he crashed at a high speed he steered himself towards Clank.

After a while he managed to reach him, then he put him on his back, and activated Clanks helipack.

He then managed to land safely.

Now that he had survived he now had to ask the question he had been planing to ask when he landed.

"Clank where are we?" he asked.

"I don't know ratchet" clank responded "We appear to landed on some unknown planet"

"Hopefully the planet encyclopedia we can figure out where we are" Ratchet said as he pulled out a tablet. He then pressed some buttons and waited.

After a few minutes, a message came up

**ERROR: PLANET NOT FOUND. PLEASE CONTACT PLANET DATABASE FOR MORE INFO.**

Ratchet looked at Clank, for once they were no options, they were stranded on a alien planet, possibly far from home, and there was possibly no way back home.

They were trapped.

* * *

><p>Calvin and Hobbes were still screaming as they were falling.<p>

The MTM however remained calm and silently activated the parachute, allowing them to land safely.

But did Calvin and Hobbes notice this, Noooo, they continue screaming and they continued that until the MTM said.

"Calvin, Hobbes, you can stop screaming were safe."

They both stopped screaming and looked around.

What they saw was green grass and some platforms were floating.

"MTM" Calvin asked "Where are we?"

"I do not know" The MTM said.

"Oh great" Hobbes said "We are in another time period and with no way to get back."

"Hobbes" The MTM said "We are not in another time period, according to my scanners, I sensed some interspace energy so we are possibly on another planet"

"Oh" Hobbes said "Were not in another time period but on another planet, that is equally worse"

Suddenly they felt the ground shook, Calvin and Hobbes looked down.

The ground beneath them was crumbling.

"Shall we scream for our lives again" Calvin asked.

"Yes" Hobbes said "Let's"

And they both screamed.

Again.

The ground fell apart, and they quickly rode the wagon down the hill. They went for a loop, and they drove down screaming all the way.

For a brief moment they saw two people, one looked like a two tailed fox, and another looked like a blue hedgehog.

Hobbes stopped screaming long enough to tell them to get out of the way, there was no way to tell if they understood them, but it looked like they did because they got out of the way, and speed past them, and they continued riding down in their wagon, screaming as they went.

* * *

><p>Jak and Daxter weren't so lucky when they were landing after being spit out of the vortex.<p>

They instead fell into water, and after getting out of the water they observed their surroundings.

"Let's just hope we didn't land in another time" Daxter said.

"Doesn't look like it" Jak said.

"Well you can never be too sure" Daxter replied.

They scanned the horizon for a while, looking for any signs of life, or anything that looked remotely that was from their world.

They found none, so they climbed down and decided to look for any person that is friendly, and knows about wherever they landed.

All while wondering where they were, and how they would get back.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Earl, Nefarious, and Erol were now wondering how they would get Earl's crew asleep long enough for them to implant the chip in the brain.<p>

So far they had suggested gassing them, taking them down with sedatives directly, as well a few more and all were declined.

Finally Earl stepped up and said his plan. "I'll put sedatives in their peanut butter milkshakes, that should get us by without suspicion"

"That is a good idea Earl" Erol said "I have strong sedatives in storage, that should put them down long enough for us to implant the chip"

"And after we put them to sleep and implat the chip We'll duplicate them" Nefarious said.

And with that the three of them burst into evil laughter.

Again.

* * *

><p>A while latter it was lunch time for Earl's crew, and guess what they had for drinks.<p>

Peanut Butter Milkshakes.

"OH GOODY" the crew yelled as the milkshakes were handed out "Peanut butter milkshakes, our favorite"

And they drank it all up.

A minute after they drank it they began to felt dizzy, and sleepy.

And after a few minutes they all went asleep.

Dr Nefarious, Earl, and Erol went to observe them.

"I can't believe that worked" Nefarious said

"Yeah my crew are idiots" Earl said "also the sedative was tasteless, they wouldn't even know the difference"

"Now lets get the crew out of here, and perform the surgery" Erol said "But we need to change to a different scene before we do this"

"Why?" Nefarious asked.

"First it would take a long time to get these bodies out" Erol explained "Two, we can't show this scene to kids, this story is PG"

"Good point" Nefarious said "Earl, Change the scene"

Earl got out a remote pointed it at the screen and pressed the button.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sonic and Tail's were still trying to comprehend what they saw.<p>

Tail's had managed to get the vortex on the tape and now they were viewing it.

"I don't know Tails" Sonic said "Whatever that thing was it must have taken whoever spit out."

"I agree" Tails said "We need to find out whoever those people were. They may help us fight against whatever Eggman is planning"

Suddenly they heard something coming down a hill.

They looked and saw a red wagon screaming down a hill right towards them, the wagon held a boy with a red shirt and spikey yellow hair, and a tiger, and both of them were screaming.

The tiger stopped screaming long enough to yell "Get out of the way."

They managed to dive out of the way as the wagon screamed past them.

Both Sonic and Tails stared at where the boy and tiger went.

"Who were those two?" Tails asked.

"I don't know Tails" Sonic said "But the path they are going down has a river lets go save them before they drown"

And they followed the tracks left by the wagon.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the villains had finally implanted the chips into the crew, and the crew was just waking up.<p>

"Ok the chip should be activated in two hours" Nefarious said checking the chip.

"Alright" Earl said "Goodbye stupid crew"

There was then a pause

"What do we do for two hours" Erol then asked.

Two hours later the crew was messing around.

By then the chip was ready to activate, the villains could have activated the implanted chips all at once but for drama they decided to activate one first.

The first one that was Lenny who was goofing around with the crew, when he began to feel strange it was as if all the funny was being taken out of him and was being replaced by seriousness, and all at once his stupid grin disappeared and was replaced by seriousness.

Biff looked concerned "Uh Lenny are you ok" he asked

Lenny didn't respond.

"Lenny?" Biff asked again.

Then Lenny turned around and slapped Biff with his tentacle.

"Ow" Biff said "Lenny why did you do that?"

"Shut up" Lenny shouted.

Then Biff felt the sensation, and he acquired the serious expression Lenny had.

Suddenly all the aliens got serious expressions.

The 3 villains laughed and also high fived each other.

"Good work Nefarious" Earl said "And I though the chips were not going to work"

"That's what I said to eggman when he said he could invent robots" Nefarious replied.

* * *

><p>Calvin and Hobbes were still going down the hill, screaming while they are.<p>

Then they noticed a lake that was coming up fast, too fast to bail out.

"Hobbes" Calvin said "Were heading for that lake, and were going to fast to bail out"

"YIKES" Hobbes said "Were doomed"

They hit a bump, and unknowingly to them the MTM flew out.

And the Wagon Crashed into the water.

And Calvin and Hobbes went under.

Hobbes looked around for Calvin, he had to find him before he drowned.

He saw him, thankfully Hobbes was a good swimmer underwater, and he was near him in no time, while he was swimming to Calvin he saw the wagon sinking deeper, he knew there was no saving it.

He grabbed Calvin and observed him, he was unconscious, he had to get him above water so he wouldn't drown.

Hobbes kicked his way to the surface. It was a lot slower because he was holding Calvin.

He surfaced, and took a deep breath, he checked Calvin's pocket for the MTM so he could launch the life raft.

Too his Horror, it was missing.

He looked around for any surface that would be easily reached, he found none, he managed to grab a rock in the water, but he knew he was delaying the inevitable.

Just then he noticed two figures.

Hobbes recognized them, they were the blue hedgehog and two tailed fox who he had told them to get out of the way when they were riding the wagon.

Knowing that they may be his only hope, he called out to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>_ Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger. I'm so evil BWAH HA HA HA HA HA!_

_Sorry need to do that every once in a while. Tune in next week for the next chapter._


	6. Hero's Meeting

Chapter 6. Hero's Meeting

Sonic and Tails managed to catch up to the wagon, and found that it's passengers, the boy and the tiger were now floating in the water.

Ok not floating but they were holding on to a rock, with the boy on the tigers back clearly unconscious, and the tiger holding on to the rock.

Just then the tiger noticed them, and called out.

"HELP PLEASE HELP US!"

"Sonic they need our help" Tails said "What are we going to do?"

Sonic thought for a moment, then he noticed a CD player near the wagon tracks.

Curious he walked over to it, and turned it on.

Tails looked at him "Sonic how is a CD player going to-"

"Testing One Two Duck Duck Goose"

Sonic nearly dropped the CD player in shock.

"Who said that looking around" he asked.

"I did"

Sonic looked down and Realized that the voice came from the CD player

"You can talk?" Sonic said still surprised at the CD's players sudden ability to talk.

"Last time I checked, yes" the CD player said. "Say your not Calvin"

"Thank you Mr. Obvious" Sonic muttered.

"I demand to know, Where Calvin is and What you have done to him" The CD player said.

"He is in the river" Sonic said looking at the the boy and his tiger.

"Oh" The CD player said "How did they get there?"

"They rode the wagon into it" Sonic replied.

"Ah I Remember I must have fallen off during a bump" The CD player said.

"Anyway can you save them now" Sonic said "Because I don't think they can hold on to that rock for much longer"

"Oh right, by the way I didn't introduce my self My name is the MTM short for Mini Time Machine" The CD player said.

"Oh" Sonic said "Now How do I use you?"

"Oh it's easy just say a command and I will do it for you" The MTM explained.

"Erm, Deploy life-raft" Sonic said.

"Deploying Life-Raft" The MTM said.

Just then a life raft shot out of the CD player, almost knocking Sonic back, it landed in the water near the boy and the tiger.

The tiger noticing this swam over to the life-raft and got on, with the boy on his back.

Then two slots of the MTM opened, and arms came out, with hands, they then grabed onto the life-raft and dragged it towards them.

Sonic and Tails watched as the CD player dragged the raft towards them, eager to meet these strange visitors.

Hobbes was beginning to lose grip of the rock when the raft came.

* * *

><p>He know as he lost grip that this was the end, trapped and drowning on a far away world, he didn't even get to tell Calvin how he really felt about his inventions.<p>

Then he noticed a raft not far from him, and he swam to it and managed to get on with it Calvin on his back.

Then the raft began to slowly being dragged to shore, he then noticed two long arms that led back to a CD player.

Now that he was a bit closer he could see the fox and the hedgehog more clearly, The hedgehog was blue, had gloves on his hands, and red shoe's.

The fox had two tails, he also had gloves and red shoes.

At last the raft reached shore, and Hobbes got up with Calvin in tow, he didn't even thank them yet, instead what did he do?

Because of the excitement made him hungry, he got out 5 can's of tuna, preferably the bumblebee tuna brand.

Can you believe that? I don't.

After the 5 cans of tuna and licking off the tops of the tuna, it was then that he finally noticed them.

"Oh hello" Hobbes said "Didn't notice you there."

"We've been here for 5 minutes" The Hedgehog said "and now you notice us?"

"Hey I was eating 5 cans of tuna" Hobbes defended "How am I supposed to notice you"

"Forget it" The Hedgehog said.

"Okay" Hobbes said "Oh and thanks for saving me."

"No problem" The hedgehog said "The CD player actually saved you two"

"Oh Right" Hobbes said "Can I have the MTM player back?"

The Hedgehog then walked over and gave the MTM to Hobbes.

"Your Very lucky you know" Hobbes said as he used the MTM to scan Calvin "He usually zap's a person he doesn't recognize or plays along and then does something to them, it happened a few times."

Just then the MTM said "Calvin's alive but unconscious, don't worry he'll come wake up in half an hour."

"Hmm a half hour is 30 minutes" Hobbes said scratching his chin. "That's a long time, what should I do for 30 minutes."

He then turned to the hedgehog and the two tailed fox. "Maybe I could get to know these two." he said to himself.

Hobbes then smiled "Yeah that's a pretty good idea" he said.

He then walked over to the hedgehog and the fox.

"Didn't catch your name by the way" Hobbes said. "Names Hobbes by the way"

"Sonic the hedgehog" The hedgehog said as he shook hands with Hobbes "and next to me is Tails"

"Charmed" Hobbes said "So who want's to hear stories about tigers?"

* * *

><p>Ratchet was trying to find someone who knew the planet he was stranded on, but so far there was no luck.<p>

Now his goal was to try to analyze the planet up and down, but it's hard when sometimes the ground is floating in the air.

Your probably wondering why Ratchet didn't teleport aphelion over to him, well the teleport was on cooldown for an hour and even if it was on, Ratchet was doing as the script says to do.

"Well Clank" Ratchet said "Look's like were stuck here, and we have not seen anyone that looks like they know the planet"

"Hmm I have no idea Ratchet" Clank said "and your Aphelion teleporter is on cooldown maybe we can wait for that too cooldown and then we can get out of there"

"Yeah good point" Ratchet said.

Then they felt the ground began to collapse, they looked down, and saw the ground falling.

Then they fell too.

* * *

><p>Calvin began to woke up.<p>

The last thing he remembered was hitting the water, and then he was on shore.

"Ugggg, my head" Calvin said feeling his forehead "Hobbes, where are we, and wheres the wagon?"

But Hobbes was nowhere to be found, just then he noticed the MTM next to him.

"Oh your awake early" it said "About 10 minutes earlier then estimated"

"What happened?" Calvin asked rubbing his head.

"Oh you just got in the water and went unconscious" The MTM explained "Hobbes managed to get you to surface, and two-"

"Spare me the details" Calvin said "We need to find Hobbes"

"Oh I already have him coordinated" The MTM said "Just follow the directions I give you"

Calvin followed the coordinates, to Hobbes before Calvin stopped, as he heard a voice.

"Hmm that is very interesting Hobbes tell me how it ended"

Calvin hid behind a nearby rock and peeked, out of his cover.

He saw Hobbes talking with two animals, a blue hedgehog and a yellow two tailed fox. Hobbes was telling them a story about tigers.

"and so after a long war, the tigers and lions made a truce, the lions would get africa, and the tigers would get asia. Ending the war between tigers and lions." Hobbes told them

"Huh" The Hedgehog said "that is pretty interesting."

Calvin stared at the scene in shock, no one could almost tolerate Hobbes stories. Then he made a plan in about three seconds.

Before the MTM could tell him that they weren't evil, Calvin charged at him.

"BANZI!" Calvin yelled as he charged.

* * *

><p>Sonic was thinking on what he though of the story, when he heard the cry.<p>

It was the same boy that Hobbes had on his back when he found them, he had yellow spiky hair, a red shirt, black pants, and red shoe's.

And he was charging right towards him.

Sonic easy sidestepped him, and the boy crashed into the ground.

Hobbes noticed the boy and sighed.

"Ah yes" Hobbes said "This is Calvin, the person I live with and creator of the MTM"

Calvin managed to get up and began to yell at Sonic, Tails and Hobbes.

"HOBBES HOW COULD YOU BETREY MY TRUST TO THESE TWO CREATURES? THESE TWO CAN BE KILLERS, AND STALKERS DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME?"

"Is he always like this?" Tail's asked as Calvin continued ranting.

"Yeah pretty much" Hobbes said "Usually this increases when he see's me with someone he does not recognize"

"THESE TWO COULD HAVE CAUSED DISASTERS, OR THEY COULD BE MIMES, AND DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I HATE MIMES"

Sonic and Tails exchanged glances.

Then Sonic asked Hobbes "How long will he go on like this?"

"He usually stops at around the 10 minute mark" Hobbes said checking his watch. "and there still is 8 minutes left on the clock."

"Guess we'll have to make the best of it" Sonic said.

So Sonic told him about most of his adventures while Calvin continued to rant.

After about 8 minutes Calvin calmed down, and charged at Sonic again.

But this time Hobbes appeared behind him and grabbed him by the shirt.

How he got behind Calvin so fast I do not know.

"Whoa Calvin" Hobbes said "These two are friends"

"Yeah and how do you know that" Calvin said accusingly.

"Because they saved our lives" Hobbes said "If it weren't for them we'd be dead"

Calvin stopped struggling, "What do you mean?" he said.

Hobbes explained what had happened to them

Calvin paused and looked at Sonic and Tails.

"You two saved us?" Calvin asked bewildered.

"Yes" Sonic said

"You helped us out of the water" Calvin asked again.

"Yes" Tails said.

"You used the MTM to deploy a life raft and Helped us to shore?"

"YES" both Sonic and Tails said.

"Ok" Calvin said "Hobbes can you put me down so I can meet your two new friends."

Hobbes put him down, and Calvin walked over to Sonic and Tails.

"Names Calvin" Calvin said shaking Sonic's hand.

"Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonic replied "Introductions aside, do you two know how you got here?"

* * *

><p>Now lets cut to Jak and Daxter, I know, I know you want to see Calvin and Hobbes tell Sonic how he got here, but bear with me, we need to focus on the story.<p>

Jak was having no luck finding someone who knew the planet, and whenever he tried to contact someone from his world all he got was static, whatever happened in the portal messed up the communication devices.

"Well Jak" Daxter said "Looks like were stuck here for the rest of our lives all because you had to go on that stupid rescue mission"

"Hey, it wasn't as bad as the time we got ambushed by Bandits" Jak defended.

"I told you that was a trap" Daxter said "The next thing we know something might come up and try to kill us."

Just then the sound of a thud rang out, then a groan.

"Di..Did you hear that Jak?" Daxter stamered, pointing behind a rock.

"I heard it Dax" Jak replied as he put his back against the rock, and got out his MorphGun.

He then switched it to blaster mode, locked and loaded, and then slowly peeked on the edge of the rock.

What he saw surprised him.

* * *

><p>And then we cut to a few minutes earlier with Ratchet falling.<p>

You just hate me for doing this are you?

Anyway Ratchet landed face first, onto the ground while Clank was in helepack mode and landed safely.

Ratchet got up groaning, and looked at Clank standing near him.

"I don't get why you didn't attach yourself to my back so we both could have landed safely" Ratchet said slowly getting up.

"Oh sometimes I do that" Clank replied.

Ratchet rolled his eyes, and just then he heard the sound of a gun loading.

Ratchet and Clank looked at each other.

"You think their friendly?" Ratchet asked.

"Not sure" Clank replied.

"Always good to make sure" Ratchet replied, and clank nodded back.

He put his back against the wall and checked the ammo on his blaster, there was still plenty left.

Very slowly with his back against he went to the edge of the rock, an then brought himself over it, and what he saw surprised him.

Sound Familiar?

When both Ratchet and Jak rounded the corner, they found themselvs pointing their weapons at each other not knowing if they were a Friend or a foe.

"Who are you?" Jak asked, it was hard making a conversation with someone who was pointing a weapon at you.

"I was about to ask you that myself." Ratchet replied. "I assume you don't know this planet."

"No I don't" Jak replied "I just somehow landed here."

"So why don't you let me pass so I can continue on my way" Ratchet asked.

"Make me" Jak said.

Looks like we have a stand off.

Anyway they both knocked their guns out of their hands, making them use their melee attacks, Ratchet managed to hit Jak with his wrench, but Jak was expecting the next attack so he ducked, and hit Ratchet.

Now you wondering where Clank and Daxter were during all of this.

Well they were watching them fight, without making an effort them to help them.

"So you don't know how you got here either" Clank said looking at Daxter.

"No, all I know is that a vortex came up and pulled us in and there we were." Daxter replied.

"Hmm a vortex" Clank said. "We got here the same way."

Eventually all of Ratchet and Jak's fighting could not be seen, and a dust cloud had appeared.

And it rolled towrds Clank and Daxter, and they to were pulled into the fight.

Eventually they rolled down a hill and they here heading towards someone, or some people.

Let's zoom in on those people, keep zooming in.

* * *

><p>And now were back to Sonic, Tails, Calvin and Hobbes, where Calvin and Hobbes were finishing up their story on how they got here, with the help of the MTM of course because when they were getting pulled into the vortex Calvin and Hobbes were screaming their heads off.<p>

"So you were attacked by Robots, and then taken here by a vortex." Sonic said, thinking on the important details of the story.

"Yeah pretty much sums it up" Calvin said.

Sonic thought about it for a moment "My best bet is that those robot's were sent by eggman, the vortex however I can not help you with."

"Whoa whoa whoa Back up." Hobbes said "Who is this Eggman, is he like a half human half egg?"

"No Hobbes, Eggman is not a half human half egg." Sonic said holding back a laugh "He is one of my enemies."

Before Calvin could ask who Eggman was, he noticed a dust cloud that was heading towards them, before they could react they were consumed by the dust cloud.

All at once everyone was fighting so it was impossible who was punching who.

"Ow who's foot in my face!?"

"Get your foot off of my hand."

"Stop hitting me"

"I'm not hitting you."

"Then who is?"

"Give me my wrench back"

"Here's your stupid wrench."

"Ouch you didn't need to do that."

Needless to say this went on for quite a while

Eventually, the fighting stopped.

When the dust cloud died off, the hero's were bruised, and beaten up in many places.

They slowly got up, which wasn't easy when you have one person piled up on another.

For a moment they all looked at each other, trying to figure out what they all saw in front of them.

Then they started fighting.

Well except for Sonic, Tails, Hobbes, Daxter, and clank.

So technically only three of them were fighting.

"Honestly why would you have a orange rat on your sholdier" Ratchet yelled at Jak "At least Clank is useful, for somethings"

"Dax, is useful for somethings" Jak defended. "He's just not willing to do them that's, all"

"Oh Sure" Calvin said "I have two compainons with me now, one was a tiger who used to run away from danger, and this" He then pulled out the MTM.

"Ohh i'm scared of the CD player" Ratchet said sarcasticly.

Calvin then fired the laser out of the MTM.

It then electrocuted Ratchet, but he got back up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile The people who were not arguing were starring at the argument that was before them.<p>

"So how long is this going to go on" Sonic asked.

"To be honest I do not know" Hobbes said "At least with Calvin's rants I can tell when hes done"

"I have nothing" Daxter said, and he turned towrds Clank "You know when this is going to be finished?"

"No I'm afraid not" Clank said.

And they watched as the argument continued.

* * *

><p>"Honestly, for a six year old, isn't that a bit to advanced for you?" Jak asked looking at the MTM.<p>

"Would you rather have a laser hit you?" Calvin asked holding up the MTM at Jak.

Jak instantly went quiet.

"Thought so" replied Calvin with a smirk on his face.

And so the arguments continued.

By then Sonic had enough of the arguing.

"Ok I think that's enough" Sonic said.

Instantly the arguing stopped just in time to because the argument was breaking down into a fight, and everyone looked at Sonic.

"Look I already know that we don't really know each other much, but that does not give us a reason to fight." Sonic said.

"True" Hobbes said.

"So it's best that we all know each other" Sonic continued "First I want to know where your from, and please one at a time."

Jak went first "Well me and Dax are from Haven City." He said.

"Haven City?" Sonic thought to himself "That's doesn't look like a place around here."

Then Ratchet came up "Me and Clank from the planet Veldin." he said.

"Veldin?" Sonic thought "Now that's a planet I do not know."

Finally Calvin went up "Me and Hobbes are from Earth." He said.

Sonic thought about it for a moment thinking of the places that the group has told.

"So my best guess is that you are all from different planets." Sonic said to the heroes.

"That guess is probably as good as any." Ratchet said.

"I agree" Jak said

"I agree too" Calvin said.

"Ok now that we all know where your from can you tell me your names?" Sonic asked.

Oh look the camera is panning up, watch that camera pan.

Keep watching it, and then we see a drone, and at that point the camera stops panning up.

Oh look were zooming into the drone, and now were going to its lens.

* * *

><p>And now we are in a base and it has a computer screen with the the hero's introducing themselves.<p>

Then we see a man, the same man we have seen back when he picked up Eggman, and Called the 3 villains a while back after Calvin went into the vortex.

And right now he is not happy.

"This is exactly what I had feared" The man said slamming his hands on the table. "If they unite and work together, all my plans go down the drain."

He looked out of his window, which viewed the emptiness of space, thinking of what he should do.

"I know that Eggman isn't sending any more of those assassin robot's, but I can override the machine that makes those robot's, and send them out to kill the heroes." The man said with an evil grin on his face.

Then he walked towards the table and pulled out a laptop, then he typed in a few commands, clearly an override code, made the machine make 8 robots, and then he sent them against the heroes.

"I know they can handle 2 robots, lets see if they can handle 8" The man said.

And at this point he would have done an evil laugh, but he didn't, he was a diabolical mastermind, he didn't have time to do villain cliches.

* * *

><p>Now lets get back to Sonic shall we.<p>

Right now the hero's had told each others name, and had finished describing how they got here.

"Ok so you were all attacked by robots then sucked into a vortex." Sonic said.

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up" Jak said.

"Ok all we know how we got here is that we got sucked up into a vortex and then brought here, and before that you got attacked by robots." Sonic said remembering all the details of each of the heroes stories.

Then Jak noticed something passing behind a rock, suddenly one of the robot's that attacked three of our hero's jumped out, lunging towards them.

Jak acted fast and shot the robot, but unfortunately, not in the head

"Guys" Jak said "We have company."

Everyone turned and saw the robot that was slowly getting up.

"Well at least it's one robot" Calvin said.

Just as he finished the sentence, 7 more robot's came up.

"I stand corrected." Calvin said, with a more worried look on his face.

The robots then surrounded our hero's in a circle.

"This is bad" Ratchet said looking around at the robot's surrounded them.

"Indeed" Clank replied "I don't know how were going to get out of this one."

"You know Hobbes remember how I said on how I wished something exciting would happen." Calvin said. "Looks like I got my wish, but not what I expected."

"Agreed" Hobbes said. "I'm gonna need a bunch of tuna after this."

The robot's then got their weapons ready.

"So anyone have ideas on how were going to get out of this?" Sonic asked the group.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note<strong>: _And another cliffhanger, Looks like our heroes are in a bad situation, how are they going to get out of this?_

_Also Don't be afraid to Review, Just because the story is in progress doesn't mean you can't review it, and I would really appreciate it if you did. Anyway see you next week._


	7. Meeting With The Eggman

**Authors Note:**_Okay It's Here are you happy now?_

_Look for the past couple of weeks I had had a very hectic schedule,and because of that it didn't give me enough time to write this chapter. I had something called school getting in the way of writing, so I wasn't able to post a chapter then._

_Also I had something called April vacation it was a good time to relax after a very hectic week at school so I may not have posted a chapter last week, not to mention I was watching the first season of game of thrones that I got for Easter. _

_Look I'm not angry I just don't want to be angry with people who aren't used to delays. Don't expect a chapter to come out every week there will be delays._

_And with that out of the way, on with the long awaited Chapter._

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 Meeting With The Eggman<p>

The Robots had finished charging up their weapons, and now they were aimed at the heroes.

"Do not resist, or you will be executed." one of the robots said pointing a gun at one of the heroes

"Why are you asking us not to resist if your going to kill us anyway" Jak asked.

"You will die slower if you don't resist" The robot replied.

"Oh" Jak said.

"Well it was nice knowing you for the few minutes I had with you." Ratchet said.

Calvin meanwhile was thinking of something.

We zoom inside of his head, we see his brain however it is not the brain you might think of.

Inside him was a command center, that had many Calvin's working furiously day and night, keeping Calvin operational.

Right now they were trying to think of something to escape the robots and destroy them at the same time.

"What options do we have so far?" One Calvin asked running through the thought center, with papers in his hands.

"Well we have attacking them with the MTM, Using the Scream Horn, Transmogrifying them with the Transmogrifyer gun, and all of them ended in our death." The Chief Calvin replied.

"There is one more thing we can try." The Courier Calvin said handing the Chief Calvin a paper.

The Chief Calvin read the paper. "It is risky, but we can try it." He said.

"Very well" The Courier Calvin said, and he ran off.

The Chief Calvin then typed the idea into the console, and pressed enter.

We zoom out of Command center and back to Calvin.

Calvin smiled, and reached in his back pocket, and pulled out a top spinner.

Hobbes recognizing it would have cried out for Calvin using this device but because they were in a life or death situation he decided not to protest.

He noticed that this new group were touching each other in some way, some were back to back, one was on a sholdier, and another was a backpack of some sort, so Hobbes put his hand on one person.

"Ready." A robot said to his crew

Hobbes nodded his head at Calvin

"Aim."

Calvin put his finger on the button.

"Fire!"

Calvin pushed the button.

Everyone closed their eyes expecting for the worst.

But it never came.

Sonic opened his eyes, and noticed something.

All of the lasers were stopped in mid air, and the robots seamed to have froze in place.

"What happened?" He asked looking around. "Did time just stop or something?."

"Something like that." Calvin replied casually clearly used to this. "Were actually in a dimension where time has stopped, oh and one more thing."

He got out something that looked like discs, and handed them to the heroes who were going out of their daze.

"These are time discs" Calvin explained handing them the discs. "Don't let go of them or you'll be trapped in this single second forever."

They managed to escape the robots, while avoiding the laser that had stopped in mid air, once they managed to get out, Calvin pressed the button

_BOOM!_

Time started up again, and the lasers hit the robots, destroying 3 of them, leaving only 5 standing.

"There are still 5 left." Ratchet pointed out.

"We can take them." Jak said. "You need to aim for the head to destroy them"

"Yeah, I think we should try to aim for the legs to try to slow them down" Calvin replied.

And with that they went into battle, Calvin got out his transforgrifyer gun, and switched it to laser mode, and shot at a few robots, he managed too shoot one in the head, destroying it, however he managed to shoot robots in the arm and legs, slowing them down.

Jak managed to knockback the robots with the scatter gun, and then managed to shoot one in the head, and, also managed to shoot a robot before he got stabbed in the back.

Ratchet then got out the blaster and shot them at the robots, managing to destroy one.

Two robots were left standing.

Sonic then ran at a speed so fast that even the heroes were surprised at how fast he was, and managed to hit both robots and destroyed one.

The remaining robot looked around and noticed that he was out numbered, and he silenly activated the self destruct mechanism blowing itself up.

When the smoke cleared our heroes looked at the remains of the robot.

There was a pause as they looked at the remains of the robot.

Sonic then got a specific part with eggman's logo on it. "This is definitely eggman who sent those robots." He then said "Who else would want you dead.?

"So thats who sent those robots" Jak said, pulling out the faulty transmitter that he was lured with. "Thats the same symbol that this transmitter had."

"Your absolutely right." A voice said from behind him.

Everyone turned around, and they saw him.

It was Eggman, who was in some sort of machine, it had four legs, clearly to support the weight of the four arms, and all four arms were, holding a very dangerous weapons, one was holding a blade, another was a saw, and two was holding, a Gatling gun, and another was a multi fire rocket launcher.

"Allow me to introduce myself" Eggman said from inside his robot. "I am Doctor Eggman, and now that you know that, prepare to die!"

Everyone stared at the man who had just introduced himself, and said he would kill him.

"Ok that would be one of the more creative names I have heard from a mad scientests." Calvin replie. "And you were the one who sent those robots against us"

"Yes I did." Eggman said "And they failed, so now I am going to kill you myself."

The robot then armed, and aimed it's weapon's at our heroes.

"Everyone stay around me." Calvin said.

"Why?" Ratchet asked.

"Trust me." Calvin replied back.

Calvin them hit a few buttons on the MTM, and he finished pressing the last button, when Eggman fired his weapons.

In a instant we couldn't even see our heroes over a cloud of smoke, thanks to the rockets, and machine gun fire.

This went on for a full minute, Eggman watching eagerly.

After that the smoke cleared and Eggman watched, hoping to see the heroes dead, however instead he saw something that surprised him.

All of the heroes were completely fine, and they were surrounded by a shield that must have protected them by the attacks.

"WHAT!" Eggman yelled. "HOW COULD HAVE YOU SURVIVED THAT!?"

Just then Calvin stepped in front of the heroes, holding the cd player with a smug grin on his face. "Behold one of the many beauty's of the MTM." He said, showing it to Eggman proudly. "It can also teleport, shoot lases, travel through time."

"You might as well call me a electronic swiss army knife." The MTM replied.

Then Sonic stepped in front of Calvin. "So Eggman, have any other ideas you might want to try?" He asked to Eggman.

Eggman looked at the heroes, he know they could defeat his robot.

"This isn't over Hedgehog" Eggman said, and he began to ran off, however Sonic wasn't going to let him get away that easily.

"You guys stay here" Sonic said looking at the heroes "I'll go Deal on Eggman, after that I'll figure out how to get you all back to your respective planets."

"Heck No." Calvin said stepping up. "I believe owe him something for sending those robots to kill me."

"I agree with Calvin." Ratchet said. "I have a score to settle with him."

Everyone looked at Jak waiting for his answer.

"Ah what the heck" Jak said "I'll go too."

Sonic paused for a moment, determining on whether they should come with him or not "Very well" he finally said. "Let's get him."

And with that they ran after Eggman and his killer robot.

Eggman piloted his robot, looking back every once in a while just to see whether or not Sonic was chasing him or not, the next time he looked back he saw not only Sonic chasing him, but the other heroes as well.

"Doesn't he ever give up?" Eggman asked to himself, then he checked some sort of box next to him, before closing it quickly.

"He has no idea what is coming to him though." Eggman chuckled looking back at the heroes.

As soon as he said that he felt a shock near him, he looked up, and saw sonic on the glass window, and he then waved at him, right before hitting one of the legs of the robot, the leg was still intact, but one more good hit and it was gone.

Before Eggman could react Sonic manged to jump off Eggman's robot and joined the others, then Eggman felt the robot losing a part, he looked and noticed that he lost a leg of the robot.

"Oh this isn't good." Eggman muttered, and continued on, his robot slower then before.

Meanwhile, the other heroes managed to catch up to Sonic, and the robot.

"Couldn't you go a little bit slower next time?" Ratchet asked catching his breath.

"Yeah I sure that even my vanishing act isn't as fast as you." Hobbes said wiping sweat from his brow.

"Looks like your vanishing act as been bested." Calvin said.

"Shut up" Hobbes replied.

"The robot's not far behind." Sonic said. "Hopefully it will be easier to catch up to it, thanks to the leg I took out."

"Good now lets take out out the other legs." Calvin said.

"Hold on a minute." Jak said pointing to the robot. "Have you forgotten that the robot has a blade and a saw, and if he notices us he could cut us in half."

"Oh" Calvin said. "I never really thought of that."

"Anyone have any ideas?" Ratchet asked.

"I have one." Hobbes said. "Calvin, remember that vanishing act I used to do that annoyed you?"

"Yes, Hobbes I remember." Calvin said. "you were a coward back then."

"Well now i'm going to use that to annoy Eggman." Hobbes said. "And ill use that to disable those blade and saw weapons."

and with that and a gust of the wind he vanished.

"Does he usually do this?" Sonic asked Calvin.

"He used to do it all the time, mostly when he was in danger." Calvin said. "But now he doesn't do that much anymore."

Eggman looked back to make sure the heroes weren't following him. To his relief they weren't.

Then out of nowhere a tiger appeared, and did a friendly wave at him.

Eggman tried to attack the tiger, with his blade, but he was too slow and hit the robot instead.

Then he noticed the arm with the blade seemed to die, and then it fell off.

Eggman turned on rearview camera, and noticed that the tiger was working on the other arm.

Before he could even react arm with the saw came off, and the tiger vanished into thin air.

Now eggman was 2 arms short, grumbling he continued on.

Hobbes then reappeared to the heroes.

"Arm's with bladed weapons are gone." Hobbes said. "Lets take out the rest of the leg's now."

"Good." Sonic said "Now lets get him."

and everyone chased after the robot.

Once they caught up to the robot, they began attacking one of it's leg's.

After awhile the leg they were shooting, fell to the ground as well as the robot.

The Heroes managed to get to the window where Eggman was strugleing to get the robot up, but no matter what button he pushed the robot would not get up.

"So Eggman?" Sonic asked. "Still ready to give up?"

Eggman then looked Sonic and then he did an evil grin.

"Oh your so naive hedgehog." He said, and then he pressed a button.

Instantly the remaining legs went into lander position, the arms with the guns shortaned to the point where only the weapons remained, and then 3 helicopter blades came out. Where the robot once stood, a helicopter had taken it's place.

"Farewell hedgehog." Eggman said. "i'll be seeing you soon."

and with that the helicopter lifted off the ground.

The heroes watched the helicopter for a few moments as it flew out into the distance.

"I think it's obvious we need air vehices to catch up to him." Jak said at last.

Ratchet then checked something on his arm. "I think I can teleport my ship here." he said.

"Yeah, and I have my own form of transportation too" Calvin said.

"There's just one problem for me and tail's flight." Sonic said. "Before you guys came, Eggman destroyed our plane, does anyone know how to fix it quickly?"

Calvin then stepped up. "I know a way to fix your plane using the MTM." He said.

"Ok" Sonic said. "Let's see it."

"Come along Hobbes" Calvin said "We have a plane to fix."

Hobbes thought about it for a moment.

Now your probably expecting for him to walk the other way.

Wrong because he would have done it back then when he was a cowardly lion.

Instead he walked towards Calvin, Sonic, and Tails to go with them.

"You go ahead and teleport your ship Ratchet." Hobbes said. "I'll be off with the Airplane repair crew. Well catch up to you later."

Calvin pressed a few buttons on the MTM, and there was a field of electricity surrounding him, Sonic, Hobbes and Tails. Then they were teleported out of there.

Jak, Daxter, Ratchet, and Clank stared at the place where the repair crew was.

After a few moments, Ratchet pressed a button, and then with a field of light, the aphelion appeared.

Ratchet and Clank got in the ship, and then Ratchet looked at Jak and Daxter.

"Well, are you going to get in?" Ratchet asked.

We now focus on the remains of Sonic and Tail's plane.

Calvin was right now scanning the wreakage of Sonic and Tail's plane while Soinc, Tail's, and Hobbes watched.

After a few moments, the MTM beeped.

"Looks like your ship took explosion." The MTM said.

"Yeah pretty much." Sonic said "Can you fix it?"

"Off course he can fix it" Calvin said pushing buttons on the MTM. "MTM activate time repair ray."

"Ok" The MTM said

And suddenly a green beam fired out of the cd players, and struck sonic and tail's plane.

It slowly began to get up, and the propeller flew back into place.

"Huh impressive." Sonic sail looking at the slowly repairing ship. "So how long is this going to take?"

"Oh I don't know" The MTM said "about 5 minutes"

"Great." Sonic muttered. "Let's hope that Ratchet and Jak are doing good."

Meanwhile in the sky The aphelion was chasing the Egg chopper.

Inside the aphelion was Ratchet, Jak, Clank, and Daxter. They managed to fit everyone into the aphelion, and were in the process of chasing eggman, hoping to shoot him down.

"Were getting close." Jak said pointing at the chopper. "Hopefully we can shoot him down."

"Yeah ok" Ratchet said arming the missiles "I think i'm close enough to shoot him down."

Just then two words came up on the aphelions screen.

**TARGET LOCKED**

"Excellent" Ratchet said. "Now i'm going to fire and get this over with."

and he pressed the button.

The missile went out, and streaked towards Eggmans ship.

Just before The missile hit eggmans ship however, a bunch of flares came out, and the missile went a different direction and exploded harmlessly.

Just then Eggman turned on to the aphelion, facing it.

"Do you really think I would go down that easily?" Eggman said over a microphone. "I had myself prepared." and then he laughed.

Then there as a beeping noise from within the aphelion, ratchet looked up and was shocked.

"Uh guys were locked on." Ratchet said.

"Well can't you do anything?" Jak asked. "do something like eggman did?"

"No, I never bothered to install something like that in the aphelion." Ratchet said searching the aphelions button. "Hopefully the aphelion's shield can take the missile."

and with that the missile launched from eggman's ship, and headed straight towards them.

Everyone in the aphelion braced for the missiles impact, hoping the shield would take the blast for them.

The missile hit and everyone inside felt the impact.

When everyone opened their eyes they found the aphelion perfectly fine.

Ratchet checked the systems. "Uh guys, I have some good news and some bad news he said." he said.

"Whats the good news" Jak asked looking at Ratchet.

"The good news is that the shields were enough to not damage the aphelion." Ratchet said.

"and the bad news?" Daxter asked.

"The blast disabled the aphelion's systems." Ratchet said.

As soon as he finished that sentence they began to fall.

Ratchet tried to get the aphelion so it wouldn't crash but nothing was responding.

Jak was trying to help Ratchet with trying to prevent them from crashing, but because he didn't know the ship he was hesitant on what button to push.

As for Clank and Daxter, they were holding on to something as they were plummeting to the ground.

Ratchet was now trying to get the aphelion's systems back online but the ground was coming up fast.

"C'mon turn on you stupid ship." Ratchet muttered as he presses button's.

Jak looked out the window, the ground was coming closer fast.

We may not be able to get out to this one Jak thought to himself.

Just then Ratchet pulled a lever, and the ship began to activate.

"Yes, I got it" Ratchet said.

"Might as well try to go up fast." Jak said looking out the window. "Because the ground is coming up fast."

Ratchet then pulled up and the ship went above ground.

Once they were safe Ratchet asked "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes." Jak said slowly getting up.

"Yeah i'm alright." Daxter said pulling the pilots manual that had flown out of the storage container when the aphelion was faling.

"Aside from a few minor bolts that I rattled up in the crash, yes I am alright." Clank said.

"Ok now that we know that were alright." Ratchet said. "Were going to find Eggman again."

"Your not going to attack him again are you?" Jak asked. "Because the last time we almost went down with the ship."

"Were not going to attack him." Ratchet said. "Were just going to trail him until Calvin, and Sonic show up."

"That sounds like a good plan." Jak said.

"I agree" Daxter said "It's much better then getting shot at."

And with that they went to go find eggman.

**Authors note: **_Once again I apologize for being so late with this chapter, some other stuff just got in the way of this. I'm sorry_

_Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long as this one._


	8. Battle Above Green Hill

**Authors Note: **Originally_ this was going to be part of chapter 7, however because I felt that it would be too long for me and the fact that I wanted to give you chapter 7 out to you asap. It was separated into an 8__th__ chapter, so anyway this is it, also it will introduce a new character who will accompany the team throughout the adventure._

_Anyway on with the chapter._

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Battle above Green Hill.<p>

Amy Rose loved many things, but mostly she loved Sonic the Hedgehog, in fact she often chased him whenever he saw him, whether he liked it or a not.

Today she was walking in green hill, with no sight of Sonic so far. When she heard an explosion, when she looked at the direction she saw a ship falling down, with another ship in front of them.

Then the ship that was shot fly up, and continue it's pursuit.

Before she had a chance to wonder who's ships those were, she heard voices.

"I'm telling you Calvin, I gotta thank you for repairing my plane"

"Why thank you Sonic, Good thing I recently added that repair ray to the MTM"

Amy smiled, Sonic was near by, but there was a question she was asking herself, who was Calvin, and The MTM.

Curious she slowly began to sneak up, when she was close enough to view.

She saw Sonic, and Tails, next to their old plane, There was also two other people next to them, one was a boy who looked about 6 years old, a red shirt, black pants, and most interestingly he had yellow spikey hair, he was also holding a CD player. The other was a tiger who was standing on his legs.

She assumed that one of those people was Calvin, but who was the MTM.

However she didn't care right now she saw sonic, and she began to ran towards them.

Meanwhile, Calvin had finished repairing Sonic and Tail's plane.

Tail's was now in the plane trying to see if it was working, the moment plane started up the propeller started spinning.

"Good news, It's opperational" Tails said.

"Alright." Calvin said. "Now we can get to Jak and Ratchet so we can get Eggman."

Just then Hobbes noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"Uh guys, who's that coming from inside the forest." Hobbes said pointing at the trees.

Sonic looked at where Hobbes was pointing and groaned.

"Oh great" He muttered Recognizing the figure.

"Friend of yours?" Hobbes said

"You can say something like that" Sonic said.

Just then Amy Rose came out.

"There you are Sonic." She said.

Calvin shocked to see who it was, started digging through his hypercube.

"I have been looking of you for hours." Amy said "Where have you been."

"Look Amy I'm not in the mood right now" Sonic said nervously backing away.

Just then a water balloon hit Amy soaking her.

"Who therew that" Amy said clearly angry.

"I did" Calvin said.

"Why did you do that" Amy asked accusingly at Calvin.

"Well I'm Dictator for Life of G.R.O.S.S which stands for get rid of slimy girls." Calvin explained. "And your a girl so I threw a water balloon at you."

"That wasn't very nice" Amy said. Then Suddenly she pulled a hammer out of nowhere.

Where she stores her hammer I have no idea.

"How would you like a hammer to pay you back" Amy asked.

"Oh Really how would like another water balloon to pay you back" Calvin asked back holding another water ballon.

Just then Hobbes got in between them before it got out of control.

"Look were aren't going to defeat eggman if we are arguing with each other." Hobbes said. "So why don't we put our differences aside for just a few minutes and go fight him."

For a moment Amy looked at Calvin.

Then they slowley lowered their weapons and put them back were they belonged.

"Ok" Calvin said "But don't expect this to be a regular thing."

"I won't" Amy said staring at him.

Then they walked away.

Amy went with Sonic and Tails, and Calvin went to Hobbes.

"How about you come with us Calvin" Sonic asked. "You don't have any form of flight after all"

"Says you." Calvin said rolling his eyes as he dug through his hypercube.

Finally he pulled out a familiar Cardboard box, and he got in it.

For a moment Sonic, Tails, and Amy stared at it.

"You have got to be kidding me." Tails said. "How is that going to fly?"

Hobbes looked at Tails "You don't really know Calvin" he said then he turned back to Calvin. "How much fuel do we have in the box?"

"We have about enough fuel." Calvin said checking on something in the box. "Now let's get eggman."

Hobbes then went into the box, Calvin seemed to press a few buttons, and then to everyone but Calvin and Hobbes surprise, the box began to rise.

As they watched the Box ascend, Calvin then pressed a few buttons, and just then the box flew out of there.

Everyone watched where the box was once there.

Finally Tails muttered. "It's amazing what you can do with cardboard these days"

* * *

><p>Back to the aphelion for awhile, Jak, Ratchet, Clank, and Daxter managed to catch up to eggmans ship, and were now tailing him<p>

So far Eggman had not noticed them, which was a good thing because they did not want to get shot down again.

"What's taking them so long?" Jak asked. "They should have been here by now."

"Look repairing planes don't take a short time." Ratchet said defensively. "They'll probably be here soon."

Then Daxter looked outside and noticed something. "Uh guys slap me if I'm seeing things but is that a cardboard box flying?" He said.

Everyone looked out and saw that daxter wasn't seeing things. There was indeed a cardboard box flying.

Not only that but they noticed that Calvin and Hobbes were in it, and as it both of them knew that they were in there they waved at them.

After looking at the cardboard box for a few seconds, ratchet spoke.

"If Calvin and Hobbes are flying with us now, then Sonic must not be far behind."

Sure enough a few minutes later Sonic's plane came up, and it was something like a bi plane.

"Well it looks like were all here" Jak said looking at the cardboard box and the plane. "Lets get Eggman."

Sonic as if he heard gave the thumbs up and flew towards eggman, with Calvin, and Jak following with him. All to defeat Eggman

* * *

><p>Eggman looked behind him, the ship he attempted to shoot down was still tailing him, now normaly he would attack him again, however for some stupid reason he programed it to attack only if his enemies attack him.<p>

Pretty stupid programing huh?

Then the he got hit, when he looked back he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

It was a flying cardboard box, with that boy and his tiger in there.

He fired at the cardboard box, however the missile was shot down as soon when it was near the cardboard box.

Then he noticed the boy aiming a CD player at him, and he pressed a button and fired.

Because this wasn't a missile the flare's would work so he got hit, to be more specific the ship got hit on the back wing.

Before he could retaliate, the box flew away, and he got another lock on, he looked back, and saw the ship that he thought he shot down, he attempted to fire again, however as the missile got near the missile was destroyed.

Just then he heard a voice over the communicator.

"Now now Eggman did you really think that would work the second time" The voice said "We have our own defenses too."

Then the ship fired his missile. But this time eggman had no way of defending himself.

The missile then scored a direct hit, and soon it the ship was being to lose it's mobility in the air, one more hit and it was going down.

Then he noticed Sonic flying next to him on the plane. He was shocked that just a few moments ago the plane was blown up, and now it looked goo as new.

However in that moment in of shook it left sonic able to attack him, as he game towards them, eggman activated something, and the part that eggman was flying ejected revealing another ship, and then eggman flew away from them.

Unfortunately that meant Sonic was now falling to his death.

Then as he was falling he was then caught by something, It was as if he wasn't falling anymore but rather floating

He looked and he saw that Calvin and Hobbes had the MTM out and was now holding him up. They then they brought him to the cardboard box, and put him inside which was surprisingly roomy.

They then flew him back to tails plane, whom to their relief was unarmed.

"Thanks guys" Tails said.

"No problem tails" Calvin said "we wouldn't have let him die on our watch." and with that he flew after Eggmans small hovercraft that was getting farther and farther away from them as we tell this story.

After looking at the place where Calvin was flying was for a few moments, Sonic finally said to tails. "Ok tails, lets get Eggman once and for all"

and then they flew off after Eggman, with the aphelion joining them soon after.

Luckily for them the Eggmans smaller ship wasn't as fast as the one he left behind.

You'd think he would have more time to build these things don't you?

However despite its slower speed it was more tougher, then the previous one.

So when Ratchet and Calvin attempted to fire their weapons at them it had no effect on the ship.

Ratchet Stared at the ship in frustration thinking of some way they could damage to it, then the aphelions shuttle hatch opened. He looked and noticed that Jak and opened the hatch and was now getting his weapon out, it seamed to be a launcher type weapon then the rife he saw earlier.

Jak then aimed the weapon at eggmans ship, and then charged it for a few seconds, and then he fired.

Do you want to know how long this took?

About 6 seconds, that fast.

It hit Eggman's ship and even though it can resist lasers and blasts, but it cant resist a fully charged shot, so he went down, with the heroes in pursuit.

A few minutes later they located the site where Eggmans shuttle crashed, and they found Eggman crawling out of the ship with a mysterious package in hand.

The heroes stopped a few feet where Eggman was, and then Sonic spoke.

"Where do you think your going Eggman?" He asked.

Eggman looked back, shocked on how he got here so quickly. "No...Nowhere Sonic" he stuttered "I was just fleeing."

"Oh I was just wondering what that package was for." Sonic said "Most likely plans for your next scheme."

Then Eggman began to turn, and there was an evil smile on his face, something about that made Sonic's blood run cold.

"Oh i'm not working on my next plan sonic" Eggman said coldly "The plan I had was just part of my new plan, and what is inside this package is part of the plan."

He then opened the package, revealing something that shocked Sonic, Tails and Amy, as well as the rest of the heroes. With the other heroes being shocked for different reasons.

Inside were 7 different colored emeralds, yellow, dark blue, light blue, purple, red, green, and white, respectively.

"Yes these chaos emeralds are going to help me awake an evil that will destroy you all" Eggman said and then he began to laugh, and after a few minutes of laughing he coughed.

"Now then" He continued after recovering form his cough. "I shall telaport these emeralds, and succeed in my plan.

He brought up a device, and pressed a few buttons, and the emeralds began to produce a trail that was going in one direction, and the trails were their respective color's, and the device began to make a noise.

Before Sonic could react, a laser hit Eggman on the chest, he looked and noticed Calvin had his transfogrifyer gun.

The laser appeared to have disrupted the teleportation, because not the trails were going in two different direction's, and sonic quickly ran and seamed to grab something, and after he did that the chaos emeralds, disappeared.

Eggman got back up, and apparently he didn't notice that the teleport changing directions, so he smiled.

"Well well, looks like I succeeded in teleported the emeralds, farewell Sonic" Eggman said "FOREVER!"

He then pressed a button, and teleported out of there.

For a moment, everyone stared at where Eggman was just a few seconds ago.

Then Calvin realizing something, began pressing buttons on the MTM.

"Well that's great" Amy said furious "Eggman has the Chaos emeralds, and now is going to do whatever hes going to do, with those emeralds."

Suddenly Calvin's MTM started beeping, he looked at it, and smiled. "Actually he doesn't have them." he said.

"What do you mean he doesn't have them?" Ratchet asked.

Calvin ignored the question, and said to the MTM. "MTM activate map of the chaos emeralds current locations."

Then a map of the stars suddenly expanded from the MTM, and points came up, pointing out the locations of where the chaos emeralds are.

First Calvin zoomed into a modern town, with people casually going about their day, and prepared to not pay attention to anything interesting around them.

"Now two of them are on my planet, somewhere around this area." Calvin said pointing to the scene.

"Ok that's good, but where are the rest of them" Jak asked. Looking at the map.

"MTM target the next location of the emeralds." Calvin said.

"Righto" The MTM said. "Targeting the nearest location of the Emeralds."

Then the map went to the next location, and showed a futuristic city, with hovering cars.

"Huh that must be Haven City" Jak said.

"And the final two are here" Calvin said focusing on the final location, the scene showed various planet's.

"I think thats going to be a bit hard to find those last two emeralds." Hobbes said looking at the scene.

"That must be my galaxy" Ratchet said.

"Ok but where is the last emerald." Tails said looking at the map.

"I don't really know Ether eggman got the emerald and has something that prevents me from tracking him." Calvin said searching. "Or it may be lost in space."

"Well we don't have time for this" Daxter said. "We should get those emeralds now or that Eggman would get him first."

"Ok ok" Calvin said. "Ill teleport to the nearest location of the emeralds. MTM teleport to the nearest location of the chaos emeralds"

"Righto" The MTM said, and the machinery began whiling. Soon an electric field, came up, and surrounded our heroes.

Then as quickly as that happened it immediately died down.

"Wait what happened" Amy asked. "I though we would teleport there and grab the emerald."

"Unfortunatly we can't." The MTM said. "The teleportation range is too far for me."

"WHAT!?" Calvin yelled. "THE FATE OF OUR WORLDS IS HANGING ON THE BALANCE AND THE THING STOPING IS IS A TELEPORTATION RANGE!?"

"Look I didn't make the rules of my range Calvin" The MTM said. "So where going to have to find another way to get to the nearest planet."

Calvin was deep in thought, when someone tapped the shoulder, he turned around, turning out Sonic with something around his hand.

"Calvin I think I may have something that may help us with your teleportation range problem." He said, then he revealed what he had in his hand.

Everyone looked at what he had in shock.

It was a chaos emerald

"How did you manage to get that before they all teleproted away." Hobbes asked bewildered.

"Well before they all went away I managed to grab one" Sonic explained. "So I hope this is enough to get us to the nearest planet."

"I hope so too" Calvin said, and he opened the MTM case, and placed the emerald inside of it.

When the Emerald was in the MTM. It began to glow along with the MTM.

"Woah, this range is good we'll be able to get to the nearest planet with an emerald with this." The MTM said clearly shocked by it's power.

"Yeah that's nice MTM." Calvin said rolling his eyes. "Now teleport us already."

"Ok Ok, but i'm going to tell you something before we go." The MTM said

"What is it now MTM" Calvin said.

"I can't teleport right next to the Chaos Emeralds" The MTM explained. "They seam to have a field that prevent me from teleporting directly to them."

Everyone was in silence for a second taking in the information.

Finally Hobbes spoke. "Well it makes sense, because if we could teleport next to them it would kill all the drama and suspense, and besides we would have an adventure if it wasn't for this limitation. We also would have a story that the author is writing on"

Everyone Murmured in agreement.

"Right then" The MTM said "Teleporting to the next emerald."

Once again the field went around them and this time in a bright flash they disappeared, off to whatever location they were going to land in.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Back at the Villains main base, Eggman had just returned from the battle, a few seconds after he arrived, an annoucement came on.<p>

"Dr. Eggman you are needed in the conference room, Repeat Dr. Eggman you are needed in the conference room."

I wonder what they needed me for Eggman thought.

When he entered the conference room, Erol, Nefarious, Earl, and two of his aliens were in there looking worried.

"Why did I needed to be called here?" Eggman asked.

"Well, this." Erol said, and pressed a button.

It was the man who hired the villains again, and he didn't look very happy.

"EGGMAN DO YOU HAVE THE CHAOS EMERALDS!?" He said.

"Yes yes I do, they are in the cargo bay." Eggman said nervously.

"THEN WHY DOES IT SAY THAT YOU DON'T HAVE ANY OF THEM!" The man said.

"Oh um...Maybe your computer is slow." Eggman lied.

There was a pause as the man and Eggman stared at him.

"You are a terrible liar Eggman" The man said finally.

He then Showed the Current locations of the Emeralds. "These are the locations, of the Emeralds right now, I'm pretty sure all of you are familiar to these places." he said in voice over

Then he showed the heroes teleporting to get to the nearest emeralds.

"Also Those heroes, are after the emeralds, too, they must not get them first. Get them or suffer the consequences." The Man finally said.

And with that the call ended.

The Villains looked at each other looking worried.

Finally Eggman spoke. "What is the current location of the heroes?"

Erol punched in a few commands, and looked at the map. "Their in the place where I came from." he said. "And I bet you that we'll find that chaos emerald there."

Eggman then nodded. "Earl, get your crew to set the coordinates, to the area, and well get there." He told Earl, who then ran off. Finally he turned to Dr Nefarious. "Nefarious, build robots to attack the heroes, and set up and ambush, at the locations of the emeralds."

"Got it" Nefarious said, and then he ran off.

While Earl was making his announcement to the crew, Eggman once again looked at the footage of the heroes teleporting away, he paused at the moment Sonic revealed the chaos emerald.

"You may have won this round Sonic." Eggman said. "But I will eventually succeed, and none of your friends will survive."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> _And so the adventure begins, well now that im out of school, I have more time to write chapters._

_See you Next Week (By week I mean probably next week or next month)_


	9. Cities and Wastelands

**Authors Note: **_Oh look an update that didn't take an entire month to do._

_Also I want you to know that I have a profile page, and it contains info on planed projects, current projects and a chapter list for this story so look it up, and determane what the upcoming chapters titles mean._

_With that, Roll the chapter._

* * *

><p>Chapter 9. Cities and Wastelands<p>

Haven City was never an easy place to live, It had gone through a number of invasions, and takeovers, that your wondering why people are still living there.

Let me give you a short history of the troubles of haven city.

First they went though a brutal dictatorship, an invasion of creatures called metalheads.

After the dictatorship ended, and the metalheads were gone. You think there would be peace, but nope Erol's robots invaded, and the metalheads returned, and then another faction invaded known as the dark makers,whom Erol worked with for while.

After that defeat, it seamed that haven city would have peace for the first time in years.

However that peace was about to end.

* * *

><p>Outside of Haven City's forest a vortex opened, and a small ship came out.<p>

No those aren't the heroes, remember last chapter they teleported with the MTM.

This was the villains ship, however they decided to go smaller, but they still had a few rooms.

Let's zoom inside the ship, and see what they are up to shall we.

Now we see the villains around a table looking over a map of the current locations of the emeralds.

"What is the current status of the heroes?" Earl asked

"Their still teleporting" Erol said.

"How can you know that their still teleporting?" Nefarious asked.

"I have a detector that detects people that are traveling at high speeds though space." Erol explained. "Help's know if their still going."

"Excellent" Eggman said "I'm currently sending out the bots to ambush our heroes at the locations"

"What do we do now?" Nefarious asked.

"We wait." Eggman replied with a evil smile on his face. "Once the heroes are wiped out we shall take the emeralds."

And with that all 4 of them burst out into evil laughing.

* * *

><p>Inside the Haven City firing range a field of electricity began to take form, and after crackling for a few seconds our heroes appeared.<p>

A few were disoriented by the teleporting, even Daxter fainted after a few seconds.

But eventually most of them recovered. Well except Daxter who was still knocked out.

"Don't worry" Calvin said "Disorientation is usually an effect that first time, but sometimes there are other effects such as vomiting, confusion, and Impersonating a robot."

"Well its a good thing most of us didn't suffer those effects" Ratchet said.

"Well except Daxter who has fainted." Jax said looking at Daxter.

"Never mind that" Sonic said. "what is the location of the chaos emeralds here?"

Calvin got out the MTM and opened the map. Suddenly he raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Tails asked.

"Well it looks like the emeralds are in two separate locations." Calvin said looking at the map. "One is somewhere here, and another is at a desert"

Jak looked at the area with the desert. "That must be the wasteland" He said. "From what I heard sandstorms there could bury things, If were going to get that emerald, we need to get that now."

"However keep in mind Jak we don't know our way around this planet" Clank pointed out. "Were going to have to split up, You go with one group, and Daxter goes to another group."

"I'm going to have to agree with Clank Jak." Ratchet said "Were going to have to go in groups of two to find those emeralds faster"

Jak thought about it for a moment. Then he said "Your probably right Ratchet, but lets just wait until Daxter wakes up."

Just as soon as he said that Daxter snapped awake.

"Alright i'm awake what is it?" He asked. Then he noticed the map out then he said "Did I miss somehting?"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

After a recap with Daxter they began setting up the groups.

In one group that was going to the wasteland were Jak, Clank, Tails. The other was Daxter, Sonic, Ratchet, and Hobbes.

In the end there was Calvin and Amy left.

"Calvin your going with..." Sonic began

"I'M NOT GOING WITH THIS GIRL" Calvin yelled pointing at Amy. "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"You didn't even let him finish." Amy said. "At least let him say what hes going to do."

"WELL IF I'M GOING WITH YOU I MIGHT AS WELL QUIT THIS ADVENTUE" Calvin yelled back. "AND NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR OPIONION."

"Oh no not this again." Hobbes muttered over the arguing. "Normally I would go tease Calvin, but this is downright stupid."

"YOUR ASKING FOR ANOTHER WATER BALLON" Calvin yelled aiming a Water Balloon at Amy.

"WELL YOUR ASKING FOR A HAMMER SMASH" Amy yelled back.

"Ok I've had enough of this." Jak said, and he got out his blaster and fired into the air.

Everyone was shocked at the sudden noise, but it was enough for Calvin and Amy to start fighting.

Jak calmly put the weapon away and said to Calvin and Amy. "You do realize the more you two fight the closer Eggman gets to getting all the chaos emeralds"

Calvin and Amy looked at each other, and then at the two groups, still holding whatever they were about to attack each other with.

"He has a point" Amy said.

"Very well." Calvin said. "But next time I wont hesitate to throw a water balloon at you."

And Calvin walked off to Jak's group, and Amy walked off to Daxters group.

"Normally I would say I'm glad to be with you but with this situation, I'm just glad to be away from that jerk" Amy whispered to Sonic.

After the groups got settled in, they left the firing range.

"Oh and I need to give you one more thing." Calvin said before going to their locations.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

Calvin then threw something that looked like a baseball To Sonic. "These are emerald trackers" he explained. "They track the nearest location of the emeralds."

"Thanks Calvin" Soinc said. "We could use some tracking."

"Aslso take this" Calvin said giving sonic another item. "When you find the chaos emerald use this, it is linked to the MTM."

and the wasteland group, entered the ship, and went to find the emerald there.

After the ship took off, Sonic managed to activate the emerald tracker, it was pointing right. So the group followed the path to the emerald.

* * *

><p>The Desert.<p>

There is still a lot of sand.

And there is also the only settlement of The wasteland, Spargus.

And nearby The Haven City ship, landed near the Settlement.

And out came the wasteland group.

"Hold on a second." Jak said after they got out. "Need to go in Spargus to get a vehicle for us."

Then he went inside the city Leaving Calvin, Clank, and Tails alone in the desert.

"You do realize you didn't have to be mean to Amy Calvin." Tails said to Calvin. "You could have done better without that fight"

"So what shes a girl, and I don't really like her." Calvin replied back.

"True, but keep in mind were on a adventure here and if there is any more arguing this group could come apart." Tails pointed out to Calvin.

"That's true but I just cant stand her." Calvin replied back.

Just then Jak drove out in a vehicle that looked like it could hold all 4 of them.

Jak then looked at them "Well are we going to find the emerald or what?" He asked them.

Then they got in, Calvin activated the tracker, which pointed to the east of the wasteland.

Then they drove to wherever the emerald was.

As Calvin watched the dunes of sands go by, he had a conversation with the MTM.

"You know I sort of wish I had this adventure much earlier" Calvin said "Because this would have been great for my desert diorama."

"That's true" The MTM replied. "It would have made a good idea, but i'm pretty sure that deserts from another planet doesn't count, remember what happened when you trusted aliens to do your leaf project."

"Ughhhhhh" Calvin groaned "Don't remind me of that time."

For the next few minutes, they drove in complete silence.

Then suddenly they got rammed from the side.

Jak looked and muttered "Bandits" And then he made a sharp turn, and fired the vehicles weapons.

The vehicle then exploded, presumably taking the bandit with it.

For a moment everyone looked at where the bandit was.

"That is good right" Calvin said nervously "There's only one bandit and we got it."

"No" Jak replied. "If there is one bandit there a group of them"

Tails looked back, and got worried. "Uh guys there are a bunch of Vehicles coming right at us."

Jak then looked at what tails saw, and then started the hit the accelerator.

"Hold on everyone." Jak said "Were going for a bit of a ride." Then they went went out of there with bandits in pursuit.

* * *

><p>Now back to Haven City since we haven't seen the other group for a while.<p>

Right now they were following the directions to the Chaos emerald's location/

"Where do you think this emerald is" Hobbes asked "This city is big you know."

"We'll find them" Sonic said. "I mean, it could be any ware"

Then the arrow turned and pointed, to a ramp where there was a metal door.

Apparently Daxter recognized this place. "OH NO NO NO NO NO NO" he said. "I am not going down there again."

"Why whats down there." Ratchet asked. "A monster?"

"No down there is the sewer" Daxter said, "just let me guard the entrance."

"Nice try Daxter" Sonic said. "But we need you to help us guide through this area."

As they walked to the door, it automatically opened with various gears and then opened revealing an elevator.

"Let's go team" Sonic said and ran to the elevator, and everyone followed suit.

Well everyone except Daxter who paused for a moment as if considering his options, and then...

He turned around and went the other way, but he didn't get far until Hobbes suddenly appeared and grabbed him.

"Normally I used to do this to Calvin" Hobbes explained. "But Nice try Daxter, we need you for this."

Daxter groaned, as Hobbes brought him to the elevator that went down to the sewer.

Once everyone was in, the door closed, and everyone descended to the dark and murky depths of the sewers.

"I can't believe I got myself into this." Daxter muttered as they descended in the elevator.

And after awhile the doors opened, revealing the tunnel to the sewer.

"Alright everyone." Daxter said "Lets descend into the sewers and find that emerald."

* * *

><p>Now back to the Desert tv and the thrilling chase with Jak and his friends, with the bandits in hot pursuit.<p>

"We aren't any closer to losing them Jak" Clank said looking the the advancing bandits.

"I know" Jak said. I'm trying to lose them while tracking the emerald"

Then Calvin got an idea. "Guys you may want to cover your ears." he said digging through his hypercube, until finally he got out a megaphone.

The MTM noticing it then told the group "I would DEFINATELY cover your ears if I were you" it said.

"Why are you saying that?" Tails asked.

"Trust me" Calvin said "You don't want to hear this."

Following on his advice everyone covered their ears, or in clanks case lowered hearing noise

Then he activated the Megaphone, and the sound of 100 Calvin's screaming at once came out.

It stunned the bandit long enough to lose control over its car, and it upturned on itself taking another with it.

However one bandit managed to get to the groups vehicle, and then he rammed it into it.

The impact caused the emerald tracker to dislodge and hang off the vehicle.

After Calvin took care of the Bandit with his transmogifyer gun, he looked and noticed the emerald tracker was hanging off the vehicle.

He got over there and tried to grab it, but it was too far away.

Suddenly Calvin got an idea. "MTM Can you hold me by the legs with your manipulator arms." he asked.

"Sure" The MTM said. "What exactly do you have in mind for that?"

"Im going to try to get the Emerald tracker with this" Calvin replied.

"Calvin that is a ether very dangerous move, or a very smart one depending on your point of view" The MTM replied as he brought his manipulator arms out and grabbed Calvin's legs.

"I'll take smart one." Calvin said "Just lower me."

"If you say so" The MTM said,

Then Calvin went over the Vehicle to grab the emerald tracker.

It didn't help that the vehicle was in motion, and the tracker was swaying, making it difficult to grab it, oh and The MTM was slowly losing grip of Calvin.

"Calvin hurry up and grab the tracker." Clank said looking at Calvin progress. "The MTM is losing grip of you."

"I know, I know" Calvin muttered. "I almost got it."

He then managed to grab the tracker, but by now the MTM lost grip of one of Calvin's legs, and now he was dangling by one leg.

"Ok I got it pull me up MTM" Calvin said holding the tracker.

"I will but pulling you up by one leg is not that easy" The MTM replied slowly pulling the other leg up.

But as Calvin was near cthe vehicle, the MTM's other manipulator arm lost grip, and let go of Calvin.

Calvin then grabbed the railing of the vehicle hanging on for dear life.

"Uh guys i'm in a bit of a situation here." Calvin said.

"I can see that" Clank said "Tails can you pull Calvin up."

"Ok" Tails said going to the area where calvin and dangling from. "Calvin take my hand"

Calvin then grabs Tails hand, and got pulled back to the vehicle.

"Whew thanks tails I thought I was a goner" Calvin said.

"No problem" Tails said.

Just after that the emerald tracker started beeping, Calvin checked it.

"Stop the Vehicle" Calvin said, "were near the area that the emerald is"

Jak stopped the vehicle.

"Why would this be the location of the emerald" He asked. "All there is a rock"

"Well according to the tracker it says it here" Calvin said.

"Well I hope the tracker didn't get damaged when it fell off the vehicle" Jak said.

They then walked off the vehicle to the rock, suddenly Calvin tripped over something, he looked at is and gasped.

It was a half burred eggman robot, deactivated, and damaged.

Jak looked at it. "The sandstorms must have damaged them, to the point where they deactivated them."

"Lets search the rock" Clank suggested "Maybe were missing something"

For the next few minutes they searched the rock hoping to find any secret entrance. Of course it wont be obvious to the entrance.

Just then the MTM beeped. "Hold up I just noticed something." It said.

"What is it MTM?" Calvin asked,

"Look at that small gray piece of stone." The MTM said.

Calvin looked at it. "What's so interesting about a gray piece of stone?" he asked.

"Well the rest of the rock is brown" The MTM explained "So why would this area be a different color?"

Calvin thought about it for a moment.

"You have a point MTM why would this gray piece of stone be here" he said. "Unless it was a secret entrance."

Then he went to touch the gray piece of stone.

"Calvin I wouldn't touch that" The MTM warned "We don't know what it could do, it could even be a trap."

But Calvin touched the piece of stone, and then it moved.

Suddenly the area near him shook, and a piece of stone next to him went down, revealing a passageway down.

The other members of the group went to where Calvin was standing wondering what happened, when they saw the entrance.

"Well good job finding that secret entrance Calvin" Tails said.

"Oh sure I did all the work and you get all the credit" The MTM said.

"Oh yeah good job too MTM." Jak said. "Now let's descend into the unknown depth's"

"Wait" Clank said. "We don't know whats down there it could be dangerous"

Everyone considered their options.

Jak then noticed something, a sandstorm was coming.

"If were going to survive I think our best option is to get inside" Jak said. "because theres a sandstorm coming and you saw what they did to those robots"

"Good point" Clank said

And with that everyone went down into the secret entrance.

Meanwhile a surveillance drone was watching them.

Let's zoom in on it's eye shall we.

* * *

><p>And it turns out that the villains are watching them.<p>

"Well that was certainly a disappointment" Earl muttered.

"Looks like your robots don't like sand storms" Nefarious said.

"Oh shut up" Eggman said "We still have our sewer ambush squad up"

"Well were going to the break room" Erol said "Let me know when the heroes are near the ambush squad."

All the villains followed suit except Eggman, who stayed.

"Why did I decide to join this team" Eggman muttered as he watched the heroes progress.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: <strong>_And so our heroes descend into underground area's to find the emeralds._

_Will they find them and will any of them survive, Probably._

_Check back next week, and have a happy 4th of July._


	10. Retrieval and Escape

Chapter 10. Retrieval and Escape

Deserts aren't normally interesting mainly because there is nothing to see but sand and rocks for miles upon miles away.

Discovering a hidden entrance however makes it more exciting, for the sake of the story.

And right now our heroes were descending into the enterance.

"Man this is a long way down" Calvin said. "I wonder if there is some sort of hidden structure under here."

"And you say that because" Tails asked.

"Because I have seen enough adventure movies to tell that it's ether underground temple or hidden passageway" Calvin said remembering times where he went to a friends house to watch adventure movies.

Suddenly they came to a stop at a door, and next to it a narrow opening that you could put a hand though.

"Ok who wants to put their hand in there" Calvin asked knowing that there was ether a trap or harmless.

No one raised their hands.

"Alright fine i'll do it myself." Calvin said rolling his eyes, and he stuck his hand into the narrow passageway.

Now you would think when he was near the lever he screamed just to freak everyone out.

But no because that would be a bit too cliched.

He managed to find the lever and pull it, opening the door.

When the door was fully opened, everyone could just stare, surprised at what they saw.

* * *

><p>Now let's check on our heroes to our sewer, I know you want to know what our heroes in the hidden passageway saw.<p>

Right now they were traveling through the sewer, how exciting.

"Man how far is this emerald." Hobbes asked.

"Beats me" Daxter said "All I want to do is find this emerald and get out of this sewer."

After walking for a while they came across a door.

Man this sounds a bit like what happened to the desert group.

However the difference here is that it had 2 levers on the ground.

"I'm probably guessing we need to pull 2 levers for that door to open" Amy said observing the door.

"You Could be right Amy" Sonic replied studying.

"I'll take the right one." Ratchet said walking over to the right lever.

"Ok I'll.." Hobbes started to say.

"I'll take the left one" Daxter said walking over it.

Once he was at it he and Ratchet began to pull.

Ratchets lever came easily, but Daxter's wouldn't budge no matter how hard he pulled it.

Eventually Sonic walked over, and lightly tapped his foot on the lever, which caused the lever to go the other way and activated the door.

When the door opened they could see nothing but blackness.

Hobbes leaned forward and observed the blackness then said. "I have a bad feeling that something is in there"

"Why do you say that?" Ratchet asked

"My tail is all bushy" Hobbes said looking at his tail.

Sure enough, after he said that Glowing yellow eyes came from the darkness.

And then out of the darkness something leaped towards them.

Daxter instantly screamed, and vanished.

"Hey that's what I do when I'm usually scared." Hobbes said looking at the spot where Daxter was.

And if your wondering about that thing that was leaping towards our heroes, Amy managed to hit it with her hammer.

Everyone looked at the creature that lunged at them.

"What is that thing" Sonic asked.

"I'm probably guessing that's a metalhead" Daxter said

"A metalhead?" Ratchet said confused.

"Their creatures that prerty much invaded the city twice" Daxter explained as he pulled at it's head "And some are still in the sewer"

After he said that he pulled a yellow egg-shaped thing out of its head. "And when they die they drop these Eggs" Daxter said holding it up.

"Can I have that Egg Daxter" Sonic asked. "I have a feeling that it's going to be important later."

"Yeah sure" Daxter said giving him the Egg.

Just then Hobbes noticed something. "Uh guys that Metalhead might not be the only one" He said.

Everyone looked and saw more glowing eyes light up the blackness.

"Were going to have to go though them to get the emerald aren't we?" Ratchet said.

Sonic checked the emerald tracker, which led straight through the Darkness. "Unfortunately yes we have to" He replied.

Ratchet then got out his blaster "Well i'm more then ready to right through them." he said.

With that Everyone ran into the darkness that awaited them.

Ratchet used his various weapons, to blast though the metalheads, as well as using his wrench at those that jumped right at him.

Amy used her hammer to smash any of the creatures that got in front of her.

Sonic used his jump attack and various other moves to take down the metal heads.

Hobbes pounced and clawed at every metal head he saw using his feline agility.

As for Daxter, well he just ran through the battle screaming.

However no mater how many they took out more took their place

I know i'm not describing full details of the battle but writing stories by text it's pretty hard to detail all the battles you know.

Eventually though they made it to the door to the other side.

However the metal heads were catching up to them.

"Close the door" Hobbes cried.

Thankfully there was only one lever to pull, and Ratchet pulled it.

The door closed just in time as the metalheads were an inch away from the door when it closed.

Everyone took a moment to catch their breath.

"That was close" Hobbes said.

"Agreed" Amy replied.

"How far is that emerald now?" Ratchet asked.

Sonic checked the tracker "Were not far now" he said.

Everyone continued down the sewer, until they came to a bridge that looked extremely rusted.

"Look over there" Daxter said noticing something on the bridge.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

Sonic looked closer and his eye's widened.

"Is that what I think it is" He said.

It was indeed a chaos emerald, the white one to be exact.

"What are we waiting for?" Hobbes said "Let's get it"

"Hold on there Hobbes" Daxter said "That bridge looks rusted, it doesn't look like it's going to last another second."

"Daxter has a point there Hobbes" Sonic said. "That bridge does not look stable enough to carry all of us."

"And what your suggesting is" Hobbes said.

"One of us needs to go on that bridge and grab the emerald" Sonic said.

"I'm not going on there" Daxter said shaking his head.

"No way" Amy said.

"How about we draw straws" Hobbes said "The one with the shortest straw gets to go on the bridge."

"We don't have straws" Amy pointed out.

Then Hobbes pulled out 5 straws each one with different lengths. "You were saying" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Then it is decided" Sonic said.

Everyone grabbed a straw from Hobbes hands.

After they grabbed the straws they compared lengths.

Ratchet had the short one.

"Well guess I'll have to go get the emerald." Ratchet sighed.

And with that he walked towards the bridge.

While they were watching him walk to the bridge Hobbes decided that this was the perfect time to have a conversation with Amy.

"Amy can I talk to you for a moment?" Hobbes asked her.

"Sure" Amy said.

"It's about Calvin" Hobbes said.

"Why would you talk about him" Amy asked "He's a jerk."

"Amy just because he was mean to you doesn't make him a bad person" Hobbes said.

"How do you know this?" Amy asked Hobbes.

"I've known him for a long time now" Hobbes replied. "Even though he has created inventions that from my perspective could end the world and the amount of times I have pounced on him, he is a good person, we even saved our world a few times with a few friends."

"So what you saying is that just because someone is mean to me doesn't make them a bad person?" Amy asked.

"Precisely" Hobbes replied.

"Guys I got the emerald" Ratchet said.

Everyone looked and saw Ratchet waving the emerald.

Then the bridge began to break.

"Ratchet get off the bridge now!" Daxter said.

Ratchet quickly noticed this, and ran to where the group was, however before he got there, the bridge completely collapsed, and Ratchet fell down into the murky deaphs of the sewer.

"RATCHET" Everyone yelled.

As everyone looked down at where the bridge was, Ratchet's head popped up from the sewer and cried. "HELP ME!"

"Don't worry we'll get to you soon" Hobbes yelled back.

Amy turned around and saw something that shocked her.

"Uh guys, we might need to fight our way through again." Amy said in a worried tone.

Everyone looked at where Amy was looking and their eyes widened.

What they saw was Eggman's robots ready to kill them.

* * *

><p>Back at the villain HQ Eggman was watching from the camera's<p>

"NEFARIOUS, EARL,EROL QUICK THE SHOW IS ABOUT TO START." Eggman yelled gleefully.

All 3 of the villains including a few alien's came running, eager to watch the death of the heroes.

"Now sit back and watch the fireworks" Eggman said.

* * *

><p>Now lets go back to the desert shall we because we haven't focused on them for a long time now.<p>

They were still standing there looking at awe.

If your wondering how much time has passed, this was a few seconds after Ratchet fell off the bridge so not much time has passed.

"Wow" Jak said.

What they saw was a temple, and ancient one that seamed to be around for thousands of years.

"I never know this was under the wasteland this whole time" Jak said.

Calvin transmogrifyed a few rocks into headlamps and gave them to tails, jak, and kept one to himself, and then they went into the temple.

"We must be going in the right direction" Calvin said "because the tracker say's it's down here."

As they stepped forward a flame from a dead brazer came up, then another, and soon they could see.

"Well I guess it isn't necessary to use these headlamps." Tails said putting taking his headlamp off.

"I guess so." Calvin said as he took his headlamp off.

So they continued on their way more brazers lighting as they went, until they came to a pair of stairs with a pedestal on top.

"Look" Jak said pointing at the pedestal. "There it is."

Everyone looked and saw the blue Chaos Emerald hovering on the top of the pedestal.

"Let's get it" Tails said beginning to run up the stairs.

"Hold it tails" Calvin said. "From the adventure movies I watched, there are always traps near the treasure."

"Calvin is right" Clank said. "We need to grab it without setting off the traps."

"Hold on, I think I have an idea" Jak said. "Calvin can you use your MTM to grab the emerald?"

"No I don't think..." Calvin said then he realized something and pulled out the MTM. "MTM Can you use your manipulator arms to grab that emerald."

"Ok" The MTM said "But if my arms are chopped off you need to replace them when this is over."

"Fine Just grab the emerald" Calvin said

After Calvin said that 2 arms came out of the CD player and weaved up the steps, once it was at the top of the steps it went around the emerald as if it was going to escape if it tried to grab it. And then quickly the arms grabbed the emerald.

The arms pulled back with the emerald in hand.

"Good job MTM" Calvin said.

"Why thank you" The MTM replied. "And I didn't get my arms chopped off."

Suddenly they felt a gust of wind even though there was no wind down there, and they noticed a brazer had extinguished itself, as with the others.

Soon they were in complete darkness.

"Knew I had that headlamp for something" Jak said as he turned his on.

Calvin and Tails followed suit and just after that, they felt something like an earthquake.

"What's going on?" Tails asked.

"The Temple is collapsing." Calvin said. "We need to get out if we don't want to be burred.

Everyone ran with Tails grabbing Clank as they went to the exit in this crumbling temple.

* * *

><p>While all of that was going on our heroes in the sewer were Racing to save Ratchet while fighting robots.<p>

It was just like fighting the metalheads back there, but this time with robots.

And there were numerous of them, too many to fight in fact.

"We aren't going to lose them anytime soon" Hobbes said as he ran dodging laser blasts.

"Does anyone have any idea's?" Sonic asked.

"Hold on a second." Amy said and she took a hammer to a valve letting some gas out.

"H'mm good thinking" Daxter said as they took off again. "Now we just need something to light it with."

"I think I have something" Hobbes said, then he pulled out a lighter "Never used this anyway."

He lit it and thew it at the open valve catching it a flame and preventing the robots from getting by.

"Good job there" Sonic said. "Let's hope ratchet hasn't fallen to a watery grave."

Ratchet meanwhile was caught in a current, having lost the emerald in his fall, and was now trying to find it. Though he was able to not drown because he had a o2 mask

C'mon where are you Ratchet thought.

Then he noticed something spinning among the current.

He swam towards it but however it was easier said then done seeing as he was swimming through a current, for him it was easier when clank was on his back when he swam.

Eventually he caught up to it, and attempted to grab it but it got out of his reach.

After he caught up with it again he managed to grab it with his hands.

Got you he thought to himself.

However he was now getting carried away by the current, and then he noticed a ledge that the water was going down.

I'm going to die Ratchet thought to himself.

Just then a gloved hand came out and grabbed him and pulled him up.

The one who pulled him up was Sonic.

"You okay" Sonic asked Ratchet.

"Yes I'm ok" Ratchet replied catching his breath.

"Do you still have the emerald?" Hobbes asked.

Ratchet answered that question by showing them the Chaos Emerald he got back at the bridge.

"Good now we just need to activate the transmitter to signal the team in the wasteland that we found the emerald" Daxter said, he then turned to Sonic "Do you still have the transmitter Sonic?"

Sonic revealed the transmitter "Of course I do." He said, and pressed the button.

However it didn't work.

"What's going on" Sonic asked confused "Why didn't it work?"

Then an automated voice of Calvin said "Signal is out of range, Try again when I am closer idiot"

"This is bad." Daxter said "Were trapped in a sewer with a transmitter that is out of range. How much worse can this get?"

Just then Eggmans robot's came up.

"Word of Advice, Never. Say That. Again Daxter" Hobbes whispered as the robots closed in on them.

"Shall we run for our lives" Ratchet asked the group.

"I believe that is the best option." Amy replied.

And with that they ran away from the Robots who then gave pursuit of them.

* * *

><p>Back at the temple the group in the wastelands were still escaping the Collapsing temple, and not a second has passed since we last saw them.<p>

Right now they were getting closer to the door, that was closing slowly as with most adventure movies involving temples.

They all managed to make it to the door though Calvin left the MTM near the door, and managed to grab it just before the door closed on them.

"That was a close one" Calvin said catching his breath.

"I agree" Jak said.

"I don't want to spend another second in here" Clank said.

Everyone agreed they had enough with temples for today, and went to the surface.

When they got up they discovered the sandstorm was still going but it wasn't as strong as before.

Meanwhile the surveillance drone from the last chapter saw the wasteland group exit the temple. It secretly called for Robots to attack the heroes.

"Man I can't wait to get back to the city and meet up with Sonic" Calvin said.

"Speaking of Sonic have they found the chaos emerald yet?" Tails asked.

"No I haven't got a word from the transmitter yet." Calvin replied. "That could be a bad thing."

Just then Clank turned around and noticed something. "We have company guys" he said.

Calvin and Tails turned around, and saw Eggman robots chasing them.

"Don't these robots have anything better to do?" Calvin asked getting his transmogifyer gun out.

"Well they are trying to get the emerald from us" Tails said.

"Good point Tails" Calvin replied "But i'm still sick of them Chasing us."

So they began to outrun the robots while Calvin fired his transmogifyer gun at the robots.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the sewer our other heroes were racing to the elevator out of there.<p>

"Were getting close" Hobbes said pointing to the door that leads to the surface.

Ratchet looked behind them hoping that they had lost the robots, no such luck they were still chasing them, and there were closing in.

They were close to the bridge to the elevator, but then the robots blasted it down.

"Well this is bad." Daxter said "How are we going to get across now?"

Sonic thought about it then noticed a ledge big enough for them to go across, he then began to slowly walk across it.

Ratchet noticed what he was doing and followed suit, and soon everyone went to the ledge.

While they were doing that the robot's fired back, and as soon as they did that Ratchet attempted to blast them.

Soon everyone managed to get to the platform where the elevator was and approached the door.

The door automatically opened and got on the elevator, but one of the robots attempted to get on, but Sonic managed to kick the robot out before the door closed.

"That was too close" Amy said

"Agreed" Daxter replied.

"Hopefully were in range of the MTM to activate the transmitter" Sonic said pressing the button on the transmitter.

They didn't get the same message when they tried to activate it back in the sewer, but instead a different one that said "Transmitting to MTM now."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Now lets zoom out of that elevator shall we, keep zooming out.

We see and shot of the Haven city, and zoom in on the horizon.

* * *

><p>Keep zooming in and now stop at the desert, now focus on that vehicle that is being chased by robots and zoom in on it.<p>

Stop zooming in and focus on the MTM.

"They have found the emerald, about time too." The MTM said.

"Good" Calvin said. "Now if we can just get out of this desert."

They then saw the towers of Spargus approaching them.

"Were getting close" Jak said.

However as they got close to the wasteland city, a robot managed to shoot a tire out causing the vehicle to halt.

"Well great" Jak said. "Were going to have to run to the ship back to Haven city."

Everyone got out and started running, the sandstorm by then had been dispersed, so they could easily see as they ran.

They eventually reached the shuttle and got on it.

As the shuttle rose Jak managed to get a few shots on the Robot's before the door closed.

The shuttle then flew to its destination, Haven City.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later it landed, and our heroes got out to find that the Haven city group were waiting for them.<p>

"What happened to you Ratchet?" Clank asked noticing that he was a bit wet.

"Well I took a swim into the sewer water that I didn't want to take" Ratchet replied.

"Well were glad that your ok." Tails said.

"Speaking of which" Sonic said pulling out the Chaos Emerald his group found. "Did you find the Chaos Emerald back in the wasteland.?

Jak replied by pulling out the Chaos Emerald his group found.

"Ok now that we found those emeralds" Calvin said fiddling with the MTM. "Let's head to our next nearest planet"

"Which is?" Daxter asked.

"Mine" Calvin said "We shouldn't worry about people panicking when we teleport there."

"Why do you say that" Amy asked.

"You'll see when we get there" Calvin replied rolling his eyes while he remembered his Planet.

He then pressed a button on the MTM and our heroes got encased in a field of electricity again, and with a flash of light, they disappeared.

Then we zoom into a crow to see a hooded figure watch where our heroes once were.

Then he said into a communicator "They Found the first two."

"Good, Get to the next one and observe their progress" the voice on the other end said.

"Roger that" The hooded figure said.

And with the next passing person he disappeared.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile our villains re watched the footage of our heroes teleporting out of to the next planet.<p>

"Well that was certainly a disapointment." Earl said.

"Never mind that" Eggman said. "Where are they headed now?"

Dr. Nefarious checked the tracker. "They appear to be heading in your world Earl" he said tracking their progress.

"Good" Earl said "Time to face him in his own territory"

Then Eggman face brightened when he saw something on the screen.

"Gentlemen, our robot scouts say that they have found the location of one of the emeralds." he said.

"Great" Erol said "so what do you plan on doing"

Eggman did an evil grin "Oh I plan to set a trap on them"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: _Uh Oh what does Eggman have planned?_

_You'll find out in a few chapters._

_See ya next week._


	11. The Case of the Red Emerald

Chapter 11. The Case of the Red Emerald

In an alleyway, a field of electricity began to form, as an effect papers began blow away, and with a bright flash our heroes appeared, less disoriented then they were back when they landed in Haven City

"I'm sort of getting used to this" Sonic said.

"You've only teleported with the MTM 2 times Sonic" Hobbes pointed out.

"That doesn't matter right now" Ratchet said "We need to find the Chaos emeralds that are on this planet."

Just then Calvin grabbed a piece of paper that was blown away when they were teleporting in and he was surprised by it "Uh guys we may not have to look far to find it."

He then showed them the paper, and everyone was surprised by it.

It said _**See The Red Emerald Our New Exhibit in the Museum.**_

"How can that be" Hobbes asked "Calvin and I were only gone for..." He paused to check his watch "3 hours"

"Well time flies when your finding objects of power" Tails said.

"We need to find that museum" Jak said "It's our only hope of finding that emerald."

While they were talking Calvin was deep in thought, and when Calvin was deep in thought his imagination usually took over.

You see Calvin has a very strong imagination, and in times like these he almost becomes a different person.

Right now instead of a city alleyway he was in a office wearing a jacket and a hat, his feet on a desk, and now a monologue began.

_There are two types of people in the world who use weapons, those who use them for crime, and those who use them for justice. I'm part of the people who use the weapons for justice, my name is Bullet, Tracer Bullet, and I'm a private eye._

He then Grabbed a piece of paper that had the Red Chaos Emerald.

_Right now my newest client had a unique emerald stolen from them, unlike most emeralds this one is red, and the thief has hidden it into a museum. A clever place to hide a emerald since there are a lot of rare gems there, However he didn't specify which museum he's hidden it in. Tiger Eye as well as a few friends he brought with him are going to help me locate the museum with that emerald in it._

There was a knock on the door, and Tracer looked up.

"Must be Tiger Eye" he muttered "You may come in"

Tiger Eye entered the room, "How's it going with finding the museum?" he asked.

"I think I have a good guess on where it is" Tracer said putting his feet off the desk, and standing up.

"Then shall we go?" Tiger Eye asked putting a jacket on.

"Agreed" Tracer said. "Let's find that museum."

And with that the duo exited the room.

* * *

><p>Let's return to reality now shall we.<p>

Calvin came out of imagination land, just as Sonic asked Calvin "Do you have any idea here this museum is Calvin?"

"I think I know where it is" Calvin said. "I once went there with a few friends."

"Alright lead us to it." Ratchet said.

Then they exited the alleyway.

For Calvin unsurprisingly no one reacted to a blue hedgehog, a tiger, an orange weasel, and an alien coming out of an alleyway, they just passed by it like it was just another day for them.

"Why aren't they reacting to us?" Jak asked as he looked at them pass by.

"To put it simply." Calvin said rolling his eyes "This is the most unobservant town in the world"

"Oh" Ratchet said.

They crossed the street until they came to the museum Calvin went to.

It was what museum's usually looked like, white stone building with pillars holding it up.

"So this is the museum" Sonic said looking at it.

"Yep" Hobbes said.

"Well we found it let's go get the emerald." Ratchet suggested.

"Hold on Ratchet" Sonic said. "Museum's usually have security that prevents people from stealing their exhibits."

"Also we don't really know where the emerald is in that museum." Jak pointed out.

Ratchet thought about it for a moment. "Fine" he sighed.

"Hobbes and I will go inside the museum and find the emerald" Calvin said "Once we find the emerald we'll make a plan to get it back."

"Good plan Calvin." Tails said "We'll wait outside and keep watch in case any enemies attack us"

"Thanks guys" Calvin said.

And with that Calvin and Hobbes went into the museum to find the emerald.

* * *

><p>Let's head into the museum with Calvin and Hobbes with the MTM.<p>

After the MTM made tickets for them to get into the museum, they got the map to the building, and started searching.

Lets slip back into Calvin's imagination as Tracer Bullet

_We managed to find the museum that had the emerald in it, now we had to find out where in this museum the emerald was. Because Tiger Eye and I knew this place very well, we left the rest of our friends outside to make sure no goon's come up and take the emerald from us._

The detective duo continued looking around the museum trying to find the emerald.

Just then they bumped into a couple of people.

"Oh sorry" Tiger Eye said "We didn't see you there"

The people they bumped into grumbled in response.

They continued on their way.

_Those two people looked a bit suspicious, was it possible that our enemies had found us? If so we had to find the emerald fast._

Tracer went into the rare gems section knowing that if there was a rare emerald it must be in the rare gem's section.

"Of course if there is a rare gem it must be in the Rare gem's exhibit" Tracer said deciding to lampshade the obvious.

"There's a lot of gem's in here" Tiger eye said looking around "Let's get our Detector out"

"Good idea" Tracer said, and he got out the Detector.

Allow me to describe the Detector, it's the Tracer Bullet version of the MTM so the picture can't be hard to describe.

Tracer and Tiger Eye walked around the Gems looking for the emerald.

After a few minutes the detector beeped.

"We must be near it" Tracer said. "Tiger Eye look around and see where the emerald is."

Tiger Eye slowly spun around to see where the emerald was.

"There it is" he said pointing it out where he was looking.

Tracer looked at where Tiger eye was pointing at, it was the red chaos emerald.

Tracer smiled.

_I knew the detector would be useful one day, and when that didn't specify where it was, Tiger Eye's keen eyes managed to find it for me. When we get that emerald back to our client, he deserves a few cans of tuna._

"Come on Tiger Eye" Tracer said. "Let's examine what the security on this area is like and then we'll go notify our friends."

* * *

><p>Now we shall return to reality.<p>

Remember those two people that Tracer and Tiger Eye bumped into earlier back in that moment where Calvin's imagination took over, well those were actually alien's in disguise, and they were watching them as they observed the case with the emerald in it.

One of the aliens bought a radio to his mouth "This is Biff, the earth potentate has found the Chaos Emerald, I repeat the Earth Potentate has found the Chaos Emerald."

"Good" Earl's voice said over the radio "Do not attack them observe them, we'll attack them later."

"Roger that" Biff said.

"Alight it appears the alarm isn't set up in this case" Calvin said scanning it with the MTM. "But we can't be too sure."

"I agree, because according to a schedule their installing the alarm tomorrow." The MTM said.

"We're going to have to sneak in tonight" Hobbes said "and it's not going to be easy too, because even though this town is unobservant, they sure are not going to let a 6 year old boy and his friends walk out with their newest exhibit."

"You have a point there Hobbes" Calvin said "That's why we need a plan, Now shall we reunite with out friends."

"Yes we shall" Hobbes said "But let's take one last look around the museum."

So Calvin and Hobbes took one last look around the museum before heading out to report their finding's.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile our villains were watching them.<p>

"Well, we know where the next emerald is." Dr. Nefarious said.

"Agreed I can send out a robots to grab the emerald before they can get to it." Erol said.

"Patience Erol" Eggman said "Let Earl have his chance to take down his enemy, and that requires waiting until night."

"Fine" Erol muttered annoyed at the fact he wasn't going to attack the heroes yet.

"Thank you Eggman" Earl said "This would be a great opportunity to use my improved aliens"

All four of them then burst into evil laughter.

* * *

><p>After Calvin and Hobbes reported their findings to the rest of the heroes, they began got around in a circle.<p>

"Let's start making our plan to get that emerald" Calvin said.

"But we don't have the blueprints to the museum" Jak pointed out.

"Oh is that why i'm here" The MTM asked. "To get the Blueprints?"

It them pulled out the blueprints to the museum.

"MTM how did you.." Calvin began

"I simply grabbed the most recent blueprints from time and duplicated it." The MTM explained. "Now then, continue to try to make a plan that doesn't involve you getting arrested."

"Fine" Calvin said rolling his eyes.

They observed the blueprints as they made their plan to get the emerald.

"We can enter the exhibit that the emerald is in though the roof" Jak said pointing at the roof part of the blueprints.

"But from what I can tell they hvae security cameras in the museum" Hobbes said remembering seeing camera's when He and Calvin were going though the museum.

Ratchet then pointed to the security room. "The Cameras and cases to the exhibit appear to be controlled from this room, I think I can hack to them to disable the cameras, and the case where that chaos emerald is."

"Ok I think I have your job pretty much set." Sonic said to Ratchet "What about you Calvin?"

"I think i'll send Hobbes to protect Ratchet while he's hacking" Calvin said.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa wait a sec." Hobbes said holding his hands up and then pointing at Ratchet. "I have to protect him?"

"Look do you want Ratchet to get jumped and us getting caught or not?" Calvin asked.

Hobbes though about it for a moment.

"You have a point" He said finally.

"Good, now the rest of us will go in the exhibit section and find the emerald" Sonic said as Calvin folded up the blueprints and stuffed them in the hypercube. "We'll break in when night falls, If we can get though this smoothly, we can get through this with no trouble at all."

However a drone was watching them from the sky.

Now you would probably guess from the previous two times that we would cut to the villains.

Nope we shall cut to someone we haven't seen for a while now.

It's the mysterious man who hired the villains again. Watching our heroes

Right now he was smiling because he had gotten a call from eEgman that I won't give away just yet.

"Oh Sonic, you and your group of heroes may be in good hands right now but just you wait. Soon everything shall come tumbling down on you" he said watching as the heroes exited the drones camera.

* * *

><p>A few hours latter the sun had shined it's last rays of light for the day.<p>

Our heroes climbed up to the roof of the museum, after getting to the window that was closest to the Rare gems exhibit.

After getting there Ratchet and Hobbes went to the vent that led to the security room. Before Hobbes and Ratchet went in he turned to Calvin.

"Good luck" he said, and then he and Ratchet jumped into the vent.

Then Calvin managed to open the roof window to the exhibit and they jumped inside the museum.

The heist had begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: _Apologies for the short Chapter length, not really much happening except for them finding the emerald and planing how they are going to get it._

_Anyway I guarantee a longer chapter next week._


	12. Museum Heist

Chapter 12. Museum Heist

The group that entered the window landed safely thanks to MTM's parachute and clank's helipack mode.

"Well we managed to get on the ground now what?" Clank asked.

"We should probably go this way." Calvin said remembering bits of the museum trip.

They quietly walked in the direction Calvin was going.

Calvin peeked a corner and suddenly peeked back away.

"Camera" Calvin whispered to the others.

They stopped where Calvin was.

"We'll just wait here until Hobbes and Ratchet disable the Alarm and Camera's"

"Good idea" Sonic said "Do we have anyway of Communicating with Hobbes or Ratchet?"

Calvin dug through his hypercube and pulled out a walkie talkie "I gave the other one to Hobbes before he went with Ratchet."

He then pressed the button and said "Hobbes are you and Ratchet at the security room yet?"

* * *

><p>"No we are not in the Security room yet just give us a few minutes to find it and disable the Cameras and Alarm" Hobbes said on the other side.<p>

Ratchet and Hobbes were currently going though the vent which was wide and tall enough for them to stand up and walk.

As they followed the map to the security room Ratchet asked a question that is probably on your minds.

"Why would a museum put a powerful and potently dangerous gem in the wrong hands in a exhibit?"

"We'll you know museum's if they find something rare they put it in without question." Hobbes said.

Finally they stopped at the grate that led to the room they were looking for.

They peeked out to see that there was one guard sitting in a chair, apparently asleep.

"Ok that guard may be asleep but we need to be careful not to make any noise" Ratchet said.

"Got it" Hobbes replied.

They tried to push the grate out but it wouldn't budge.

"Whats going on why won't it budge?" Ratchet whispered.

Hobbes peeked through the grate and noticed the problem. "Ah now I see why it won't budge."

"Why's that" Ratchet asked.

"The screws are on the grate" Hobbes said.

"Oh, well I guess were not going that way" Ratchet said.

"Don't give up just yet Ratchet" Hobbes said. "I think I can get the screws off from here."

It took awhile for Hobbes to get his arm in the grate but he eventually got it, he used his fingernail that help's him unlock doors, to get the screws off, with him catching one when it was loosened enough to fall.

After that they moved the grate quietly and landed.

"We'd better take care of the guard first." Hobbes said motioning at the guard.

"Good point" Ratchet said.

Hobbes managed to find a closet that was big enough to fit the guard in along with the chair he was sitting in and with some difficulty get the guard in the closet.

With that out of the way they went into the room where the monitors from the security cameras were.

"Strange" Hobbes said looking around. "There should be at least one guard in here" He then observed the Monitors

"In fact there should be other guard's in the museum instead there are none."

"Maybe they're on break" Ratchet suggested.

"Yeah your probably right" Hobbes said. "But I just have this feeling that this all seams a bit to easy."

"Let's just disable the alarm." Ratchet said. "I mean with no guards that mean's we can just observe and alert the group getting the emerald in case one of Eggman's robot's get's in.

Then Ratchet got his hacking tool out and began disabling the alarm.

While he was doing that he decided to talk to Hobbes about Calvin.

"You know that friend of your's Calvin" Ratchet said as he hacked the group.

"Yeah what about him" Hobbes asked curious on why he was bringing up the subject.

"What's is with him and those inventions he makes?" Ratchet asked. "He just seams to have a lot of them.

"Well he just likes making inventions that from his prespective can change the world, and to mine end it." Hobbes said. "I've almost never told Calvin this but, sometimes his inventions aren't as dangerous to me as he thinks."

"So let me get this straight" Ratchet said. "You tell Calvin that his inventions could end the world, but in reality you like those inventions."

"I think that pretty much sums it up" Hobbes replied.

Suddenly there was a beep, and Ratchet removed the hacking tool.

"Alarm's disabled." he said.

"Good" Hobbes said. "I just hope the rest of us are ok."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile our heroes have been hiding from a security camera for 10 minutes.<p>

10 MINUTES!

"Whats taking them so long?" Amy asked.

"I don't really know but they're taking longer then they should" Jak said.

"I'm going to call Hobbes on my walkie talkie to see if everything is going ok" Calvin said pulling out his walkie talkie.

He then pressed the call button "Hobbes what is taking you so long?

It didn't take long to get a response. "We disabled the alarm but not the security cameras, because strangely,aside from the one that we hid in the closet, there isn't a guard in the building." Hobbes voice replied.

"Are you sure? Did you check the Cameras." Calvin asked

There was a pause as Hobbes checked the security cameras. "Absolutely positive, there are no guards."

"Shouldn't we a bit suspicious" Jak asked "a bunch of guard's don't just vanish all at once."

"Your probably right Jak" Clank said "Something or someone must have caused all of the guards to disappear."

"Were going to use the Camera's for monitoring now." Hobbes said. "Just continue with the plan, and let us know when you get to the emerald so ratchet can open it."

"Ok Hobbes" Calvin said, and then he put the walkie talkie away for now.

After that Calvin said that Hobbes and Ratchet will now be watching them through the camera's.

"Well that sounds good." Amy said. "Less guard's mean it's easier."

"Don't get your hopes up to far Amy" Sonic said "Even without the guards we could get attacked by Eggman while this is going on."

"Can we cut the chatter and get the emerald already" Calvin said. "The more time we stand here the more time Eggman has to mobilize forces and attack us."

"You have a point there Calvin" Sonic said. "Let's get moving."

They came out of the hiding spot and quietly ran to the rare gems exhibit.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Earl watched their current progress from a shuttle.<p>

"Yes" Earl said "The pieces are falling into place, they didn't know the guards vanishing are my doing."

He looked back at a group of clothes that looked like they were from the missing guards.

He then pressed a button and a microphone came out. "Crew, send Lenny and Biff to the museum, and soldier's wait for their order."

Lenny and Biff went to the teleporter. "Beam us down Scotty" Lenny said.

Even though they were completely serious now thanks to the chip in their brain, they still had time for the occasional joke.

Scotty, yes that is the aliens actual name punched in the coordinates, and pressed the teleport button.

A beam of green light went over them and then it receded they were gone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile our heroes were stopped by a gate that led to the exhibit.<p>

"Hobbes can you have Ratchet open the gate." Calvin asked though the walkie talkie.

A few moments after he said that the gate opened up.

They then stepped into the rare gem exhibit.

"So do you know which case the emerald is in" Daxter asked, as they looked around.

"If I recall it was probably around there" Calvin said pointing somewhere along the left of the exhibit.

As they searched around something started making noise.

Calvin paused and slowly looked around. "Uh guys do you ever have that felling that your not alone in a room that is seamlingly empty?"

"Why do you ask that?" Sonic said.

"Because I think were not alone in here." Calvin said nervously

Suddenly something tumbled and rolled down revealing an empty can of soda.

Jak got his weapon out, Clank got in his best fighting stance, Sonic got ready for whatever came out, Calvin aimed the MTM, and Daxter well...

He just hid behind one of the stands.

All of them faced the darkness where the can came out of.

"Are you sure whatever's there is coming out?" Clank asked.

"Maybe, Maybe not" Calvin replied.

Then two figures emerged.

It was Lenny and Biff.

Calvin then lowered the MTM "Oh, it's just those guys."

"Wait you know them?" Sonic asked confused.

"Just let me handle them, they'll be gone in no time" Calvin said not hearing them.

Then he went out of the room to handle them.

"So what are the odd's of him getting out and the aliens attacking" Amy asked.

"About 95 percent" Clank said.

"Ok I'll get my blaster ready" Jak said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Hobbes and Ratchet watched Calvin walk away with the aliens.<p>

"Let's hope Calvin get's away ok with those alien's." Hobbes said. "But knowing these alien's he's going to get out fine."

"Wait hold on, How do you know these aliens?" Ratchet asked.

Hobbes looked at Ratchet as if he wanted to tell him something, until he finally decided to tell him.

"Thses are alien's from Zok, we met them a few years ago Calvin and I were dared to go to a summer camp by his bully Moe" Hobbes began.

"Nice person." Ratcet muttered.

"He beat's up Calvin every day while he's at school." Hobbes said.

"Hey I was just commenting" Ratcet said. "And what kind of person would name their planet Zok anyway?"

"Look do you want to hear the story or not?" Hobbes asked sternly.

"Ok ok" Ratchet said.

"Anyway" Hobbes said continuing his story "When we arrived we found that the camp was run by a guy called John Howard Chill, and for the few days we where there we noticed odd things about the camp, like the fact there were security cameras's there."

"Hmm well it makes sense that the security camera's are here" Ratchet said thinking about it. "But it doesn't make sense for the camera's there"

"Exactly" Hobbes said before continuing on with his story. "Sometime I noticed a few things that Calvin didn't like an outline of one of the aliens. We ran away from the camp when one of the alien's attacked us."

"After Calvin got us lost in the wild we found this room with oxygen adaptation tablet's, and heat increaser tablets"

"Wait what are those" Ratchet asked interrupting again.

"Those are what the alien's used to adapt to our planet." Hobbes explained before going back to his story. "We also found various tools which Calvin took and I think reversed engineered those tool's into his inventions you see today."

"After we escaped from the chamber, John and his right hand man Earl found us, it was then we realized that those two were aliens." as soon as he said that last word a dramatic chord went off.

Hobbes looked and saw that the MTM had teleported there.

"What are you doing here MTM?" Hobbes asked. "Aren't you supposed to be with Calvin?"

"Oh sorry I just heard you telling the story, and I thought I would make a dramatic chord when something revealing happened." The MTM explained.

"Yes that really nice but can you go back to Calvin now before he realizes your missing." Hobbes asked the CD player.

"You sure." The MTM asked "I could make this story more interesting."

"Just get back to Calvin" Hobbes said rolling his eyes.

And so the MTM went back to Calvin.

"Anyway" Hobbes said going back to his story "Not only did he reveal that they were alien's but that John Howard Chill's real name was Rupert Chill" And as soon as he said that name another dramatic chord went off.

Hobbes looked and saw that Ratchet had a recorder that played that dramatic chord.

"Look do you want to hear this story or not" Hobbes said starring sternly at Ratchet.

"Sorry" Ratchet said putting the tape recorder away.

"The alien's intentions were that they wanted to capture the earth potentate.."

"An Earth what?" Ratchet asked.

"It's someone who rule's the planet." Hobbes explained.

"Oh" Ratchet said.

"to take over earth and they Believed that Calvin was the Earth Potentate" Hobbes said continuing his story. "But we were rescued by a couple of old friends."

"Who were they?" Ratchet asked.

"We're not spoiling who they are now." Hobbes said before continuing on with his story. "We managed to stop then and ever since then they have been after us, and they have tried many times to get us, if not for one problem with their crew."

"What was that problem?" Ratchet asked.

"To put it simply they were a bunch of idiot's." Hobbes said.

"Ah" Ratchet said.

"During our last meeting Calvin disguised himself as one of them, and made Rupert and Earl take us in so he can carry out a plan he had, and that plan involved Rupert being forced into his human counterpart's disguise" Hobbes said.

"Did the plan work?" Ratchet asked.

"Yep police took Rupert in and we haven't heard from the aliens since until now." Hobbes said ending the story.

"So I'd take it you and these alien's have a bit of history" Ratchet said after thinking about the story for a moment.

"Yeah pretty much" Hobbes said going back to looking at the monitor's the one with the two aliens to be more specific. "But why would they reappear after month's of inactivity?"

Just then the alien's paused and Checked something, Hobbes quickly paused it and what he saw made his blood run cold.

It was a laser pistol.

"What's wrong Hobbes" Ratchet asked.

"We need to warn Calvin" Hobbes said quickly pulling out his walkie talkie.

"Why do we need to warn him if those are the crew members he doesn't have to worry about it" Ratchet pointed out.

"I don't think these are the same crew members as we saw last time" Hobbes said.

Then he pressed the call button "CALVIN IF YOU ARE READING THIS YOU ARE WALKING INTO A TRAP, GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"

* * *

><p>Calvin of course didn't hear it.<p>

After they got a good enough distance, Calvin began to talk.

"So how's trying to save Rupert going?" Calvin asked "Still trying to break him out of prison."

The alien's stared blankly at him.

"I' guessing your still trying to break him out judging by the look your giving me" Calvin said looking at the alien's.

The aliens continued starring blankly.

"Anyway, If you two could just leave us be, I think we can get another few month's of peace, what do you think?"

The alien's continued staring blankly.

"Ok is this all your going to give me a blank stare." Calvin said annoyed by the lack of response.

Then the aliens pulled out their laser pistol's and aimed at him.

Calvin stared at them for a bit.

"I should probably start running now." He said.

Then he threw his hands up and started running away screaming as he went.

Then Lenny got out his radio and said. "Send the troops in."

* * *

><p>"Roger that" The Alien said over the line. "Prepare your weapons soldiers."<p>

The alien troops were different then the crew, instead of a red uniform they were a dark uniform, had communicators and they all had blasters.

Right now they were in a shuttle that was going for the musuem.

"We are approaching the museum get ready to drop"

The aliens went over to the side of the ship and waited.

The ship then arrived at the museum and the pilot pressed a button.

One by one the aliens went down, and they fell towards the museum.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the rest of our heroes were searching for the emerald while they were waiting for Calvin to get back, from the aliens when they heard a noise that sounded like screaming.<p>

They looked at the doorway where the screaming was coming from, and saw that it was Calvin running back to them.

As soon as he entered the room the glass on the roof broke, and aliens came down, and began to surround them.

"I'd take it negotiations didn't go well." Jak said.

"What tipped you off, me running back screaming or the fact that were getting surrounded by aliens?" Calvin asked.

"Probably both" Jak replied.

"We need to find the emerald quickly." Sonic said. "Something tells me that they aren't going to stop until we're dead."

"Good idea" Calvin said. "The faster we get it the better."

Then they split up to find the emerald.

Despite the fact that these were elite alien soldiers they couldn't even hit the target even if they were standing still.

The reason? They only had 30 minutes of firearm training.

Jak was holding them off with his blaster, which was accurately hitting the aliens.

When one aliens went down the alien next to him looked up and saw a laser pointer on his chest.

"I knew we should have installed laser pointers on our weapon's." The alien soldier said.

Then he got shot.

Meanwhile Calvin was frantically dodging laser blasts trying to find the emerald.

Then he found the emerald, and brought the walkie talkie.

"Hobbes Ratchet I found the emerald" Calvin said over the laser blasts. "Open the case up."

"Right" Hobbes said on the other end. "We'll try to open the case."

Just then an alien came up and grabbed Calvin. "Your mine now earth potentate"

"Really" Calvin said. "I didn't have you on schedule today."

The alien paused confused at the statement and gave Calvin enough time to free it's grasp and then stomped on a tentacle causing the alien to cry out in pain.

"Ok Calvin were going to open it now" Hobbes said over the walkie talkie.

Calvin waited for the case to open, but it didn't instead the one next to him opened up.

"Hobbes that's the wrong case" Calvin yelled.

"Sorry" Hobbes said on the other end. "Ratchet is trying to find the right one now."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sonic was attempting to hold them off along with Jak, but it seamed that if one alien went down another took it's place.<p>

"We can't hold them off forever" Jak said as more alien's went though the roof. "We need to get the emerald soon."

"Calvin is trying to get the case open right now." Sonic said kicking an alien.

"We'll it look's like so far it's not having any luck" Jak said looking at Calvin, who was yelling at Hobbes on the walkie talkie on opening the wrong door again.

"CAN'T YOU TELL THAT YOUR OPENING THE WRONG DOOR!." Calvin was yelling.

"I'm going to help Calvin out with the case" Jak said. "Try and hold them off, Sonic."

"Ok." Sonic said as Jak went over to Calvin.

Calvin meanwhile was waiting for Ratchet and Hobbes to open the case hoping it was going to be the right one.

"Alright Calvin this should be the right one this time." Hobbes said.

"It better be" Calvin said.

Then there was a sound of a case opened, Calvin looked up and saw that it was the one next to him.

"DARN IT HOBBES" Calvin yelled.

Just then Jak came over. "Still haven't got the case opened?"

"Nope Hobbes still hasn't got the right one." Calvin said.

"We're going to have to break the glass" Jak said.

"What?" Calvin yelled. "We're going to leave evidence behind."

"Well didn't you mention that the alarm hasn't been installed there, and the fact that the alarm is disabled right now." Jak said. "So we should probably break the glass to get the emerald."

"But we don't know how resistant the glass is." Calvin said.

"Is anyone forgetting about me?" The MTM asked. "I could scan the glass to see if it's breakable or not."

They though about it for a moment.

"Well it's not like we have a ton of options left anyway." Calvin said.

And Calvin started scanning the glass.

* * *

><p>While all this was going all and our characters in the exhibit were fighting Daxter was hiding under a bench trying not to be detected by the aliens.<p>

"I have no idea how I got into this." Daxter whispered fearfuly.

Just then he felt something around his leg, and when he turned around, he saw that one of the aliens had him.

He screamed as he got dragged out of his hiding place, soon coming face to face with the face of the alien that grabbed him.

"Well, well, well look what we have here" The alien said.

"Please don't eat me, Please don't eat me, PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" Daxter frantacly screamed.

"Oh, I'm not going to eat you" the alien said "I'm just going to use you as some leverage to get the emerald from your friends."

Just then the alien's head got hit from behind causing him to let go of Daxter, and fall to the ground.

Daxter got up to reveal Amy had saved him.

"Thanks for saving me." Daxter said

"No problem" Amy said. "So how's the emerald going."

"The last I checked Calvin was scanning the case with the cd player" Daxter said. "And right now Sonic is holding them on his own"

"We better help him." Amy said. "He's not going to last long on his own."

Amy began to ran off then she paused. "This does not something I am doing just because I love him!" She said before continuing.

Daxter thought about it for a moment, then deciding that there was nothing better to do he followed Amy.

Amy was right about Sonic he was slowly getting overwhelmed by the alien's while Calvin was scanning the case to decide if the glass was breakable or not.

Though Jak often helped him, it was only when an alien got though, so pretty much Sonic was slowly losing.

Then an alien got hammered in the back, revealing Amy had did it.

"Thanks Amy" Sonic said. "I could have used some help."

"No problem." Amy said. "How's Calvin with the case."

"Still scanning it" Sonic said.

Meanwhile the MTM had finally finished scanning.

"So how can the glass on the case be broken?" Calvin said.

"We'll shooting it isn't an option, and..." The MTM began.

Just the they heard the glass case shattered. Calvin turned and saw that Jak had shattered the case with the stock of his weapon.

"What?" he asked. "You didn't say anything about being immune to blunt objects."

"Just grab the emerald." Calvin said.

Jak then grabbed the emerald "Now let's get out of here."

Calvin then got his walkie talkie out. "Hobbes once were out of here enable the alarms"

"WHAT?!" Hobbes yelled "We're going to get caught if we do that!"

"Trust me" Calvin said. "First everyone get around me so we can teleport me out of here."

Everyone got around Calvin, and he pressed a few buttons on the MTM and with a field of electricity they we're on the roof.

* * *

><p>In the security room, Ratchet was starting the alarm's again along with another thing.<p>

"Is it done?" Hobbes asked.

"Yes but we only have 1 minute to get out of here before the alarm starts." Ratchet said as he quickly unpluged his hacking device.

The duo quickly exited the room, and went into the vent.

Hobbes then quickly got the grate closed and put the screw's back on, they managed to get out of there before the alarm went off.

The resulting sound caused all the aliens to teleport out of there, it also woke the guard Hobbes and Ratchet found earlier, as he struggled to get out and when he finally got out he saw that everything was normal, he then checked the camera room, and saw that everything was normal, all except that the case containing the chaos emerald was shattered. He decided to call tomorrow morning to investigate the break in and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the roof everyone met up.<p>

"We'll we did a good job." Ratchet said. "But it could have gone better if it weren't for the aliens."

Everyone murmured in agreement

"But what about the security camera's?" Sonic asked. "Their going to see what happened in there."

"Actually we did hack the cameras." Hobbes said. "We just disabled the recording though."

"Also i found out why Hobbes kept opening the wrong case door's." The MTM said.

"Why's that?" Calvin asked.

"The alarm also doubled as a case opener" The MTM explained simply.

"WHAT!" Calvin yelled. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"And ruin a dramatic heist?" The MTM asked

"Ok now that we have all those out of the way." Jak said. "Let's find that next emerald."

With that they exited the roof.


	13. Captured

**Authors Note:** _Apologies for the delay for the past 2 week's, suffered a bit of writers block, and was unable to get the chapter written for that week._

_Anyways, enjoy._

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Captured.<p>

Our heroes were right now looking for the next emerald through the MTM

"So where is the next emerald?" Ratchet asked.

"Let's see" The MTM said, as it got it's map out trying to locate it before focusing on the spot where the emerald was. "It should be somewhere around here."

Hobbes looked at the spot the MTM targeted. "Brown's general store is there, it must be somewhere around it."

"Well let's hope it wasn't confused for a souvenir, just like the last one was confused for a exhibit." Sonic said.

"Then let's go." Calvin said putting the MTM away. "We need to get the emerald before someone confuses the emerald for something."

With that they went off to Brown's general store.

Unbeknownst to them they were being watched by a ship. The pilot then radioed it's masters

"Sir they took the bait."

"Excelent" The voice said, it was clear the voice was Eggman. "Keep following them and let us know when to strike at them."

"Roger that sir" The Pilot said, and then followed our heroes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile our heroes reached Brown's General Store.<p>

"So this is the location of the emerald." Daxter said as they approched the store. "A bit of a step down compared to the museum."

"Look My town doesn't have much in terms of attractions." Calvin said. "All we have is the aforementioned museum, this general store, and a stupid rock in the middle of nowhere where my dad take's us for his annual torture camping trips during the summer."

"There's a reason why this town is on the least desirable places to go on vication" the MTM said

"So your fathers a bit of a nature nut." Sonic said picking up on what Calvin said about his Dad.

"Pretty much." Calvin said "So much so that he hates anything that is electronic, loves to ride his bike even in the snow, and love's what he call's "Building Character" which no one likes."

"It's pretty much a wonder how me and Calvin managed to survive him for this long." Hobbes said.

"I'm most likely not going to invite him to any adventures after hearing all of that." Ratchet said.

Soon they reached the entrance of brown's general store.

"Ok we're first going to check the inside of this store, then the outside." Calvin said when they got to the entrance. "Just make sure to put everything back the way it was, we don't want to make it look like a break in."

Then Hobbes got out a fingernail, and put it in the keyhole of the door knob, unlocking the door.

"Are you going to tell us how you do that." Amy asked.

"Sorry that information is only known between me and Calvin" Hobbes said pulling his fingernail out of the keyhole.

They then entered the building.

Everyone looked around the store, checking the shelves, and behind the store counter looking for the emerald.

But they didn't find it anywhere.

When they had no luck finding the emerald inside they went outside to find it.

They searched around the building, they even went on the roof.

But there was no sign of it anywhere.

They met up to wonder why the emerald wasn't there.

"Maybe we went to the wrong place." Ratchet said. "I mean that emerald you thought was here is in a different place."

Calvin checked the map again, they we're right where the indicator said it was. "No we are in the right place."

"Maybe it's some sort of glitch" Tails said. "It could have mistaken something else for a emerald."

"Your right Tails maybe it is some sort of glitch." Calvin said "I'll look into it right now."

Calvin opened the MTM up for examination, and got out a sonic screwdriver to check wether or not it's a glitch.

If your wondering why Calvin has a sonic screwdriver read the season 4 episode rhyme time.

As Calvin was examining it, Daxter suddenly cut in.

"Oh sure it's probably a glitch." He said in a sarcastic manner. "WHEN HAVE YOUR INVENTIONS DONE ANY GOOD WITH US?!"

"Daxter we met these people hours ago." Jak said "We don't know much about them."

"That doesn't mean that we know everything about them." Daxter said "They could be wanted criminals."

"HEY" Calvin suddenly yelled closing the MTM after inspecting it. "Shut your mouth, why would a kid at age 6 be a criminal?"

"Oh I don't know, the fact that you have inventions that are clearly something a bit advanced to you." Daxter said. "Do you even know how to use this stuff?"

"Hey back off from Calvin." Hobbes said. "He knows how to use his inventions."

"Thank you Hobbes for standing up to my inventions." Calvin relplied.

"Don't get used to it" Hobbes replied.

"Look Calvin can you just tell us if it's fine, or just a glitch." Ratchet asked.

"Doesn't look like it's a glitch." Calvin said. "We're in the right spot."

"Then where is it then?" Tails asked.

"I don't know the MTM doesn't give specific locations of the emeralds."

"Well then your inventions aren't really helpful." Amy said.

"YOU'VE NEVER SEEN MY INVENTIONS IN ACTION, SO DON'T JUDGE ME." Calvin suddenly yelling.

"Because of that information I declare your inventions useless" Amy argued back at Calvin.

"OK THAT'S IT!" Calvin said getting a water balloon out. "YOU'VE ASKED FOR IT!"

Then he threw it at Amy soaking her.

She pulled her hammer out "Now your going to get it."

"Bring it on." Calvin said.

Just then something jumped on Calvin covering his eyes "HEY WHAT'S ON ME!" he yelled.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT SIX YEAR OLD!" Daxter yelled revealing he was on Calvin's head.

"GET OFF OF ME." Calvin yelled struggling to get him off.

"Daxter get off of him" Jak said, he was grabbing Daxter's legs and was trying to pull him off.

"NOT UNTIL HE SAYS HIS INVENTIONS ARE USELESS" Daxter yelled maintaining a strong grip on Calvin

"MY INVENTIONS ARE NOT USELESS!" Calvin yelled still trying to get Daxter off of him.

Meanwhile Sonic and Tails were holding Amy back to prevent her from hitting Calvin.

"Amy Calm down all he did was hit you with a water balloon." Tails said.

"That's not all he did, do you remember back at our planet when he threw a water balloon at me, and on Jak's planet when he rejected me from going with me" Amy said trying to break hold.

"That doesn't mean he isn't a bad person" Sonic said.

Jak meanwhile was still having no luck on getting Daxter off Calvin's head.

"Ratchet i'm going to need a bit of help" Jak said still struggling to get Daxter off.

Ratchet went to Jak. "What do you need me to do" He asked.

"Grab his other leg, we're going to pull together to try to get Daxter off of Calvin" Jak explained.

They both grabbed one of Daxter's legs and puled.

But he still wouldn't let go.

By this point the only heroes not fighting or trying to stop another person from fighting were Hobbes, Clank and the MTM. They we're simply watching the fight.

Hobbes then turned his head towards the camera.

"Our heroes ladies and gentlemen, one moment their like a team, the next their fighting." he said before focusing back to the fight.

"How has It come to this." Clank asked.

"I'm not sure but I'm having this strange beeping noise that's coming from the side of the store." The MTM said.

"We should probably investigate it." Clank suggested. "It could be the emerald."

"Your probably right Clank" Hobbes said before glancing at the fight. "And it's not like their going to stop fighting anytime soon."

So they went to the side of the store as they neared the store the MTM started beeping quicker and louder.

"Hmm the beeping appears to have speed from every 3 seconds to every second." The MTM said. "And it's gotten louder too."

"Thank your Mr Obvious" Hobbes muttered.

The trio went to the side of the shop that had a trashcan in there.

"Stop" The MTM said "it's in the trash can."

Hobbes went over there and was instantly plugged his nose "Ugh have they ever cleaned this trash can."

"Probably not, it probably contains..." The MTM began.

"Please don't give me details." Hobbes said cutting off the MTM, before proceding to open the can.

What he found was a transmitter round and red.

"MTM what is this?" Hobbes asked.

"It appears to be a transmitter that is set to replicate the effects of the em..." The MTM began before suddenly stopping.

"Wait, can you repeat what you said please" Hobbes asked the MTM.

But the MTM didn't say anything.

"Did you hear me MTM?" Hobbes asked again.

Still no word.

"Clank what's wrong with him?" Hobbes asked turning to him and then he gasped.

Clank was shut down.

"What's going on" Hobbes asked then he noticed something sticking out of the wall.

Taking it off he saw it was a dart that said on the side.

_EMP dart 500. Made by Eggman Co. Guaranteed to shut down electronics for 5 hours or your money back. Oh wait you just fired this you don't get your money back._

Hobbes paused for a moment then he turned over transmitter, and saw that Eggmans symbol was on it. Then all the pieces fell into place for, this was a trap.

Suddenly he felt a sting on his neck, he pulled it out and to his horror it was a tranquilizer dart.

He had to warn the others.

He quickly grabbed Clank and The MTM and ran to the other side, he could already feel the effects of the tranquilizer kick in.

By the time he got there he was dizzy, but he could still see them still arguing.

He had to get a good pounce, even with the tranquilizer effects. With every ounce of strength he had left, he jumped towards Calvin.

Meanwhile back to the fight Sonic and Tails we're losing struggling with Amy trying not to hit Calvin, and Ratchet and Jak was no closer to getting Daxter off of Calvin then they were when we last saw them.

Then Hobbes tackled Calvin just as Amy broke free of Tails and Sonic. And the force was enough to break Daxter's grip resulting Ratchet and Jak with their backs on the ground, and Daxter getting hit by a tree through the force.

"Hobbes why did you pounce on me." Calvin yelled, then said in a calmer voice "Even though you saved me from Daxter, and a hammer."

"The... Em..erald isn't... here... It's a...Tr..a...p." Hobbes moaned before he went silent.

"What do you mean it's a trap?" Calvin asked before noticing a couple things in his hand.

"Is that Clank?" Ratchet asked. "What happened to him?"

"Probably the same thing that happened to the MTM." Calvin said "Because I can't seam to activate it."

"Then what happened to both of them." Jak asked. "Because obviously Hobbes didn't deactivate them."

Sonic meanwhile grabbed the EMP dart that Hobbes picked up earlier, and read the text on the side Before turning to the rest.

"We need to get out of here." he said.

"What why?" Calvin asked.

Sonic showed them the dart. "This Dart was what shut down Clank and The MTM, it was fired by Eggman, this is all a trap."

"We kind of gathered that when Hobbes said Trap before going to sleep." Ratchet said.

"Hold on a moment." Jak said holding is hand up. "If the Emerald isn't here then where is it?"

"That is a question I will now answer." A voice said.

They turned around and as if on cue a bright light shined in their faces blinding them, but also revealing Eggman and his robots aiming weapons at them.

"Agh" Calvin said covering his eyes. "Why do villains always have to bright lights whenever theirs an ambush?"

"It just makes for dramatic effect" Eggman explained. "Now, you've just fallen into my trap!"

Then he burst out in a evil laugh.

After a few seconds of doing that evil laugh he coughed. While he did that our heroes looked at each other wondering if this person is really a threat.

After he finished coughing he then yelled, "TROOPS FIRE!"

And the robots fired at them, and instantly the heroes went unconscious

However Sonic was able to stay awake long enough to hear Eggman say. "Take our heroes to the prison" before going unconscious as well.

* * *

><p>Clank woke up.<p>

He slowly got up confused on how he got there.

The last thing he remembered was when Hobbes found something in the garbage can, and then noticing something in the bushes firing something, and then everything went dark.

Just then Ratchet noiticed him. "Finally your awake."

"What happened?" Clank asked.

"Long story short we went into a trap and you got disabled by an EMP." Tails explained walking up to him.

"Wait how many of us are in here?" Clank asked.

"We'll we never counted how many are in here yet." Tails explained. "But we're going to start soon as soon as..."

"Wait wheres Jak?" Daxter asked finally coming out of the tranquilizer effects.

Everyone who was there finally noticed that Jak was nowhere to be seen.

"Wait wheres Sonic?" Amy said also noticing that another person was missing.

While everyone was wondering who else was missing, the door opened.

Revealing that it was Eggman himself.

"Well, well well, Looks like I got all the cats in one bag." he said.

"Whatever that means." Daxter said.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SONIC?" Amy yelled at Eggman.

"Well he's in a special cell, as well as Jak, and that boy and tiger." Eggman said coldly.

"Their called Calvin and Hobbes." Clank said looking offended. "And what exactly do you plan on doing with them."

"Oh their going to be my latest" Eggman paused for a moment as if he was going to think of something other then the word he was going to be saying. "Subjects to my new invention."

"Your not going to get that chance." Ratchet said "We're going to break out before you get that chance."

"Good luck with that." Eggman said with an evil grin "Because this cell door can only be opened by the guards or one of my companions."

Then the door closed. Leaving them with the dim lighting of the cell.

"I hope their alright" Amy said quietly.

"Even Calvin?" Ratchet asked.

"Even Calvin" Amy said.

Everyone in the cell thought about it in silence.

* * *

><p>Sonic slowly came to and he heard voices.<p>

"Did Daxters grip leave any marks on me?"

"No it looks like a few minor scratches"

"Thanks for trying to get daxter off me, Hobbes how can we escape from here."

"We can't this cell is sealed like a unopened can of tuna."

Finally Sonic got up, revealing that, Calvin, Hobbes and Jak, we're with him.

"Oh your finally awake" Hobbes said. "Now we can get a few things out of the way."

"What things?" Sonic asked.

"We'll through my few bouts of concussions I gathered a few things" Calvin said. "Firstly, the others are in another cell, Secondly, were going to be used as "subjects" for a new invention, Finnaly they took all our items, and the emeralds."

"Now that we have that out of the way what do you plan on doing Sonic" Hobbes asked Sonic.

"Nothing." Sonic said.

"What?" Jak asked "You must have something to get us out of here."

"No for once I don't" Sonic said "It was my fault that I didn't question why the emerald wasn't at the store, it was my fault that I didn't stop the fight from going out of control, and it's my fault that we got captured. And because of that my plan is to sit down and wait for Eggman to take us away and use his invention on us."

With that he sat down.

Everyone in the room looked at Sonic. While Jak looked silently at Sonic, Calvin and Hobbes looked at each other knowing one of them went though this before, and they knew what they had to do.

They went to Sonic, and Calvin said to him. "Your right Sonic it's your fault."

Sonic looked up both shocked and confused "What?"

Calvin continued his speech "In fact it's not just your fault, its our fault. Its our fault that we got into that fight, it's our fault we didn't stop the fight before it got out of hand, and it's our fault we got captured. When I first saved my world, I inadvertently caused my imagination to take over the world and I blamed myself, but Hobbes told me that I had to fix my own mess. We got ourselves into this mess and we can get ourselves out of this mess, but we need you to help us because you have led us though."

Sonic stared at him for a moment, and then finally said "Thanks for the motovation."

He soot up and gathered the others. "What other things did you pick up Calvin?"

"That the guards and the villains have carts that open the cell's and the various doors to this prison." Calvin said remembering another bout of concussions.

"We'll obviously we need the key card, just need to grab it from a guard." Jak said.

"However we need the blueprints to the prison" Hobbes said. "and we don't have them"

Suddenly the door opened, and saw that an alien had opened with a package.

"Hello prisoners" the alien said. "We're going to call you for the invention in just one hour, normally we would check the package but we're in a rush today so we don't have time for checking them"

"Um thanks." Jak said grabbing the package.

"No problem, see you at the test" the alien said closing the door.

They gathered around the package, as Hobbes opened the package with his claw, and they observed what was inside.

Inside was a guard card, the prison blueprints, a envelope, a smoke bomb, and a green glowing cube.

"My Hypercube" Calvin said grabbing the glowing cube and quickly observed the contents, well they have the most of the inventions except for the MTM, and the chaos emeralds aren't in there, no doubt Eggman took them."

"Wonder what this envelope contains" Sonic asked opening up.

In is was a letter it was.

_For the sake of this letter I would like to keep my identity a secret, I have been tracking you since you began your adventure, I know you are in prison, and I gave you the tools to escape, use these tools to plan. Once you got your friends out, get to the shuttle bay and escape._

_I'll be watching._

They read the letter for a moment.

"Well whoever sent us this must want us to succeed" Jak said.

"But who could have sent it?" Hobbes asked.

"We don't have time for questions" Calvin said checking his watch, "We have 55 minutes till they come to take us to Eggman's invention of his."

So they started making a plan, With Calvin duplicating the security cards with his mini duplicator, and handing them to each.

I'm not going to go into any detail of the plan, just wait until the next chapter.

55 minutes later the robots came.

By then they had made the plan and put the equipment that they got away.

The robots expected protest but to their surprise, it robots had expressions they complied with their orders.

After taking them out of their cells they went to the elevator, and pressed the button where Eggmans mysterious invention was.

The plan to escape had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>_Will our heroes escape the prison? Who sent the package? What does Eggmans invention do? And Will I post and update next week?_

_3 of these questions will be answered next week._

**R.I.P Robin Williams 1951-2014. We've never had a friend like you.**


	14. Prison Break

Chapter 14: Prison Break

In the elevator our heroes we're whispering to eachother about the plan, they could only turn their heads because the elevator was small, and their hands were cuffed

"What if Eggman notices we're pretending to look defeated?" Jak asked Calvin.

"Relax" Calvin said "Just go along with the script and we'll be alright."

They felt the elevator began to slow down.

"We're here." A robot guard said. "Now don't do anything stupid, otherwise Eggman won't have any subjects for his invention."

The door opened revealing the man himself. He turned and grinned at the robots. "Ah so there's my subjects, keep guarding them so they don't run off robots."

"Yes sir" The robots said."

The four looked at Eggman as he continued speaking to them. "Before we go on with the test, let me introduce you to my allies."

One by one each of Eggman's allies came out.

He motioned towards Earl first. "I assume your familiar with Earl Calvin, Because he knows you pretty well."

"Well, Well, after months, I finally see you again, and you haven't changed a bit." Earl said coldly to Calvin.

"Yeah well that's because time works in strange way's" Calvin said to Earl, not noticing the sarcasm in his voice.

Then Erol stepped out. "Surprised to see me, Jak?" Erol asked.

Jak said nothing.

"Your probably wondering how I'm still alive aren't you?" Erol said noticing the silence.

Jak still didn't say anything.

"I escaped using an ejector seat back when you fired at me." Erol said as if he was filling the empty gaps by himself.

Still no response.

"THATS WHY I'M STILL ALIVE" the villain yelled finally agitated by the silence he was getting. "DID YOU HEAR ME SAY ANYTHING."

"Well I heard you I just decided not to say anything" Jak said.

"Rrrrgh" Erol said clearly frustrated.

Finally Dr. Nefarious stepped up.

"TREMBLE BEFORE ME I AM DOCTOR NEFARIOUS!" he yelled.

There was silence when there should have been thunder and terror.

Calvin spoke "Ok i've heard better names for evil villains, but was Dr. Evil already taken?"

There was silence after he said that.

"I beg your pardon." Eggman said confused.

"I've heard bad names from evil villains, like Dr. Brainstorm, and Dr Thunderstorm, but this just crosses the line."

"Are you done?" Nefarious asked.

"NO I AM NOT DONE!" Calvin suddenly yelled. "I'M JUST GETTING STARTED!."

The robot guards meanwhile we're hearing Calvins rant.

"Should we shoot him?" One of the guards asked.

"No, I want to hear this." another said.

"AND ANOTHER THING" Calvin continued with his ranting "WHY DOES EVERY EVIL GEINUS HAVE TO HAVE THE WORD DOCTOR IN THEM, IT MAKES THEM SOUND LIKE THEY HAVE BEEN REJECTED FROM MEDICAL SCHOOL AND THEY WANT TO GET REVENGE BY MOCKING THEM!"

The Villains looked confused, Sonic secretly smiled, the diversion was slowly getting started.

"I MEAN THE IDEA WASN'T ORIGINAL THE FIRST TIME, I MEAN DOCTOR DOOM, WAS THE ONLY CREATIVE ONE, AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON THE 2005 FANTASTIC FOUR FILM THAT WAS TERRIBLE, I DON'T KNOW WHY THEY MADE A SEQUEL."

After Calvin finished that rant, everyone in the room was quiet.

"Are you done?" Eggman finally said

"Yes I am done." Calvin said in a much calmer voice.

"Well that rant put me in a bad mood, I'm going to get some examples for your invention" Dr Nefarious said storming off.

"You do that." Eggman said rubbing his forehead. "I'm sure nothing could go go wrong."

Time for phase two Sonic thought to himself.

Then Calvin began to look a bit dizzy.

"What's wrong with him?" A guard asked.

"He gets a bit dizzy whenever he finishes a rant." Hobbes explained.

"We'll it's not our problem" Another guard said.

"Look, he could be knocked out for hours, if he doesn't get rest" Sonic defended.

While all that was going on Hobbes was using a claw to cut the ropes.

"Can't you just let him rest." Jak asked, as the last rope cut off of Hobbes.

"Shut up or I will blast you." A guard said aiming it's weapon at him.

By then Hobbes managed to cut the ropes and was ready to pounce.

The robot that was aiming it's weapon at Jak suddenly got tackled, along with the three robots tumbled over along with it. In that moment of distraction Hobbes cut the ropes of the heroes, allowing Calvin to quickly got the hypercube out and grabbed the emp dart from last chapter while the others held the robots down. He had rewired the emp dart to work on eggman's robots

While the others held the robots down, Calvin placed the dart on the robot, and with that the robots shut down.

"I'm going to find the emeralds" Hobbes whispered to the group. "I have a feeling that they are powering that machine."

"Ok, but do it quickly before Eggman finds out what we're up to." Jak said.

With that Hobbes vanished.

Time for phase three Sonic thought.

"Hey Eggman." Sonic called "I think your robot's had some sort of malfunction."

Eggman turned, and saw that his one of his four prisoners we're missing and the remaining wrists we're untied, and the robot's we're deactivated.

"How did you escape your bonds?" Eggman angrily demanded "And where is that tiger?"

"He deactivated your robot's, cut our bonds loose and then ran off into the hallway." Calvin lied, noticing Hobbes back of Eggman, showing the 4 emeralds they previously got along with a 5th one.

"You sure you didn't have any part of his escape." Eggman asked suspiciously.

"Why would we?" Jak asked. "It's all over for us, and besides I think having a escaped prisoner should be on top of your priority list."

Eggman stared at them in complete silence.

Then he pulled out a radio and said. "We need 3 robot's in the lab, and a missing prisoner, please search the area.

When Calvin looked at the place where Hobbes was again he was gone.

Eggman turned his back and started calling Nefarious is a test subject is here yet.

At that moment Hobbes reappeared next to him

"Time to get out of here." Hobbes said putting the emerald's in the hypercube.

Calvin quickly got the Smoke bomb and the time pauser out. "This has a 5 second timer, when there is only one second left, I'll activate the time pauser so we can get out."

"Sound's good" Sonic said.

Calvin activated the bomb and threw it on the ground.

Everyone quickly touched Calvin, and at the last second Calvin pressed the button.

_BOOM!_

Time stopped, Eggman stopped mid shout, Earl stopped mid turn, as if he noticed what they were doing before he let Eggman know, Erol looked like he was preparing the invention.

"Let's get out of here now." Jak said.

"Good But how do we get out of here?." Hobbes said

Everyone turned to the elevator.

"Let's hope we can get it open" Calvin said.

Calvin got out the Sonic screwdriver, and the elevator door opened.

The four heroes got in, and Calvin closed the elevator door.

"Let's plan this out before we unpause time" Calvin said pulling out the map of the prison. "We go in two groups, Me and Jak will go the prisoner armory."

Then he pointed at Hobbes and Sonic. "You two go find the others, we meet at the shuttle bay."

They nodded. "Let's do it" Sonic said.

Calvin handed him a card that opens the rooms in the prison, and a map.

Then everyone gathered around Calvin and he pressed the button.

* * *

><p>Eggman was thinking on what to do with his four prisoners, when suddenly the room filled up with smoke.<p>

Eggman coughing from the smoke managed to say. "Are the rest of the prisoners still there?"

Erol who was scanning the room, found nothing. "Their not here it's like they vanished into thin air" Erol said.

"Great not only do we have one prisoner we have four" Earl said.

Eggman went to his radio and announced. "Attention we have 4 escaped prisoners, Search the entire building, we can not let them reach the other prisoners, Have every available unit hunt them down. In unrelated news the celebration party has been canceled."

Erol and Earl quickly went to work trying to find the four heroes.

Then Nefarious came in with the subject. "Ok Eggman I have the subject, now shall we start the experiment?

Then he looked around, and noticed what was going on.

"Did I miss something?" He asked.

Eggman stared at him angrily.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile our four heroes we're waiting for their floors to go. Sonic and Hobbes was going to find the other heroes on the cell floor number 4B which was coming up, and Calvin and Jak we're going to get their gear and weapons in the prisoner storage way at the bottom floor.<p>

As the elevator began to slow Sonic and Hobbes turned to Calvin and Jak.

"This is where we part ways for now." Sonic said. "We'll see you at the ship hanger"

With that the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"Good luck" Calvin said as Sonic and Hobbes stepped out of the elevator.

Then the elevator closed behind them. The duo both looked at the cells.

"Where do you think they are?" Hobbes asked Sonic looking around. "There must be thousands of cells in here."

"Well I guess we'll need to find the cell with the guard near it." Sonic said noticing that most of the cell's don't have guards.

"Very well, so we find the one with the guard or two next to it." Hobbes said.

With that they dashed off to find the cell containing their friends.

However a camera was watching them.

* * *

><p>Back with the villains, they we're monitoring our heroes progress<p>

"Eggman we found the tiger and the hedgehog heading to the cell's containing the other heroes" Erol noted tracking them through security camera's.

"Good" Eggman said. "Where are the other two?"

Nefarious checked the elevator moniter "The other two are in elevator number two, Heading to the prisoner storage."

"We have robot's waiting for them in a few floors" Eggman assured them. "They won't make it far."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the elevator Calvin and Jak were waiting for their floor to arrive.<p>

"This is really taking a long time to get down to the armory." Calvin said. "We should have been there by now."

"We'll it's better then taking the stairs down." Jak said looking at the number of floors, they still had a while to go till they reached their destination.

They continued in complete silence, until the elevator began to slow down.

"Well it took long enough to get here" Calvin said. "Now let's go find out stuff."

"No it can't be the right floor." Jak said frowning as he noticed they weren't on the right floor. "It's still a ways down."

Then he noticed another light on the floor buttons. "Oh"

"Oh what?" Calvin asked.

"I think Eggman just found out where we are." Jak said.

Then the door's opened, revealing a swarm of Eggman robot's as well as aliens pointing their weapons at them.

"Don't move." One of the robots said. "Put your hands up, and come here, or else we will shoot."

Jak and Calvin slowly raised their hands.

"Now come here." An alien said.

Instead Calvin didn't move, while Jak slowly went to the elevator panel.

"I said come here." The alien yelled.

They still didn't do what the alien said.

"Fine on three we'll fire" The alien said aiming it's weapon at them, as did the other robots.

Jak's hands went down as he eyed the close door button on the elevator panel.

"One." The Alien said.

Jak's finger went to the close doors button.

"Two"

Jak began pressing it.

"THREE!"

Jak quickly let go of the button as the alien's fired.

The doors closed quickly, and Jak quickly pressed the non stop button.

Suddenly the elevator began to go down rapidly, the speed was so great that Jak and Calvin had to hold on to something so they wouldn't be flung at the ceiling by the force.

Finaly the elevator slowed down, and the door opened, revealing 2 door's.

After getting out and catching their breath the looked at the doors.

"Which one do you assume our stuff is in?" Calvin asked looking at the two doors.

"Don't know." Jak asked. "We should check each door first."

They approached the door on the left, and Jak got ready to slide in the card.

"Wait." Calvin said.

"What is it?" Jak asked.

"We pretty much have a 50 percent chance that this is the right room." Calvin said. "Which mean's that This could lead to a trap, or it could lead to getting our gear back, assuming Eggman's forces don't get us first, and assuming they..."

"I get it Calvin and we please open the door." Jak asked interrupting Calvin.

"If you say so" Calvin asked.

Jak slid the card, hoping it would work.

For a few seconds nothing happened. They held their breath as they waited for the light to go on.

Then the light on the card slide turned green, and there was the sound of the door unlocking.

Jak opened the door and he and Calvin looked inside.

In it was not Eggman robot's but shelves of Confiscated item's.

"I guess this is the prisoner inventory." Calvin said looking around. "This is probably where are stuff is."

"Your probably right." Jak asked. "We should find our gear now."

With that they entered the room.

* * *

><p>Back to Sonic and Hobbes they we're still searching for the right cell, with no such luck.<p>

"Why can't there be a sign that say's Prisoner's are in here." Hobbes asked.

"Probably because it would be too easy." Sonic said.

Just then they heard a noise, it sounded like metal being scraped, and punctured.

"What was that?" Hobbes asked.

"Not sure." Sonic asked looking around. "But whatever it was, it doesn't want to reach the cell holding our friends."

"We'd better find them quickly." Hobbes said.

They began running. Away from whatever that thing was.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Jak and Calvin we're in the inventory looking for their gear.<p>

Jak managed to find his weapon, as well as Ratchet's various weapons, while Calvin was searching for the MTM.

"Where did they put it?" Calvin asked looking at the shelves.

Finally he found a CD player with a red stripe, the MTM.

"Ok let's hope that EMP dart didn't do any permanent damage to the MTM." Calvin said switching it on.

After a few seconds of static a voice became clear. "One Two Five"

Calvin breathed a sigh of relief. "MTM I'm glad your ok."

"Id say" The MTM said. "That EMP dart could have caused damage to my systems."

"What I just said." Calvin muttered to himself.

"Sorry to spoil the reunion but I think we're going to have company in a few minutes." Jak said looking at the elevator, which floors were going down.

"How are we going to get out of here." Calvin asked.

"Look at the door that isn't open" The MTM said.

They turned to look at the door right across from the armory. "Where does that door lead to?" Calvin asked.

"A stairway" The MTM explained. "And you might want to get to Sonic and Hobbes on floor number 4B, I have the feeling they might be in danger soon."

Jak quickly slid the card and the door unlocked, Both Calvin and Jak quickly ran in and closed the door, pushing a crate in front of it so the robot's couldn't follow them.

"How many floors is 4B up from here?" Jak asked.

"About 9 floors up." The MTM answered.

"Why can't you just teleport up to them?" Calvin asked annoyed.

"Well the EMP drained me of my power temporary, so most of my functions will slowly return." The MTM asked.

"And how long will that be?"

"Oh about 30 minutes."

Jak and Calvin looked at the stairs that await them.

Then there was a slam on the door, knowing that they have no other choice they began the ascend up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sonic and Hobbes were still running, whatever they were running from they're no closer to losing it when they first heard it.<p>

Finally they came to the cell with a guard outside.

"Well we found it." Hobbes said exhausted. "And before whatever we're running from got us."

Suddenly they heard a crash and they turned around.

It was a giant robot with 2 arm's one that held a saw, a blaster on it's shoulder, it had no leg's so it was hovering, but they had the feeling that the hovering would give it more mobility.

"Guess that's what's been following us." Hobbes said as the robot loomed over them.

"Guess so" Sonic said.

They then charged to get the robot.

Hobbes tried to pounce on it but the robot successfully dodged the pounce, causing Hobbes to crash on the wall.

The Robot then raised it's saw and attempted to get Sonic, but Sonic dodged the blade and ran up it's arm, which was stuck, and he attempted to get the robot's week spot, however he forgot about his other arm, and it caused him to get grabbed.

Sonic tried to break free but it held tight

At this point Jak and Calvin were their only hope but they were down in the armory and they most likely don't know they are in danger. And the Robot was aiming it's blaster at him, most likely killing him

Then he heard a shot being fired, maybe it was the blaster from the robot, maybe it was something else.

Then he felt the robot's hand weeken it's grasp, when he looked he saw that the robot was falling over, when it fell over It revealed that Jak had fired that shot.

"Well a thank you could be good." Calvin said.

"Well I was shocked at the fact that you came instead of going to the shuttle hold." Sonic said.

"That's not really important right now." Hobbes said getting up. "Let's free our friends."

Sonic got out the card and slid it on the door, and the light turned green.

The door opened revealing the other heroes sitting down

After staring at the open door for a bit they ran out to rejoin their friends.

"Jak your ok." Daxter said running to him.

"Well I did manage to get out with the planing of calvin." Jak explained. "Who knew a six year old could be so intelegent."

However much to Calvin's surprise Amy came out and hugged him. "Oh im so glad your ok Calvin, I was wrong for hating you." She said.

"Um" Calvin said clearly surprised "I was wrong for hating you too."

He then turned to Hobbes.

"This does not go in the G.R.O.S.S logbooks."

Hobbes nodded his head, as if he understood.

"Ok now that we're all back together how do we get out." Ratchet asked.

"You don't" A voice said.

They turned around and they saw Eggman grinning evilly, behind him was his army of robots and aliens. "You'll never leave this prison alive."

"We just escaped your cell and you expect us to get killed." Daxter said. "Well I've got news for you pal, it ain't gonna happen."

"We'll see." Eggman said still grinning evily. "Robots FIRE."

Just then Ratchet shot a rocket at the door behind the heroes, making an opening for the heroes to get out.

And even though these robot's and aliens were trained to kill, they can't hit 9 people running away. They must also had 1 minute of target practice.

"We need to get the the shuttle bay." Sonic said as they went through the hole in the door.

"How are we going to find it." Clank asked. "This prison is huge."

"Just follow me." Hobbes said.

As they ascended up the stairs, they heard Eggman cry out. "AFTER THEM. DO NOT LET THEM ESCAPE!"

They finally got to the floor that had the shuttle hanger.

"Let's get out of here." Hobbes said as they rushed into the the ship hold, and went into the nearest ship.

"Let's hope this ship works." Jak said.

"What do we do now?" Tails asked as he tried to figure out how to turn the ship on.

"I think I can charge the MTM with the power of the chaos emeralds" Calvin said as he plugged the MTM to the ship controls then putting the 5 chaos emeralds on the chargers. "Then once it's charged I think I can teleport this ship to the nearest emerald."

"Sounds like a good plan." Ratchet said starting to help Tails on activating the ship.

While they were getting the ship powered on, Hobbes was on lookout to see if Eggman's robots were coming.

Then he noticed a robot come out.

"Search the area." One yelled. "They may be trying to hijack a ship to escape. If they flew out in the time it took us to get up here run a search on every ship in in this bay."

"Uh guys." Hobbes looked back at the group still trying to get the ship started. "We may need to hurry up."

"Why?" Daxter asked.

"Because I think Eggman's robot's found us." Hobbes replied as the robots began searching the ship hanger.

"Get in the ship Hobbes." Calvin quickly said to Hobbes as he continued to work on the MTM.

Hobbes quickly got in the ship, and saw a button that said. DOOR CLOSE. He quickly looked out and saw that some of the other ships had their door closed

He pressed it, causing the back door to close leaving the ship to look like every other ship in the hanger.

Meanwhile Ratchet and Tails were still working on the ship. They managed to get the control panel activated and were trying to get the ship started

"How's trying to get the ship activated?" Calvin asked as he came in.

"I think I may have finally found out how to turn on the ship." Ratchet said as he pressed a button.

Instead music started to play from a speaker.

"Oh that was the music button." Ratchet said quickly turning it off.

Daxter peeked out the window hoping that the robots didn't hear it, Unfortunately they were running towards them.

"Uh guys." Daxter said. "You may want to get the ship started up soon."

"Why's that?" Hobbes asked.

"Because I think they found out where we are."

"Tails have you found out how to activate this ship." Ratchet asked.

"Not yet" Tails said franticly trying to find the right button.

"Well you better find it fast." Ratchet said.

"Allow me to do that." The MTM suddenly said.

Then he got out one of his manipulator arms, and pressed a button. Instantly the ships thrusters turned on.

"Huh." Ratchet said. "So that was the right button."

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Tails asked the MTM.

"Well my manipulator arms were coming back online, it's not easy to boot up after an EMP took me out." The MTM explained.

"Let's just get out of here" Ratchet said pressing a button that activates liftoff.

Meanwhile the robot's began shooting the shuttle our causing minor damage. Then the shuttle began to fly to the exit.

"Close the doors, we have a hijacking of a shuttle." One of the robots called on the radio.

One of the Robot's pressed the button that closes the shuttle bay door.

Our heroes were flying to the door, however they noticed the door was beginning to close rapidly.

"That can't be good." Hobbes said.

"We'll get out of here." Ratchet said as he put all acceleration on the ship. "Just hold on to something for a moment."

"Why?" Jak asked.

"We're going to have to be turn the ship sideways to get through this opening." Ratchet said as he began to turn the steering wheel.

Slowly the ship began to turn sideways, as that happened the rest of the heroes began to grab on to something.

The doors were getting closer and closer to shutting.

"Come on just a bit further." Ratchet said to himself.

By then the ship was now sideways, and everyone was hanging on, hoping that the ship wouldn't crash.

Just before the doors were close to completely trapping the ship made it through.

Then Ratchet got the ship back to normal.

"That was close." Sonic said as the rest of the heroes let go of whatever they were hanging on.

Everyone murmured in agreement.

Calvin went to the MTM. "How long until we are able to teleport out of here.?"

"About 3 minutes." The MTM said.

"Ok." Sonic said. "Judging by the saying that Eggman didn't want us to escape, hes probably going to send forces at us. If we can endure or stay off their radar for those 3 minutes we could be fine."

Hobbes peeked out the ship window. "Uh guys, I think they followed us."

After Hobbes said that Ratchet checked the radar, at first he saw nothing, but then he was one, then three, and then six.

"Please tell me this ship has defenses." Daxter said afraid.

Ratchet looked at the control panel, but none of the buttons had any indicator that they could shoot down any of Eggman's ships. "Look's like we need to evade them."

"Can't we just use the MTM to get us out of here." Amy asked. "I mean it can teleport us out of here."

"It won't take the ship with us, and it's not fully charged." Calvin said. "and we still have 2 more minutes until we have enough power to get out."

"So we just dodge the fighters until the MTM has enough to teleport us out." Jak said. "That should be simple."

Just as he said that, the ship got hit with a laser causing it to shake.

"You were saying" Clank said looking at Jak.

Just then Tails got a transmission, he picked it up and heard what it said. "It's for you Sonic."

Sonic went over and grabbed the radio.

"Sonic I'm making this transmission for you and your friends." the all to clear voice of Eggman said. "Give me the Chaos Emeralds and I will let you and your friends leave in peace. That is my one and only offer."

"Yeah right Eggman" Sonic replied back. "Knowing you you would just put me and my friends back into that prison."

"Fine, have it your way." Eggman said.

With that he hung up.

Then another laser blast fired. Almost hitting the ship.

"I guess negotiations didn't go to well." Calvin said. "How much time to we have left.

"2 minutes and three seconds to be percise." The MTM said.

"Then let's try not to get ourselves killed." Hobbes said.

"Very well." Ratchet said before turning to the controls. "Better hang on tight everyone."

Just as he said that another laser blast fired, but this time Ratchet managed to get the ship out of the way before the laser hit.

Just as they dodged that laser, another one of Eggman's ship's came in front of them, ready to fire another laser. Knowing that there was another ship behind them Ratchet piloted the ship upwards, just as the laser fired. Causing the ship that was in front of them to hit the ship behind them.

"I think Eggman needs to work on the ship weapons a bit." Sonic remarked.

The MTM suddenly began ringing. "Calvin we're getting a call."

"Really who's it from?" Calvin asked slowly beginning to get to the pilot room.

"It's from Andy." The MTM said. "Can't see why he's calling, you and Hobbes been missing from your planet for most of today."

Calvin finally managed to get to the MTM and opened it up to the answer the call.

Instantly the voice and Andy came though the speaker grille.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi Andy." Calvin said.

"Calvin where have you been? We were supposed to get revenge of Socrates for trying to send us fake personality tests again." Andy said over the phone

"Sorry I got a bit sidelined with other things." Calvin said grabbing on to something to prevent him from getting knocked back.

Just then a laser hit the ship, shaking it.

"Calvin what was that noise?" Andy asked.

"Oh um" Calvin said as he tried to think of a good lie. "We're currently escaping from Earl he captured us and tried to make us release Rupert from jail, and right now his aliens are firing at us."

"Should we come to you and help." Andy asked.

"No no me and Hobbes have it under control, we'll be back home tomorrow, bye." Calvin said quickly wanting to get this conversation over with.

"Calvin wait.." Andy said before Calvin ended the call.

Hobbes stared at Calvin. "Did you just lie to one of our friends?"

"Look, I think traveling with Blue hedgehog would be a bit out of the ordinary, even for them." Calvin said, before turning to Sonic. "No offense."

"Very well." Hobbes said.

"We have about 30 seconds until we are able to teleport out of here." The MTM said.

"Let's hope we can make it though." Tails said. "If we take a couple more hit's this ship is done for."

Just then there was a beeping.

"What is that noise?" Amy asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe they called..." Ratchet began as he frantically checked the screens then noticed one. "Oh" he said.

"What, What is it?" Daxter asked.

"I think they have a missile locked on to us." Ratchet said. "and their about to fire it."

"15 seconds." The MTM said.

Just then the Missile fired.

"Ok, we just need to dodge the missile for about 15 seconds, and we'll be ok." Jak said.

"Might as well do that." Ratchet said. "This time you may want to really have a good grip on something."

Ratchet then put his foot on the accelerator and tried to go as fast as possible.

"10 seconds." MTM said.

The missile was closing in on them. Everyone in the ship prayed that the MTM could be charged so they could survive.

"5 seconds." The MTM said.

The Missile was super close to them almost touching the ship.

Just then the MTM beeped "Teleporter ready."

Calvin slammed his hand on the teleport button, just as the missile was about to hit them.

Instantly the ship was put in a electric field, and after a few seconds, there was a flash of light, and the ship was gone, with the missile flying harmlessly into the distance.

The Remaining Eggman ship's stared at where the ship was before one of them radioed Eggman. "Sir we lost them."

"What?" Eggman yelled. "How did you lose them."

"We don't know sir" another replied. "One moment the missile was about to hit them they disappeared."

"Just return to base." Eggman said. "We'll find out what to do with them in time."

With that the ships flew away, returning to the base.

However what they failed to notice was a green ship watching where the heroes ship was.

Inside were what appeared to be two figures with no arms, and cone shaped hat's.

"They got away." One of them said.

"Good." the other said. "The Earth Potentate and his friends may have not need our help now, but sometime later, when they have no options left, we shall save them and reveal the truth."

"But first, let's get out of here before they notice us."

The Green ship flew away, it's destination unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>_I think anyone who has read Calvin and Hobbes in the last day's of the comic strip would recognize those two figures._

_Anyway the next chapter will be a bit shorter then this one._


	15. Camping on a Alien Planet

**Authors Note: **_This and the next chapter will be a breather for our heroes as our villains won't attack them, rather they are planning something. So Enjoy this Chapter. Oh and if your wondering why this chapter took so long to make. Ill explain at the authors note at the end of the chapter_

* * *

><p>Chapter 15. Camping on an Alien Planet<p>

Space.

There are two words that can describe it, large, and silent.

Then electricity began to crackle for a few seconds despite having no source, then a ship appeared out of nowhere.

Inside our heroes were recovering form the sudden teleport. Daxter however didn't know they teleported away from the danger.

"Are we dead? Did the Missile hit us?" He asked hiding under seat.

Clank checked the window. "It appears we are fine, the MTM managed to teleport us away from Eggmans minions." He said.

"Well that was a relief." Hobbes said wiping the sweat off his head.

"So where do we go now?" Jak asked.

Ratchet checked on the MTM's map. "Well it looks like the emerald near one of the planets in this galaxy." he said "I suggest we go there"

"Wait a second, did you say Galaxy?" Calvin asked. "I thought you said you were from another planet."

"What i meant when i said that is that it was my home planet, and it doesn't look like the two remaining ones are on my home world" Ratchet explained. "So we might as well go to the planet with the chaos emerald."

Everyone thought about it, then Sonic spoke up.

"Lets get there." he said.

Ratchet then began to fly the ship to the planet that had the chaos emerald.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the villains were laminating over their failure.<p>

"These heroes are smarter then we thought." Erol said.

"What did destroying the robots sent to kill them not tip you off?" Earl asked.

"No, until then I thought they were just our average heroes." Erol replied. "That they just stopped our plans whenever we started one. But I had no idea that they were capable of working together."

"ENOUGH OF THIS." Eggman shouted standing up. "We obviously underestimated out enemy, in order to take them out we're going to have to make a better plan."

"Oh and your the genies" Dr. Nefarious said sarcasticly before shouting. "SINCE WHEN HAVE YOUR PLANS ACTUALLY WORKED?"

"No no this is different" Eggman said casually. "We'll give them a break, just enough for us to plan our next move."

"What move?" Earl asked.

"Well taking them prisoner didn't work, and trying to exterminate them with our own minons didn't work." Eggman said. "But this time we're not hiding behind the curtain anymore."

Everyone looked at Eggman.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Erol asked.

Eggman smiled evilly.

* * *

><p>The ship landed on the planet, in a clearing in the middle of the forest.<p>

Everyone on the ship got out once the door opened, Thankfully the air was breathable to everyone.

After taking in their surroundings, Calvin spoke.

"We should probably rest. Something tells me we're not going to have the energy to find that emerald right now."

"I agree." Sonic said. "Let's rest tonight and find that emerald tomorrow morning. After all it's going to take awhile before Eggman finds out where we are."

Calvin managed to find a tent, and some sleeping bags inside the hypercube. Then he used the mini duplicator to make copies of them. Meanwhile Ratchet managed to find some wood and used one of his his flamethrower weapons to ignite it.

As they sat around the fire they contemplated their adventure so far.

"You know Calvin, I thought you said you didn't like camping back on your planet." Tails said.

"Well this isn't like dad's infamous camping trips." Calvin explained. "Because Hobbes and I aren't on a rock in the middle of nowhere. Plus there was an adventure in the mix so i don't mind."

"Besides" Hobbes said remembering some of the times he and Calvin camped on their own. "We camped on the edge of Sneer Hill one time and we weren't bothered by it."

"Well I guess that's fair enough." Sonic said. "But I've been thinking this ever since this whole thing started.

"What's that?" Ratchet asked.

"Why us?" Sonic asked. "Why of all people did we meet each other."

"Maybe someone knew that Eggman was going to unite with our villains and placed us together." Daxter remarked.

"Probably not." The MTM said. "How would someone know that villains from other planets are teaming up, he can't be everywhere at once."

"Actually I think this isn't about Eggman, or the villains." Jak said.

"Whys that?" Clank asked.

"During the time me and Calvin were in the armory back in the prison, I found this while searching for my weapon." Jak said holding what looked like an audio recorder.

"Play it." Calvin said. "Maybe we can make some sense on what's going on."

Jak pressed the play button, and the sound of Eggman's voice played.

"During these first few hours, these people are very...Interesting, one is a robot mad scientist, and the other is a Cyborg. Someone mentioned that another was coming, but he was in the process of being picked up. When asked the two that were there how they got here, they all said that he sent them. I suspect it's the same man who recruited me, I've tried to find data about my recruiter, but i've found nothing. According to the files he gave me, he wants us to awaken this creature that could possibly allow me to take over Sonic's world, as well as those that man mentioned. Still I'm not so sure of killing a six year old child, but he said I had to do it, so an orders and order."

Then the recording ended, everyone paused for a moment to take in what they heard.

"From what I gathered, the villains were up against were recruited by someone to awaken a sort of creature." Jak said as he put the recorder away. "So that's probably why he's after the emeralds, and the reason he sent out those robots to kill us in the first place. He needs to use the emeralds to awaken it, and knows we're going to get in the way if we find out"

"But what could this creature be?" Amy asked. "Whatever it is, it must be powerful enough to take over our worlds."

"Suddenly this adventure got a bit more urgent." Hobbes said. "We're going to have to find those emeralds to stop him from releasing that creature."

"I also have another thought." The MTM suddenly chimed in. "With that galaxy thing you mentioned back on the ship, it got me rethinking a few things."

"What were you thinking about?" Hobbes asked.

"Maybe we're not from different planets but from different galaxy's." The MTM explained. "These are far apart, so it's probably the reason those locations back there exceeded my teleportation range."

"I think your right" Sonic said. "but the biggest mystery to me, is, Who brought us together?"

Calvin sighed. "There are just so many mysteries we have yet to solve." he said. "But I guess in due time we'll find out the answers to some of those mysteries."

Everyone nodded.

A few minutes latter they went into their tents and rested for the next morning, where they would continue their adventure.

Inside Calvin's tent, he and Hobbes talked about things.

"Do you really think it's true?" Calvin asked.

"About what?" Hobbes replied.

"About us meeting the others." Calvin asked.

"I don't know." Hobbes said. "It could be that or by gigantic coincidence."

"We'll I have a feeling we'll find out some of the truth soon." Calvin said.

"Yeah and I think that of there is more adventures like this more will be revealed." Hobbes said before both of them went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, they packed up the camping gear, and Calvin deleted the copies, and put the originals inside the hypercube. Once that was done they set off.<p>

Though the jungle was fascinating as it was Dangerous. On their path they encountered dangerous plants such as Venus fly traps as tall as them, trees that seam so old that one of them actually fell while they were walking, and Clank had to dive to get Daxter out of the way because he was paralyzed in fear.

Finally they got to a dead end, which was a cliff. They Observed their surrounding's as they tried to figure out what to do.

"Well even though we have had various obstacles in the way. You can't deny the view." Ratchet said.

"I agree." Hobbes said. "This view is far more amazing then what me and Calvin has seen on Sneer Hill."

"Sorry to break the moment, but how are we supposed to get across this." Daxter asked.

Ratchet looked around the the edge looking for a way across when he noticed something.

It was an old rustic platform, that appeared to have a tram car stationed near it, also in pretty bad shape.

"Guys, I think I have someway to get across." he said pointing to the station.

Everyone looked at where he was pointing.

"Hmm pretty clever, Ratchet." Sonic said.

"Hold up, before we get on that tram we may need to consider a few things." Tails said. "For one it looks like it hasn't been touched in a long time, and it may collapse from all the rust, also there isn't any electricity to..."

"Ok, Tails we get it." Hobbes said before turning to Calvin. "Calvin would you?"

"Sure" he said as he aimed the MTM at the tram station and activated the time vortex feature.

Instantly the Rustic Platform seamed to become new again, and the cable became stable, and the tram car became a shade of red again.

Once the electricity came back on Calvin stopped the time vortex. Everyone stared in silence at the newly functional Tram Station.

"I'll never get used to the fact that your CD player can somehow manipulate time." Tails said finally.

"Look all I did was restore those objects to their pre ruined state." Calvin said looking at the MTM's map. "Now lets get across, across there a chaos emerald where we get off."

Surprisingly The Tram was large enough for them to fit in, and once they were all in, Sonic pulled the lever that activated the tram.

After a few coughs and sputters the tram began moving, and as it made it's way to its destination, Ratchet spotted a worn out sign that read

**Voltramine Co. Mining Energy for You and Your Family**

"Huh I remember who that is." Ratchet said.

"Why do you say that." Sonic asked.

"From what I've heard they mine rare energy making crystals to power peoples homes." Ratchet explained.

"Huh, Wind, solar power, I've heard of weirder ways of making power." The MTM said.

"Speaking of which." Calvin asked. "What exactly do the chaos emeralds do?"

"Wait." Hobbes said holding his hand up. "Now of all times you ask what the chaos emeralds do, when we almost have all of them."

"Look we were being chased by robots, aliens and other dangers, I didn't have a chance to ask him?" Calvin replied. "Anyway sonic what do the chaos emeralds do?"

"Well if you have all seven of them you can go super, travel in time, slow time, and other things." Sonic said listing things he knows about the chaos emeralds.

"Ok so is this the reason Eggman is after us?" Daxter asked. "Because it would make us some sense."

"Probably, but just as that recording mentioned, he wants to use it for different purposes." Sonic said.

Just then the Tram stopped.

"Looks like we've arrived at our stop." Calvin said as he steped off the tram.

Then he froze.

"Calvin?" Hobbes asked. "Calvin are you alright?"

No response.

"Calvin what are you..." Hobbes asked and then he saw it. "Oh."

Everyone ran off the tram to see what they were seeing. And they also froze when they saw it.

They were not alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>_ Here is the apology for the gigantic delay_

_I sort of had something called school, which prevented me from writing this chapter at times, also I had sort of a hard drive crisis in which I was worried it was getting full. Then I didn't write a whole lot at a time, I was downright lazy. I apologize for the inconvenience._

_Hopefully the next chapter doesn't take 2 months to write._


	16. Mine Of Ghosts

**Authors Note: **_Wow, Just wow. This is possibly the most painful writing ever. Everything seamed to be determined to not get this chapter writen. My computer had to be checked, School, Laziness, Network outages (I had write this in Google drive, which is on Google Chrome.) So writing this was painful for me, as waiting for this chapter was painful with you._

_Anyway, ladies and Gentlemen i bring you Universe Collision Chapter 16._

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Mine of Ghosts.<p>

Our heroes saw various workers on the surface, doing various things such as talking to others, and working on various machinery.

"MTM how many people are here?" Calvin asked.

After a few moments the MTM said. "About 119 including the nine of you."

"That's strange." Ratchet said bringing up the logs to the planet. "It was said this mine was abandoned a decade ago."

"Well I guess you were wrong." Hobbes said. "They haven't noticed us yet, in fact I don't think they noticed us going in."

"Maybe this is a everyday thing for them." Sonic remarked.

"Look maybe we can ask them if they have seen the chaos emerald." Calvin suggested.

"That's probably a good idea." Tails said. "Just don't get us kicked out."

"I'll ask this one." Jak said before walking to the worker who seamed to be fixing something.

The worker seamed to not notice them, nor heard them even when Jak approached him.

"Hey, um do you know of any emerald that you've never seen before." Jak asked him.

The worker didn't seam to hear him.

"Hey did you hear me?" Jak asked, then he tried to tap his sholdier, then the oddest thing happened.

His hand went through the worker.

"What the?" Jak said.

"Hey Stop that." A voice said behind him.

Jak turned and noticed a worker who seemed to be staring at him.

"Sorry, I was just trying to..." Jak began before the worker he just asked replied.

"What is it now?"

"You're doing it wrong, if you do that you're gonna hurt yourself." The other worker said.

"Sorry sir it won't happen again." The worker said before going back to work.

Our heroes stood there for a good 30 seconds before the MTM spoke.

"Oh I see what happened." The MTM said.

"What? What happened MTM?" Hobbes asked clearly panicked.

"A glitch in my time travel software caused it to create ghosts of the people who worked there, what you are seeing are the workers last moments before they died." The MTM explained.

"Must have been some disaster if it killed all 110 workers." Jak said.

"Can you remove them?" Tails asked.

"Yes just hold on a second." The MTM said, beginning to remove the ghosts.

However just as the MTM was about to remove the ghosts Calvin spoke up.

"Wait maybe we can use this to our advantage." he said "We obviously don't know this area, maybe these ghosts could help us navigate though the mine."

There was a few seconds of silence as our heroes considered everything.

Finally Sonic spoke "He does have a point we don't know our way around this mine, maybe the ghosts can instruct us on this mine."

"Ok so lets just go through this mine, find the emerald and get out of here." Daxter said.

And so they went through the mine passing through ghosts, some of which looked at them before going along their normal business before they died.

Then they came to a line, and the ghosts were walking through the ruined gate, which was probably once great before whatever happened before the miners.

Before the ghosts went to the elevator, they turned right and went into the door, our heroes followed inside, and saw various suits, and the ghosts were putting them on, well by putting them on I mean just grabbing the suits and miming put them on.

Before I go back to the action i should describe the suits. They were like a mix between biohazard suits and spacesuits with the body before the head looked like a spacesuit, with the helmet looking like a biohazard suit, you know the ones from those epidemic films in which scientists wear to protect themselves from whatever the virus. Anyway back to the story.

One of the ghosts then started talking the miners, and the heroes heard them speaking. "Ok these suits are highly resistant to lava, these allow you to stay in the heat for up to three hours, if you report a tear, please report to me and go back to the elevator"

Then the ghosts went out and got in the elevator presumably the last time they would ride it.

Our heroes stared at the suits. Right now they were only three suits left.

"Ok there are only three suits left." Calvin said. "So i think a few of us could go down there and search for the emerald while the rest of us explores the rest of the mine and tries to figure out what happened here."

After saying all of this he let out a sigh of exhaustion and and asked."Sound good."

Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Ok now who's going down there to find the emerald." Calvin asked.

No one step forward.

"Really no one?" Calvin asked.

Then Jak, Ratchet, Hobbes, and Sonic stepped forward.

"That's better." Calvin said with a smile, before turning to sonic. "Why are you going down there Sonic? There are only three suits."

"Well i survived numerous places with lava in it, and without a suit." Sonic said. "So this would be a piece of cake."

"Alright if you say so." Calvin said.

Then Hobbes went to the suits and tossed two of them to Jak and Ratchet, and they started to put the suits on.

As they were putting the suits on, the group not going in the volcano talked on what they were going to do while the four went down in the volcano.

By the time they finished they looked like they were ready to go on a spacewalk and go in a quarantine zone at the same time.

"Ok were ready to go down there." Hobbes said echoing because of his helmet. "What are the rest of you going to do while you're up here."

"We're going to find out what happened to this place." Calvin said. "Good luck down there."

Then Calvin handed a radio. "Also this is just so i could let you know about what we found out."

Then they went to the elevator, and Sonic, Jak, Hobbes, and Ratchet entered it and pressed the down button.

Before they went down Hobbes said. "Make sure you let us know about any info you find out about this place."

"We will." Tails said.

And with that the elevator descended into the volcano.

"Ok where do we start?" Calvin asked.

Everyone paused not sure of what to do.

Then Daxter noticed a ghost rushing past them, as if he was in a hurry. "Maybe we should start with him."

Everyone turned and saw the ghost rushing past as well.

"Good eye Daxter." Calvin said. "We should probably follow him."

With that they followed the ghost to wherever it was heading.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sonic, Hobbes, Ratchet, and Jak were in the elevator descending down into the volcano.<p>

"Hopefully this isn't another trap set by Eggman." Ratchet said.

"Well Eggman hasn't attacked us here." Hobbes said.

"Let's not get too confident." Sonic said. "We were fooled once, so lets not do that twice."

Finally the elevator stopped, and opened. Revealing there were bridges that went across lava. As well as the ghosts of miners mining orange crystals that grew from the side of walls.

Jak then got the emerald radar. The radar revealed that the emerald was north.

"Let's find that emerald before Eggman finds out where we are, or the lava gets us." Jak said.

And so they began to run in the direction of the emerald, crossing various bridges to cross the lava.

This went on for a few minutes until they came across a broken railway system, which was as far as they could see their only way across.

"Well, looks like we're not going to go across here." Ratchet said before turning to Hobbes. "Unless you managed to steal the MTM from Calvin."

"Unfortunately no." Hobbes said. "We're going to have to find another way around."

"Well there must be someway around." Sonic said.

Just then a ghost walked past them and walked up to a control panel, pulled a lever, or at least grabbing the letter before pulling his hand down as if it was still there. Before proceeding to seemingly walk on the air.

It took a second before they realized what the ghost was doing.

"Must be a maintinance bridge." Ratchet said. "Must be used to work on that rail."

"Well that could be our ticket to get across the lava." Sonic said. "All we need to is pull that lever, and we can get to the emerald."

Jak went to the control panel and attempted to pull the lever. However it wouldn't budge when he pulled it.

"Looks like it's stuck." Jak said.

Ratchet walked over and checked on the lever. "Here let me try."

But it yielded the same results. Annoyed, Ratchet took a closer look.

"Ah I see the problem."

"What is it?" Jak asked.

"It's jammed by rust." Ratchet explained. "Years of age caused parts of the mechanism to rust, thus caused the lever to jam."

"How can we solve this?" Hobbes asked. "If the lever is rusted we can't cross the bridge. Isn't there someway we can remove the rust?"

Ratchet checked under the panel, and saw a bottle of rust remover.

Hope it still has some left. Ratchet thought as he grabbed the liquid.

Putting the bottle over the area with rust, he tipped it over.

Then a small drop came out and hit the area with the rust. Within seconds the formerly rusted areas became new again.

Ratchet pulled the lever, this time it moved, and the maintenance bridge lifted down.

"Well at least it's working now." Jak said.

They then ran across the maintenance bridge, though it was a bit rickety.

On their way across they noticed the tram submerged in lava. They didn't take a closer look at it, they knew what was in there.

Finally they reached the end of the bridge, Which had the ghost of miners working on crystals.

However they didn't find the emerald anywhere.

"Ok please don't tell me it's another trap." Hobbes said.

"Let's just check the radar, and see if it's right." Ratchet said.

Sonic checked the Radar, the emerald was exactly where they were, then he realized something.

"What if it's buried underground?"

Just then Ratchet realized what Sonic meant. Then he got out a blowtorch like tool, and started making a circle around the emerald was supposedly located under them.

"What are you doing?" Jak asked surprised as Ratchet started to slowly cut a circle around the location where the emerald supposedly is.

"Cutting around the emerald." Ratchet explained. "It's located underground, so we're going to have to dig it out. So im going to cut a circle around the emerald and get it out."

"Ok but how long is this going to take?" Hobbes asked.

"It's going to take a few minutes." Ratchet said. "Let's hope nothing happens under here."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile up at the surface, the rest of the heroes were following the ghost. They had lost him for a while but eventually they managed to catch up with him.<p>

Right now he was pressing a code in an open door, presumably because he opened it.

After a few tries the ghost apparently managed to get the code right and opened the door.

Interested they walked through the door and saw that the ghost was frantically activating, a intercom.

However instead of the usual speech they heard, they instead heard faint whispering.

"MTM what is he saying?" Tails asked. "and why could we hear what the ghosts were saying at the when we were going through the mine, but not right now."

"As the ghosts near their last moments, their speech slowly becomes unintelgable, and hard to understand." The MTM explained. "However for your sake, and the audience, ill translate what he is saying."

After a few seconds the ghost's speech became understandable.

"Alert! Alert! The volcano is about to erupt, please evacuate all personel, and get the miners out of here."

The ghost paused to look at something worridly before continuing.

"Please leave any belongings, your safety is more important. To any surviving personel, the mine will be closed for one year."

Then he paused and screamed before promptly vanishing.

Everyone was shocked at the sudden disappearance of the ghost.

"What just happened?" Daxter asked.

"The ghost just reached the end of his lifetime." The MTM explained. "and judging from the announcement, the volcano may have erupted."

Suddenly they felt a tremor. The broken glass on the floor slightly shifted a bit.

"MTM please tell me that was a piece of old equipment falling." Calvin said.

"Sorry, but it look's like the volcano is going to erupt again." The MTM said.

"Wait, if the volcano is about to erupt, and Sonic, Jak, Ratchet, and Hobbes are down there. That means…" Amy said as she put the situation so far.

It didn't take long to put two and two together. Calvin then turned with a worried expression.

"We need to warn them." Calvin said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the volcano Ratchet was almost done with cutting out the emerald when they felt the tremor too.<p>

"What was that?" Hobbes asked looking around.

Sonic turned and noticed that the lava was slightly closer than before. "Not sure but it may have caused the lava to rise a bit."

Just then Hobbes heard Calvin's voice. "Hobbes you may want to hurry up down there."

"What? What have you found out?" Hobbes asked.

"The reason the miners died is that the volcano erupted, and right now it's about to erupt again."

Hobbes expression became shocked. Just as Ratchet managed to cut a hole in the rock. The stone crumbled, revealing the Chaos Emerald below the stone.

"Ok i've got the emerald." Ratchet said grabbing it.

"We may need to hurry." Hobbes said. "The volcano is going to erupt any second now."

It didn't take two seconds for the group to realize what was about to happen. Jak grabbed the emerald, and put it in his pack before they began to ran.

By then the lava was being to fly up. The four were running across the maintenance bridge. Just then the a torrent of lava spewed up melting part of the bridge.

"Ok this is bad." Hobbes said. "What do we do now."

"We're going to have to jump." Sonic said.

"WHAT?" We may miss and fall in the lava!."

"Oh come on, it's not that big of a jump."

Suddenly another torrent of lava came up behind them, cutting them off.

"Looks like i don't have much of a choice." Hobbes said

Then Hobbes jumped across the gap in front of them, followed by the other three.

They then proceeded to run across the rest of the bridges to the elevator. All the while the lava rising quickly.

As they ran they noticed the ghosts vanishing, signaling that their time was up for them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Calvin and the gang were racing to the elevator to help the four in the volcano get out.<p>

"How long until the volcano fully erupts?" Calvin asked.

"We only have 5 minutes left until total eruption." The MTM said.

"Can't we just use you to teleport in and save them?" Daxter asked. "It would be much easier, and quicker."

"My circuits can't withstand extreme heat." The MTM explained. "Normal volcanos i can withstand, but the heat inside this volcano is way past my standards, and besides you don't have those heat protective suits so you wouldn't last long down there."

Finally they reached the elevator and Calvin checked his watch. "Hobbes can you hear me? We're near the elevator waiting for you, you have about 4 more minutes until the volcano fully erupts."

If Hobbes said anything they couldn't hear it because of the static.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the four had managed to reached the elevator,by then the lava had completely consumed the mine, leaving only the elevator remaining.<p>

They quickly got in the elevator, and pressed the up button.

Now that they were out of the heat, no pun intended. Jak, Ratchet and, Hobbes took off their helmets of their suits.

After a brief pause Hobbes asked Ratchet a question, he had been meaning to ask ever since Calvin told him the volcano was about to erupt. "Why didn't you tell us that this was an active volcano?"

"Look i didn't know it would erupt now." Ratchet defended. "And i didn't think you knew it would erupt ether."

Hobbes was about to say something, but stopped himself.

"Thought so."

Just as they were landed on the surface and the elevator doors opened, The elevator began to shake.

"Oh what now?" Hobbes asked.

Sonic looked down and saw that the lava had gotten one of the elevator pillars, and was melting it. "The elevator is about to fall down, if we're going to get out, we're going to have to get out now."

However that was easily said then done as the elevator door was half open, and was closing at random. So effectively they were trapped.

However Jak had some tricks none of the others had found out yet.

And he used one of those tricks right now.

First he clapped his hands in the air, and then the world to him took a blue tint, and time slowed down to a crawl.

Using the time slow to his advantage, he first picked up Hobbes who didn't even notice him until he was thrown.

Sonic, and Ratchet followed, with the same results of Hobbes.

However just before he could get out the last of the elevator supports melted away which caused the elevator to fall down.

Everyone stared at the fallen elevator knowing full well that Jak may have died.

Well, everyone but Daxter who was looking at a watch, as if he knew what was going to happen.

"Three, Two, One."

Just not long after he said that Jak went up this time with wings that were made of light.

After hovering for a few seconds he landed safely, and the wings vanished a second later.

Everyone stood both amazed and shocked.

"I'm probably guessing i should explain that." Jak said.

"Explain that after we get get out of here." Sonic said.

Then they began to ran away, and got into the tram.

As they were in the tram, Jak explained what happened.

"About a few years ago I got captured and expiramented on with Dark Eco, while it may not have killed me it caused me to have a Dark form. Though i managed to control it, I had to balance it with a light form, which you just saw."

"Ah that explains it." Hobbes said. "That's why I suddenly went flying out of the elevator."

"Going off topic for a bit." Calvin said. "We weren't attacked by Eggman's goons here, I wonder why?"

"Maybe they were playing poker." Ratchet joked.

Just then there was a snap, and the tram began to plunge down.

"MTM, TELEPORT US OUT NOW!." Calvin said.

"Roger." The MTM said.

A field of electricity came around them, and with a flash our heroes vanished.

A few seconds later the tram crashed to the ground and exploded.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile three villains were, guess what playing poker.<p>

"I'll raise the stakes by 10 chips." Earl said.

"I'll fold." Nefarious said.

"Wait why are we playing this game?" Erol said.

"So we can fill in an obvious punch line from the last scene." Nefarious explained.

"Oh." Erol said putting the cards down.

Just then Eggman entered. "Ok fools, stop playing that game, the heroes are on their way to the final emerald, prepare to make the trap."

The three put the cards down, and walked out of the room. Ready for their biggest trap.

Our heroes didn't know what they were about to enter.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> _Finally it's finished. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and just about a week before christmas._

_Also I won't be posting any chapter's at __Christmas, but i will hopefully publish a chapter the week after that._


	17. Frozen Planet

Chapter 17: Frozen World

Inside a metal room a sphere of electricity came around and dropped off our heroes, all of them feeling disorientated from the sudden stop from nearly plummeting a thousand feet.

"That was way too close." Hobbes said after the disorientation passed everyone.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, on the bright side we only have one emerald left to find." Ratchet said.

"And apparently is must be somewhere inside this building." Daxter said looking around. "This should be easy."

"Um there is a reason i teleported you in here." The MTM said.

"Why?" Calvin asked

Daxter was opening the door outside, but when he opened it a gigantic gust of snow blew into the room, covering him.

Sonic quickly ran to the door and closed it.

"That's why." The MTM said.

Daxters head popped out of the snow after a few seconds. With everyone trying their hardest not to laugh.

"Alright get me out of here!."

They managed to dig out Daxter, but it wasn't easy because the snow was a bit heavy.

As they did that The MTM explained what planet they were on.

"This planet was once a hospitable colony, however in an attempt to make living conditions better, they just made the planet's environment worse, it ended up nearly wiping the colonists out, now every month here there is a gigantic storm, it's like a blizzard, whiteout, and flash freeze mixed up into one, if that door was open for a few more seconds you all would have been frozen faster than something in dry ice."

"Wow, this is the second place we've been where something bad happened here." Calvin said rolling his eyes. "I guess the emerald, here and the one at the last location really hated the crowd's."

"So is there any way of getting out of here during one of these storms?" Jak asked.

Just then Ratchet decided to explore the place, and found a garage with a vehicle in it.

The Vehicle seemed to be able to once used for transportation as it had many seats in it, the pilot seat was in the front and had lights in the front presumably to help travel in the dark, and possibly the storm. Finally, it had treads instead of wheels so it could travel in the snow, upon closer inspection it had small spikes, so it could travel safely on ice.

"I think i found out how to get through the storms." Ratchet called out to the group.

Everyone came to where Ratchet was and stared at the vehicle.

"Well good job finding that vehicle." Sonic said. "But the bigger question is, does it still run?"

The MTM scanned the vehicle and after a few seconds, he said. "Well, Half of the fuel of gone, it has a 60% chance of failure, the treads could break, and the cargo part of the vehicle may or may not have air conditioning, but other than that it looks like it could be able to run."

"Well thats helpful info." Calvin said once again rolling his eye's. "Let's try it out anyway."

Everyone thought about what the MTM said about the vehicle, and weather or not to follow calvins lead.

Finally Sonic said. "Well i guess we take our chances with the vehicle."

Everyone nodded and proceeded to board the vehicle.

Ratchet with the help of Clank managed to start the vehicle, and soon they were on the move.

The storm would have made it hard to see, but Ratchet activated the ClearSight feature of the vehicle, so he could now drive clearly.

Meanwhile in the back, The MTM explained more info of the planet.

"The surviving colonists spent their last few months trying to search for food, however the experiment wiped out all the food so they had to survive with what they had, and the storms slowly but surely wiped the colonists, out. I'm Probably guessing that they used these vehicles as shelter from the storms. Eventually all of the colonists died off."

Everyone sat in silence as they heard the story.

"Wow." Daxter said. "That was a bit dark, especially since this story is rated K+."

"Agreed." Calvin said. "How do you know all of this MTM? Ratchet is usually the planet expert in this area."

"Well I have never heard or been on this planet until now." Ratchet called while he was in the driver seat. "I was going to research it but I guess the MTM beat me too it."

"Yes I did." The MTM said.

After about an hour they suddenly came to a stop, soon after that the lights went off.

Afer a few Ratchet then came up. "Ok i got bad news, the vehicle shot and it's not coming back on."

"Ok so now what?" Jak asked. "Do we stay here until the storm blows over."

"Actually." Hobbes said peeking out the window. "The storm seems to have passed."

Everyone checked the window Hobbes was peering out of. And he was right, instead of snow flying in the wind, and visibility reduced to two feet, it was now clear as day.

After Calvin looked at the window for a few moments he began digging through his hypercube

"So i guess were going to have to walk to the emerald." Jak said.

"That's going to be a bit difficult as most of us don't have winter gear." Hobbes pointed out.

"Oh really." Calvin said from behind.

Everyone turned saw calvin in a purple winter coat, a blue hat, red mittens, and winter boots.

"We go out with winter gear." He said before digging through his hypercube again. "I think I also have a few spare coats for some of you."

A few minutes later everyone came out of the vehicle. Jak had a brown wintercoat on with his red scarf pulled over his mouth, while Sonic had a brown scarf around his neck, Ratchet also had a scarf around his neck but his was blue.

Hobbes stared at Sonic for a few moments.

"You know this seems oddly familiar." Hobbes said.

"Agreed." Sonic said.

Ratchet activated his planet map and checked where the emerald was.

"Ok we are about a mile from the emerald, if we can get moving soon we can be there in about an hour and a half."

"Sound's good." Hobbes said before turning to Calvin and whispering. "You know these are the times when i wish our toboggan had a motor."

Calvin nodded.

And so our heroes were off. However they didn't notice a small flying drone, spying on them.

* * *

><p>The people watching it were none other then Dr Eggman, Erol, Dr Nefarious, and Earl.<p>

"They are coming to where we are." Erol said watching our heroes walk in the snow.

"Excellent." Eggman said. "Sonic and his friends shall soon learn that I am more dangerous then I am."

Then he pulled out an object from his pocket.

It was the last chaos emerald our heroes were looking for.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, our heroes had been walking for about an hour and now they were wandering across a mountain. By them they had become tired, but they couldn't stop because the cold was relentless, and it felt like if they stopped for a minute they would freeze.<p>

"Wow, i never imagined this planet would be cold." Hobbes said slightly shivering.

"Well it's probably just me but this beats dad's walks any day." Calvin said. "How long until we get to that emerald MTM?"

"About 45 more minutes." The MTM said.

Almost everyone groaned.

About 10 more minutes later, they finally managed to get around the mountain, only to come across a slope so steep that none of them could walk on.

"Well, unless anyone has a plan to find a path that can get down the mountain, we're going to have to slide down there." Sonic said.

Eveyone considered their options, when Clank noticed a fireball flying across the sky.

"I think this may help make your decicion." Clank said pointing to the fireball.

Everyone stared at it as it made impact on the mountain, causing an avalanche.

"Ok we'll slide down the hill." Daxter said quickly to Sonic.

Calvin quickly pulled out his tobogan from the hypercube, and he and hobbes got on, while Jak grabbed daxter and got his hoverboard, and Ratchet grabbed clank, put him on his back and activated his hover boots.

No one had time to check if Sonic, Tails, and Amy managed to get ready to slide down the slope as the moment they got on their sleds they went down the slope.

And after a few seconds Sonic and his friends caught up to them on snowboards.

Calvin looked at them and asked "Where did those snowboards come from?"

Sonic thought about it for a moment. "You know i don't even know where the snowboards come from."

Calvin shrugged, and Hobbes asked another question. "Are we litteraly trying to outrun a avalanche?"

"Yes of course we are." Calvin said trying to keep his focus. "I saw it in a movie once."

"But what happens in a movie doesn't really happen in real life!" Hobbes cried out.

"Hobbes in case you noticed we are in a story where we meet people from other…" Calvin said before hobbes stopped them.

"Shh don't spoil the surprise for the other characters."

"Oh right."

"By the way we are about to crash into a rock."

Calvin quickly turned and managed to dodge the rock by just a centimeter.

"You need to teach me how to ride the tobgan." Hobbes said. "You teached me to ride the wagon after all."

"Nice try hobbes." Calvin said. "but unlike the wagon, it's not repairable."

Hobbes rolled his eyes in response.

As our heroes rode down the mountain, the avalance got closer and closer to them.

Finally, Ratchet spoted a rock level high enough to block the avalanche behind a rock that looked like it could make a good ramp.

"I think we can use that rock to escape the avalanche." Ratchet said pointing to the sloped rock. "The rock wall behind it could block the avalanche."

"WHAT!" Daxter yelled "Are you crazy, we don't even know if it would block part of it!."

"Unless you plan is to stay behind and let the avalanche bury you, thats ok with me." Ratchet said.

"Fine i'll go with your plan." Daxter grumbled

So our heroes turned in the direction the rock was in and went off it, just as the avalanche reached them.

"Yahoo." Calvin said. "We're safe, and i think that slide shaved off a few minutes of time to get to the emerald."

Hobbes then looked down. "Uh, Calvin i don't think you should be celebrating just yet."

"Why?"

"Because we are over chasm."

Calvin looked down and saw what Hobbes meant.

"Should we panic now?"

"Yes, lets."

Then they both screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The rest of the heroes looked down to see what they were screaming about. When they saw they all acquired shocked expressions.

Finally the laws of gravity decided to kick in and they plummeted down into the chasm.

They screamed as they fell down.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Authors Note:<strong> _Don't worry they survive, if they didn't this would have been the end of the story, and that would not have been good._

_and Yes the brown scarf on Sonic is supposed to be a reference to Sonic Boom._

_Also I apologize for the slow pacing of previous 2 chapters, and the short length of this chapter. Trust me, the next chapter is going to be more exciting._


	18. Confrontation With An Alliance

Chapter 18. Confrontation with an Alliance

Sonic slowly opened his eyes, finding himself lying on his back as he was staring at the sky at the bottom of the chasam.

He slowly got up and found the others still knocked out, strangely with only minor bruises.

Then he heard a groan from Calvin, signaling he was still alive, he was also beginning to wake up.

"Uggggh." Calvin moaned as he woke up. "What happened?"

"We fell down a deep chasim while escaping a avalanche." Sonic said.

"Oh right." Calvin said remembering what happened "Hobbes and I were screaming all the way down."

Sonic nodded. "Right now i'm just wondering why we fell down what felt like 50 feet and yet aren't severely injured or dead."

"I can explain that." The MTM said from Calvins pocket.

"How so?" A voice asked, Calvin and Sonic turned around and saw Jak was now up.

"Well during your fall i managed to make an impact damper to soften your fall, and received only minor bruises. It was very difficult as it used some of my battery, and haven't recharged since i got here because the sun barely shines here."

"Well it explains why i don't have broken bones all over the place." Ratchet said as he woke up.

As the rest of the group woke up Calvin began to notice someone was missing.

Now normally when a girl goes missing Calvin doesn't care about it, but Amy Rose had been such a good teammate that It had Calvin concerned.

"Has anyone seen Amy?" Calvin asked the others.

Everyone paused for a few moments and started to look for her.

When they found nothing they started to try to figure out where she was.

"She must have been left behind when the avalanche reached the rock wall."

"No she was next to me when we made the jump off the ramp."

"I think she may have landed on a stray rock during the fall."

As they were trying to figure out what happened to her, Hobbes noticed footprints as well as signs feet dragging whose trails that seemed to match Amy's shoes.

"I think i may have found out what happened to her." Hobbes said pointing to the tracks.

Everyone went to where Hobbes was pointing at, and it didn't take long for the pieces to fall into place.

"She was captured." Jak said.

"She was captured by Eggman's Robots as well." Tails said pointing at the footprints.

"Let's follow the tracks, they should lead us Amy." Ratchet said also checking the Emerald locator. "And i think they may lead us to the emerald because the locator says it's in the direction where the captors took Amy."

Everyone began to follow the tracks, well everyone except Daxter.

"Hey wait Maybe these tracks were actually from the dead colonists, and they could have been their sled." he said, with of course no one listening to him.

Jak then went back and grabbed Daxter before continuing to follow the tracks.

About a few minutes after following the tracks they came across a dead end, next to it were a couple of dead colonists.

"See what did I tell ya." Daxter said. "It was just from the colonists that are now dead."

However Hobbes noticed that the footprints were split in half at the ice wall. "I think whoever took Amy somehow went through the wall."

"Well how did that work." Calvin asked. "Unless they walked through walls. I have no idea how they got though."

They then heard footsteps coming.

"Quick we need to hide." Ratchet said.

Just then Calvin noticed a large rock that was big enough to hide everyone.

He motioned the others to follow him to the rock, and they crouched behind the rock.

After about a minute the footsteps catched up to them.

They peeked from the rock, and saw that those footsteps belonged to Dr. Nefarious, who was right now looking around as if he was being watched.

"What is Nefarious doing here?" Ratchet whispered.

"I have no idea." Sonic said. "But i have a feeling that if Nefarious his here, Eggman must be here as well."

As they said that Nefarious approached the wall of ice and lifted a panel of ice revealing a number pad, which he begins to press various buttons on it.

After he did that, a wall of ice that was near where the footprints ended opened and nefarious stepped through it.

Once he went through the door, the wall of ice closed.

The heroes went out from their hiding place, to check on the wall again.

Strangely, the number pad was still there, even though it should have also been closed after Nefarious went through the door.

"Did anyone pay attention when Nefarious put the code in?" Ratchet asked.

"I didn't pay attention." Calvin said.

"Me neither." Tails said.

"Can you manage to get the code so we can get in?" Jak asked.

"I'll try but it'll take a while." Tails said getting out his tablet.

"Just how long?" Hobbes asked. "Because I have a suspicion that Eggman may have taken Amy, and he isn't going to wait for us."

"I don't know, this could be a different software, so it could take longer than usual."

"Ok, i'm just mentioning that not only do we need to rescue Amy, we need to find the chaos emerald."

Just then they heard a couple of beeps, they turned around revealing Clank somehow got to the number pad and pressed the right code into it, opening the hidden door.

"How did you get up there?" Calvin asked Clank, still staring in disbelief. "And how did you know which code to press?"

"I managed to use my helipack to get up there." Clank explained. "Scanned the pad for fingerprints so i can tell which buttons were most often pressed, and finally, sequenced those numbers so i could find out what numbers to press in order."

Everyone was still staring at clank.

"It only took me about 30 seconds to do, a tenth of the time compared to what tails was about to do."

"Well i guess thats fair enough." Sonic said. "It gets us to Amy and the chaos emerald faster."

"Then lets go in." Calvin said. "Like you said Hobbes, if Eggman took Amy he isn't going to wait."

Everyone ran into the opening as the door out closed behind them.

* * *

><p>When they got inside it was so dark that they couldn't see anything.<p>

"Wow it's dark in here." Hobbes said.

"I'd say." Calvin said as he took out his hypercube slightly illuminating the room. "Let me get something to lighten the room."

Once he got the item he wanted, he aimed it at something. There was a brief flash that startled everyone.

After that Calvin turned on a Lantern that appeared out of nowhere.

"Calvin, Did you use the transmogifyer gun?" Hobbes asked.

"Yes." Calvin asked.

"Inside a dark room?"

"Yes."

"Knowing that you around us, and could have hit one of us."

"Yes."

"CALVIN DID YOU EVEN CONSIDER THAT YOU COULD HAVE HURT SOMEONE WHEN YOU WERE TRANSFORMING SOMETHING INTO A FLASHLIGHT!"

"Look I at least made a light that allows us to see."

"Forget it just swear to not do that again."

"Alright."

And then they continued through the hallway.

"You know i'm just noticing this, but the signature of the chaos emerald seems to get closer." Sonic said looking at the emerald tracker.

"So that means the last emerald must be where Amy is also." Ratchet said.

"So let's get Amy and the Emerald out of here, before Eggman finds out were here." Calvin said

"Oh it's far too late for that." A voice said.

A searchlight shined on them, blinding them temporarily, and causing Calvin to drop the lantern.

"So we meet again Sonic." The voice which you probably figured out by now is Eggman.

"Well Eggman i was wondering when you were going to show up again after being absent from the previous emerald." Sonic said.

Then a light turned on revealing Eggman inside a balcony behind glass, as well as the other villains.

"Oh i have been planning this for quite a while." Eggman said grinning. "As I have something you need."

Eggman then revealed the final chaos emerald..

"What!?" Hobbes yelled. "How did you even acquire it before we even got here?"

"While you were looking for your emerald, I managed to find this emerald. Now if you can give me the rest of the emerald's I will let you all go."

"Nice try Eggman." Sonic said. "But we know that you will release something that could destroy us all. Besides you don't have any leverage for us to give you the rest of the emeralds."

Then Eggman grinned evilly. "Oh, I have just the thing."

Then more lights came on, and everyone stared is shock, yet were unsurprised.

Amy Rose was gagged, her hands tied up with a rope, and she was hanging over water.

"You see the water that she is hanging over is electrified, if you don't give me the emeralds, she will be dropped down there and die."

"Isn't this too far, Eggman?" Sonic asked shocked at the fact Eggman is willing to kill. "Even for you this is too far."

"I AM GOING TO AWAKEN THAT CREATURE NO MATTER WHAT!" Eggman yelled, the rest of the villains were taken aback by this. "And if this doesn't convince you this should!"

Eggman pressed a button, and more lights turned on. This time revealing an army of robots from Eggman, Nefarious, and Erol. It also included Earl's aliens.

And the lights were still going on.

"How many lights are there in this place?" Eggman asked.

"About 100 more until the all lights are on." Dr Nefarious said.

"Oh for the love of.." Eggman began before he pressed another button, turning on all of the lights, revealing that there was more then thousands of robots, and aliens.

"As you can see, my alliance with the others have created this army. You might as well give up now."

"Give me a break Eggman, we'll beat your army." Sonic said.

"Oh well see." Eggman said, then he pressed a button.

The rope holding Amy began to slowly descend into the deadly water.

"AND NOW, ATTACK." Eggman yelled.

The Army charged at the heroes.

"Ok Hobbes and I are going to get Amy." Calvin said. "Try and hold the army off until shes free."

"Ok." Jak said getting his morph gun out. "We'll try to keep you covered."

"What about the Emerald?" Ratchet asked.

"We'll worry about it after getting Amy." Hobbes said. "Remember we have someone to save."

"Oh right."

With that our heroes turned to face the army rapidly closing in on them.

Calvin and Hobbes acted first using the time pauser to stop time and get through the army easily.

Once they got to Amy, they unpaused time and Hobbes removed the gag from Amy's mouth.

"I was wondering when you showed up" Amy said. "I was crying out to try to get you to wake up and save me."

"Look, don't make me not like you again." Calvin said. "We were all unconscious when you got kidnapped."

Then he got the MTM out and aimed it at the top of the container of electrified water. "MTM put a cover over the water."

"Roger." The MTM said, and produced a cover large enough to fit the top of the container.

Then Calvin examined the ropes. "These ropes look pretty tough. and the knots are pretty tight."

"So what does that mean?" Amy asked.

"We're going to have to cut them. Well I mean Hobbes is going to have to cut them."

Calvin then went to the MTM. "Make sure you cushion her fall if she is cut higher up then the container."

"Ok." The MTM said.

Amy looked at Calvin. "Are you actually being nice to me?"

"Look, I've gotten to know you throughout this adventure, do you really think i would let you die?"

Amy nodded.

As Calvin was calling to Hobbes to help cut the ropes, the villains watched the action. Right now the other heroes were doing a good job holding off the army.

"These heroes are becoming a nuisance." Eggman said turning to the other villains. "It's time for you to step in."

"Do you want us to attack our own nemeses?" Erol asked.

"Yes, if you want."

"What about you Eggman, are you going to help us?" Earl said.

"I'm just waiting for the opportune moment." Eggman said with an evil grin.

With that three of the villains exited the balcony.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Hobbes was beginning to cut the ropes.<p>

"Hobbes, i'll try to help you out, just let me…." Calvin began when Earl Jumped right in front of him.

"Deal with Earl and then ill be with you." Calvin quickly finished.

"Well, so we meet again Earth potentate." Earl said with get ready for this, an Evil Grin.

"We only last saw you about a day ago." Calvin said.

"I know that, but before i kill you I want to show something"

He then pulled out what looked like a handle with a button on it.

"Did you get a lightsaber?" Calvin asked, but then Earl pressed a button.

A blade then began to build itself from the handle, making it a sword of some sorts.

"Like It, Earth Potentate?" Earl said still evilly grinning. "It's a new weapon for close combat, made by the finest weaponsmiths on Zok."

"Huh. I thought your planet was composed entirely of idiots." Calvin said.

"Whatever prepare to die." Earl said as he raised his sword.

"AGH!" Calvin yelled as he dodged the sword, then he quickly got a toy lightsaber from his hypercube, which Earl quickly sliced through.

Calvin looked at the remains of his toy lightsaber.

"I really need to work on an invention that involves close combat"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Jak was managing to kill about a hundred of the villain's army, when suddenly he was tripped over by something, when he looked aroud he saw that a cable tie was around his legs, and was right now being dragged to somewhere.<p>

When the cable finally arrived at it's destination, it was revealed that Erol had fired that cable.

"Hello Jak." Erol said also sprouting an evil grin.

Man the icon of the Villains alliance must be the evil grin.

Then he grabbed Jak's neck with his robot arm, and started choking him.

"I have been waiting so long for this." Erol said as a rocket launcher came out from his shoulder, and began beeping after a few seconds.

However Jak in the months before this story, had managed to get more control over his dark powers, to the point where he could use a dark power without changing in his dark form.

You can see where I'm going with this.

Just as Erol was about to fire the missiles, Jaks hand came near his head with a sphere of dark energy hovering on his hand.

Then a explosion of purple and white energy came, and whiped out part of the army surrounding them.

When the smoke cleared, Jak and Erol were still standing.

"Well you've gotten more control of your dark powers." Erol said angry.

"I've had four years of practice." Jak said.

"Enough of this."

Then he began to blast away with his robotic arm, with Jak firing back with the blaster function of his morph gun.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile it was just down to Sonic, Tails, and Ratchet holding off the army.<p>

Ratchet and Sonic were doing pretty well, then A pair of electrical balls came flying, and then hit Ratchet, knocking him back.

Just then Dr. Nefarious came down in front of Ratchet. "Well, well, I have been waiting for this confrontation for a long time."

"Well, I haven't." Ratchet muttered slowly getting up. "Let's just get this over with."

Dr Nefarious, Produced 2 more electric balls from his hands and began to throw throw them at Ratchet, who dodged them easily, and retaliated with his blaster.

He then got out his wrench, and use the magatize tool to pull out a bolt out of a pillar tipping it over, and blocking Nefarious.

"I have idea who constructed that but he needs to get fired for that." Clank said.

"Agreed." Ratchet said.

Just then a section of the pillar was blasted through with nefarious coming through.

"You're going to pay for that." Nefarious said with fury, before throwing both electricity balls in his hands, knocking Ratchet further back.

Meanwhile Hobbes was continuing to cut the ropes holding Amy with his claw, the ropes were tough so it was taking a while. Right now he was about halfway through the ropes.

"Hobbes how much longer until i'm free?" Amy asked.

"Just a little while longer." Hobbes said.

Just then Hobbes hit a harder robe, one that he couldn't cut.

"Um, Amy I just ran into a problem."

"What's that?"

"I just reached a part of the rope where i can't cut with my claw."

"Oh. Can you do anything about it?"

Hobbes then looked at Calvin who was still dodging Earl's blade. "I think I can make Calvin throw his hypercube, but until he can fend off Earl were going to have to wait."

Calvin was no closer to throwing Earl off then when he started fighting with him. Right now he was now backed in a corner.

Earl laughed. "I have you now, Earth Potentate."

Earl was raising his sword when Calvin said this.

"Earl, have you heard of the phrase, "The pen is mightier than the sword."?"

Earl stopped confused. "What are you talking about?"

Calvin sighed shaking as he put his hand in his pocket. "I thought you were smarter than this. All those years trying to conquer earth and you haven't heard of famous quotes?"

"I have known some quotes."

"Really what are they."

"The best weapon is conquest."

"What's that quote from?"

"It is the saying of an old zokian general."

"No i mean Earth quotes."

"I'm sorry i don't know any."

"Then you underestimate me."

"Why?"

Calvin then pulled out a BIC pen, and the time pauser. "You're about to learn that the quote i said is true."

He then pressed the button, from earls viewpoint nothing changed but now Calvin had an grin on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" Earl asked.

"Look at your sword." Calvin said.

Earl looked and he was shocked and angered at what he saw.

The side of his sword now said

_Your Biggest Fan, Calvin The Bold._

"You." Earl said fuming with rage. "I'll kill you."

"No thanks, I have a life ahead of me." Calvin said, pulling his transmogifyer gun, and firing it at Earl, temporarily blinding him.

"Hobbes, catch." Calvin yelled tossing his hypercube at Hobbes, thanks to Hobbes reflexes managed to catch it, perfectly.

Hobbes dug around for something to cut the rope with before finally finding a knife sharp enough to cut through the rest of the rope.

Hobbes quickly cut the rope, finally freeing Amy. She fell, but thanks to the cushioning made by the MTM, she landed safety.

"Thanks." Amy said getting up.

"No problem." Calvin said running over to Hobbes and Amy. "Let's help the others."

"Oh you're not going anywhere." A voice said.

The heroes turned revealing Eggman was behind them.

"I counted you to free Amy Rose, I knew that your hypercube contained the rest of the emeralds."

"How did you know that?" Calvin asked.

"I read a massive signature, revealing that the emeralds were with you. NOW GIVE ME THE EMERALDS!" Eggman said slowly closing in on them

"You're not getting you slimy hands on any of them." Hobbes said

"Oh, if you won't give them to me willingly." Eggman said, as he pulled out something.

"I'LL TAKE THEM BY FORCE."

He now was holding a device with a green center, with claws next to it.

He pressed a button, and the green center lit up, and the hypercube flew from Hobbes hands, and once it was in the center the robotic claws activated and started digging through the hypercube, before pulling out an Chaos Emerald and putting it in a special compartment.

"NO!" Calvin yelled, as a claw began digging for another chaos emerald..

He quickly ran over, and and grabbed on to the hypercube and started trying to get it out of the machine, but the cube seemed like it it was on a tractor beam, and it wouldn't come out.

Calvin watched in horror as three more emeralds were taken out, and was another was beginning to be taken out when suddenly Eggman was knocked unconscious, causing the machine to be deactivated.

When Eggman Collapsed it was revealed, Amy Rose with her hammer.

"That's for hanging me over electrified water." She said.

"I have no idea where that hammer came from, but thanks." Calvin said.

"How many Emeralds did he take?"

"Four, but we need to help the others. They may be in danger"

* * *

><p>Calvin was right as Jak wasn't doing so well either, he was now out of ammo and was cornered.<p>

"Finally after all these years." Erol said. "I can have my revenge."

Then he began charging his arm cannon, and Jak knew that he was done.

Then just as it fired, Daxter who had fallen off his shoulder when he was captured by Erol, jumped in front of the blast, taking the full blow.

When the smoke cleared, Daxter was laying down with his eyes closed.

"Daxter?" Jak asked, as he picked up his friend.

Daxter gave no response.

"Come on, wake up."

Just then Calvin, Hobbes, and Amy came running over.

"Jak what happened?" Hobbes asked.

"Erol was going to finish me off when Daxter took the blow for me."

Just then they heard an evil laugh, the heroes stopped fighting and gathered around where daxter was, and saw Eggman had regained conscious and was laughing at them.

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU BATTLE THE ALLIANCE OF EVIL! NOW GIVE ME THE REST OF THE EMERALD'S!"

"As long as i'm still standing, I will not let you have the chaos emeralds." Sonic said.

"Fine, I will get those emeralds from your cold dead hands." Eggman said.

Just then Ratchet stepped forward. "You're going to have to go through us first."

Then the rest of the heroes stepped forward.

Eggman looked at the heroes, and then pointed at the heroes. "Kill them All, and take the emeralds."

The Army aimed all of their guns, at them.

The heroes prepared for their final stand, knowing full well they were hopelessly outnumbered.

Just then a green field surrounded our heroes and after a brief moment of surprise, they disappeared.

"What happened? Where are the heroes?" Eggman said with rage and surprise.

"We have no idea one moment they are here, the next they're gone." Erol said.

"Can you track whoever teleported them out of there?"

"No I can't." Earl said. "Whoever teleported them out of there was able to encrypt their location."

"It doesn't matter." Eggman said. "We have four of the emeralds now, we should find where creature is, and remind the person to hired us, that we have four of the emeralds now."

Eggman then walked over to a computer, and the man appeared on the screen.

"Sir i have good news and bad news."

"What is it?" The man asked.

"I managed to get the four emeralds, the bad news, the heroes escaped when someone teleported out of there."

"I'm slightly disappointed. But regardless you did get four of the emeralds, so i'll save you some time by saying that i have found the location of the creature, I also have gotten a base for you."

Eggman grinned evilly. "Thank you, and trust me I have a plan to get the rest of the emeralds."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Authors Note:<strong> _What did i tell you, That was a longer chapter then last time._

_Next chapter, your going to find out who teleported our heroes out of danger, I'll give you a hint, they appeared at the end of chapter 14. Also your going to find out why this story is Called Universe Collision, next chapter._


	19. Revelations

**Authors Note:** _I know what you are thinking at this point. Why is this story called Universe Collision if they aren't from different Planets? Well your about to find out why this is the title of my story._

_Also this Chapter is very dialogue heavy so brace yourself. It was originally going to be two chapters but I decided to make it one, because one chapter would have been too short._

* * *

><p>Chapter 19. Revelations..<p>

After a brief Flash our heroes found themselves inside a room. After recovering from the shock of the sudden teleport.

"Where are we?" Sonic said looking around.

Calvin looked around and smiled. "I recognize this place."

"Why do you recognize it?" Jak asked.

"Because the earth potentate, and his tiger has been on our ship before." a voice said.

"Who's there?" Tails asked looking around.

Just then two figures emerged from the shadows, The figures were both similar, as they had a mass of tentacles for legs,had no arms, and one eye. However they were different by the black hats they wore, with one with a crescent moon, and the other with a star.

"Who are these Aliens?" Ratchet asked. "And how do you know them Calvin?"

"These are Galaxoid and Nebular My friends." Calvin said.

Ratchet then turned to Hobbes and whispered. "I guess these are the friends that saved you and Calvin when you first met Ruppert Chill."

Hobbes nodded. "That is correct, now you know why I didn't reveal them to you until now. Also Galaxoid is the one with the star hat, and Nebular is the one with the crescent moon hat."

"Wait, before we can continue with introductions, Can we please get some explanations." Sonic said holding his hand up.

"Certainly." Nebular said. "But first, can you give us the orange weasel?"

"His name is Daxter." Jak said, giving Daxter to the aliens. "What are you going to do to him?"

"We're just going to heal him." Galaxoid said, somehow putting Daxter on a medical bed. "Don't worry he's not dead, he's just mildly injured."

"How do you know that?"

"This medical bed automatically gives the condition of the patient." Galaxoid said before turning to Nebular. "Nebular, you take Daxter to the Doctor Room, I'll take the rest to the common room."

Nebular nodded, and followed the medical bed to the Doctors room.

"The Rest of you follow me."

With nothing better to do, the rest of the heroes followed Galaxoid.

They entered the common room, which had a monitor, a DVD player, with various DVD's strewn about.

Calvin then picked up one of the DVD's

"I see you received the copy of the complete season of firefly."

"Me and Nebular thank you for sending us that series." Galaxoid said. "We have no idea why it was canceled after one season."

"Yeah, I don't get why it was canceled either."

"Ok now that we are together, can you explain why you and that other alien know Calvin?" Jak asked Galaxoid.

"Certainly." Galaxoid said.

Galaxoid took a deep breath and began speaking.

"A few years ago, we were searching the galaxy looking for prime real estate. Europia, and Pluto wouldn't take our offer, so we decided to try the next planet on our list, Earth. There we found the Earth Potentate, and his tiger friend collecting leaves for a project. He managed to give us an offer we could accept, we would give him 50 leaves from our planet in exchange for Earth."

All of our heroes looked at calvin in shock.

"You gave them Earth?" Sonic said. "You gave an alien race that you just met, Earth?"

"Look they didn't do anything bad to it, they just left it as it is." Calvin said.

"During our time on Earth we discovered, a season known as winter, which the earth potentate gave us stockings to keep us warm. Latter he suggested we go to a place called Mexico for vacation." Galaxoid continued with his story.

"Did anyone notice you there?" Ratchet asked. "I mean it looks like you and Nebular would stand out in a place like that."

"Only a few noticed us, but they just went back as if nothing happened." Galaxoid explained before going back to telling his story. "We left just before disaster struck, apparently the earth potentate was captured by a mad scientist who used a machine that uses his imagination to take over Earth. We managed to find the Earth Potentate and his tiger and got him out, with our help he managed to get the mad scientist to reverse the effects of the machine, and the earth potentate allowed us to take the mad scientist to our planet."

"How is the mad scientist you took anyway." Tails asked.

"After a few incidents involving him we put him in a cell." Galaxoid explained. "He was too just too unstable. Continuing the story, After communicating him for a few years, a time came when Calvin had to help us. At one point, Retro, the mad scientist that used Calvin's imagination to take over Earth, took down our transduction barriers and allowed a hostile alien force to invade us, and attempt to steal our resources, we called Calvin, and he along with his friends came to save our planet, and they thwarted the invasion by putting the invading fleet in reverse."

"That's pretty impressive Calvin." Sonic said. "How did you even do that."

"I simply copied a program used by a resturant in which time goes in reverse."

Galaxoid nodded. "That's our history with Calvin and Hobbes. Does that put confidence in trusting us?"

"Well, I guess so." Ratchet said.

Just then Nebular came in and went to Jak.

"Good news. Your friend is going to be fine, he should be up in about an hour." Nebular said.

"Thank you." Jak replied.

"Now can you tell us your story?" Galaxoid asked.

Sonic then told them what had happened so far, beginning from how they met to when they were cornered by Eggman.

"That's pretty interesting. Do you have any questions." Nebular said turning to the heroes.

"How did you even find us anyway?" Calvin asked Nebular.

"Two days ago we received a call from your friend Andy, saying you disappeared. We spent the next day trying to locate you, we eventually picked up your signature and found you escaping that prison, but before we could contact you, you teleported out of there."

"Well we were being chased by a missile that was going to hit us at any second so we didn't have time." Ratchet said.

"I finally located you on that ice planet, but found you surrounded by that Eggman fellow and his robots, so we teleported you out of there."

"But how did you even know where we were." Sonic asked.

"We use a tracker that allows us to know where the earth potentate is." Galaxoid answered

"COOL." Calvin said.

"Indeed, it was very easy to find the universe you were in." Nebular said.

"Wait back up, I think you mean Planet." Jak said.

"No, you were traveling between universes." Galaxoid said shaking his head. "You may not have known this until now, but you are all from different universes."

"Can you elaborate on that please?" Hobbes asked.

"Those vortex's you went into before you all met each other, those were universe portals, they allow you to travel to different universes." Galaxoid explained. "Through why the portals all went to Sonic's universe only is a curious thought."

"How do you know all of this?" Calvin asked.

"Since the invasion, we have studied new forms of transportation, one of them is inter-universal travel. Something your kind has yet to know Earth potentate, is that that there isn't just one universe, there are multiple ones, just waiting to be explored."

"Ok i get that but it doesn't explain why the MTM was able to teleport to universes, it exceeds its teleportation range."

"Calvin, can you place the MTM on the table please?" Galaxoid asked politely.

Calvin took the MTM out and placed it on the table.

"Now can you show me the teleportation range of the MTM."

Calvin pressed a few buttons, and a map came out showing their current location, and the range of the teleport.

"See, traveling to a universe exceeds its range."

"Now as I recall from the story Sonic told me, you have at least three chaos emeralds right now, Can you put one on the MTM?"

Calvin digged through his hypercube and grabbed on of the three chaos emeralds they had and placed it on the MTM.

Instantly the map expanded, revealing dot's that were like little stars.

"Those dots you see represent a universe, you see when you placed the chaos emerald on the MTM it expanded it's teleportation range greatly." Galaxoid explained.

"So that explains why I could teleport longer distances, and still have battery power." The MTM said.

"I guess it does." Calvin said.

"So, now that we have figured out the answers to a few mysteries, I have a few questions." Hobbes said.

"What are those?" Nebular said.

"Did you send us the package that helped us get out of the prison?"

"No we did not send that package." Galaxoid said. "For the most part, we have no idea who sent you that package."

"I guess that mystery is going to have to be solved another time." Hobbes said sighing as he wrote on is unanswered question list, except now, it had who sent those robots question crossed out, and a maybe next to the tuna question.

"There are just so many mysteries, right now." Sonic said. "Who brought us together? Who sent us that package? What is Eggman trying to awaken?"

"Maybe, I can have an answer to that last question." Nebular said.

"Really what's that answer."

"Judging by the audio recording Jak gave me, and the fact that Eggman fellow is looking for those emeralds, he may be trying to awaken the universe eater."

"The Universe Eater?"

"It's a legend that says a thousand years ago, There was an ancient evil, that downright destroyed universe's by eating them, For hundreds of years, it stood unopposed, until a group of nine used a power similar to those chaos emeralds, and managed to seal it inside a prison."

"Why does it always seem like whenever there's an ancient evil, whoever defeats it doesn't kill it it instead imprisons it." Calvin muttered.

"I have no idea either." Nebular said. "But if the connections to your adventure, and the legend, I fear that Eggman may be trying to reawaken it. If he does, we are all doomed."

Everyone stared in silence as they thought about the legend.

"Eggman has done some crazy plans during the time I have fought him." Sonic said. "But awakening something that could destroy everything, it's not crazy it's insane."

"Agreed." Calvin said. "It's almost as insane as Sherman trying to outdo one of my inventions"

"We're going to have to stop him. If Eggman releases that creature it could be the end of everything." Sonic said.

* * *

><p>Daxter slowly woke up.<p>

The last thing he remembered was diving in front of the shot Erol fired, and everything went dark.

Now he was inside a futuristic looking hospital room, and was lying on a bed.

"Where am I?" he muttered.

"You're in Galaxoid and Nebulars ship." a voice said.

Daxter turned and saw that Hobbes was next to him, as well as Jak.

"What happened? The last thing I remembered was diving in front of Jak to protect him from Erol and now I am lying in this bed. and who is Galaxoid and.."

Jak then stepped forward. "Ok Daxter this is going to sound a little complicated so listen carefully."

He then told Daxter what had happened, and what they had found out about where they were actually from.

Daxter thought about it for a moment after hearing this.

"Wow I missed out on a lot."

"Yes you did." Hobbes said.

"So let me sum up the situation so far, Eggman now has four of the chaos emeralds, we got rescued by aliens that know Calvin, we're actually from different universes, and Eggman is going to use the emeralds to awaken some monster."

"I think that's about right." Jak said.

Daxter nodded. "Well i think i'm ready to move again."

"Careful, Daxter." Jak said. "Nebular said you should probably rest for a few more minutes."

"Ah what do you know. I'm already fit." Daxter said walking across the bed.

Then he fell down on the edge of the bed.

Jak and Hobbes looked at the once again unconscious body of Daxter.

"I'll put him back on the bed." Hobbes said.

Jak nodded. "Let me know when he's fully recovered."

* * *

><p>After Daxter fully recovered the heroes gathered around to discuss their situation.<p>

"What can we do?" Calvin said. "If we're going to get the rest of the emeralds from Eggman were going to have to plan."

"Well obviously were not going to just waltz up to Eggman and ask him for the emeralds." Ratchet said.

"We're also not going to attack with only nine of us." Sonic said. "Because he's most likely going to expect us."

"Well it look's like if were going to get Eggman, we're going to need an army." Jak said. "And I have no idea where we're going to get one."

Just then Calvin got an idea. "I think I can get an army."

"How, and Where are you going to get one?" Amy said.

"I believe Annkor owes us for saving them, maybe we can get an army from them."

"But Calvin, how do you know if they have an army." Hobbes said. "The last time I checked, they had no military of any type."

"Well maybe they made one since the last time we visited them. Look Hobbes were running on limited options so this may be our best chance."

Hobbes thought about it. "I guess that is our best option right now, it's better than just running in without a plan."

Calvin smiled. "I'll tell Galaxoid and Nebular to set course to their home planet."

"No need, Earth Potentate." Galaxoid said as he and Nebular emerged from the shadows again. "We're on our way now."

"How do you keep finding those dark spots to emerge from?" Ratchet asked.

"We haven't replaced the lighting in cycles." Galaxoid said.

"We should really tell them to replace the lighting when we land on anakor." Nebular said.

Galaxoid and Nebular then went to the cockpit of their ship.

Then a voice began booming from the speakers.

"Beginning lightspeed in 5..4..3..2..1."

The heroes held on tight, and on the last number, the ship went into lightspeed.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Galaxoid and Nebular's ship emerged from lightspeed over Anakor.<p>

"We're here." Galaxoid said.

The heroes had been knocked back by the lightspeed, but were uninjured.

"Remind us when you go to lightspeed next time." Calvin muttered.

After the heroes got up, they ran over to the window to see the planet.

It had green land with brown mountain ranges, and they could tell where the cities were, with some of the lights on as if it was night.

Then Galaxoid and Nebular went to their radio.

"Control tower, this is Galaxoid and Nebular, we have the earth potentate, as well as his friends, requesting clearance."

"Clearance accepted." Control said. "You may now pass the transduction barriers."

With that the ship went down to the planet, and eventually the ship landed on jet landing.

Nebular then pressed a button that opened the ship's door.

Everyone then exited the ship to marvel at the sights of Annkor.

"So how has your planet been since we saved you from the invasion?" Calvin asked.

"Life has gotten back on track, and we've improved our defenses, we now monitor communications and if there is something that could possibly disable the barriers." Galaxoid explained. "Plus we have been training a defense force in case another invasion happens"

"That gives me better hope for having an army." Hobbes said.

"Let's not forget, we're going to have to talk your leader if were going to get the army." Jak said.

"Certainly, We'll lead you to our leaders place." Nebular said.

The aliens then began to lead them to a large mansion, as they were walking to the mansion they saw a aliens that were similar to galaxoid and nebular but were in different sizes and clothing. After a few minutes they managed to get to the mansion.

Inside was a pair of seats, and an seemingly bored alien that was behind a desk. In other words it was a waiting room.

They approached the alien behind the desk, who lazily looked up at them.

"How may I help you?" he said in a bored voice.

"We would like to see King Stor." Nebular said. "It's vitally important."

"I'm sorry but the King isn't taking any meetings today, I can arrange a reservation for you, I'll call you when he is ready to meet you."

"No, we don't have time, like I said it's vitally important."

"I told you he's not having any meeting's today."

Finally Galaxoid played his trump card. "We have the Earth Potentate with us."

The alien's bored expression suddenly turned shocked, and after a few seconds of silence he pressed a button that revealed a card. "Use this card when you're in the elevator thats to you're left, it should take you to the King Stor's room."

Calvin grabbed the card. "Thank you." he said as he put it in his pocket.

Once they all got in the elevator, which was big enough to fit all of them, Calvin swiped the card, and the elevator began to go up to the kings floor.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes they finally arrived at at their floor.<p>

The only contents of the room were a door, and a alien that was next to the door.

The alien guard looked up, and noticed our heroes.

"We need to talk to King Stor." Calvin said. "It's important."

"I'll go talk to the king to see if he'll let you in." The guard said before opening the door and entering it.

After about a minute the guard came back. "He would like to see a few of you."

He then pointed at, Calvin, Hobbes, Sonic, Jak, Ratchet, Galaxoid, and Nebular.

"Hey what about us?" Tails asked.

"The king said he would like to see you too, but at the moment he's only taking these seven." The Guard explained. "I apologize for the inconvenience."

"It's ok." Clank said. "We can just find ways to entertain ourselves while we wait."

The guard nodded before turning to the group going in. "You may go in."

So Calvin, Sonic, Hobbes, Ratchet, Jak, Galaxoid and Nebular entered the king's room.

The throne room was giant, with pillars across the sides with strange patterns on them. On the sides there were paintings that they couldn't identify at first.

"The pictures you are looking at are the history of our planet." Nebular explained as they walked through the room. "Whenever an important event happens we make a painting depecting that event."

Just then Sonic spotted a particular painting. "Calvin Look."

Our heroes stopped to look at the painting.

It depicted a variety of ships firing at a city that was in ruins, with Calvin, Hobbes, Galaxoid, Nebular, along with a few others they didn't know grouped up in the center, with Calvin holding the MTM up high with the tip glowing green.

They stared at it for a few minutes before a voice spoke.

"That painting depicts the Earth Potentate and his friends saving our planet from invasion."

They turned around and saw King Stor. He was about the same as Galaxoid and Nebular, except he was taller.

Stor then turned to Calvin. "So, after a few years we have met again, and you seem to have brung some new friends, Can you introduce them for me?"

Calvin then introduced them. "These are some of my new friends I met, Sonic, Jak, and Ratchet. we have a others but they're back in the other room."

Stor nodded. "I understand, and i look forward to meeting them, however Can you tell me the story on how you met each other."

Sonic explained what happened, with the rest adding in what he missed.

After hearing their tale, King Stor nodded. "We have heard of this Eggman, over the last few hours we have spotted ships scouting around our planet, and managed to receive some messages, their mostly reports, and they don't seem to plan on attacking us."

"They're just biding their time." Sonic said. "Eggman already has four of the emeralds, and he's planning the awaken this creature called the universe eater, but he needs the remaining three which we have, in order to awaken it."

"And in order to stop it, we're going to have to steal the emeralds back." Calvin said."We came here today to ask you a favor, we need you to give us an army to battle Eggman."

Stor turned his head curiously. "An Army?"

"Galaxoid told us that you had formed a military force since I and Hobbes saved you from the Plantonians. Can you spare one for us?"

Stor through about it for a moment before replying. "I'm Sorry we can't."

Calvin frowned. "But why?"

"We just formed the Anakor Defense Force a cycle ago, and we have so far used it for guarding this planet, and planets allied with us. We simply haven't trained them well enough yet to a well to fight a force offensively."

"Well it was worth a try." Hobbes said. "Maybe we can, contact one of their allied planet's and ask them for an army."

"I guess it's worth another shot." Ratchet said.

Just then a alien came rushing into the throne room carrying a tablet like device. "King Stor, King Stor! I just intercepted a transmission that you need to hear."

"What is it?"

"See for yourself."

Everyone gathered around the device to see what the transmission was.

After a few seconds of static a familiar face appeared.

Eggman.

"Greetings everyone, I am Doctor Eggman, right now I am broadcasting this to every universe. I have just found the prison of a creature that can destroy your universe in seconds, if you want to survive you must bow down to me, If not I will wipe you all from existence. And People of Anakor, I am aware that you have the heroes, as well as the chaos emerald, Surrender them and you shall be spared."

With that the transmission ended.

"What do you suggest we do?" The Alien asked.

King Stor looked at the heroes, then looked at the tablet that played the message.

Finnaly he spoke. "We will not bow down to them, in fact we are going to take the fight to them."

He then turned to the heroes. "I can give you an army, we will fight this threat even if it costs us our planet."

Calvin nodded. "Thank you. but how are Galaxoid and Nebular's ship going to fight Eggman's army?"

Ratchet then spoke up. "I think I can make a few modifications to the ship so it's battle capable."

Calvin nodded.

After running out of the throne room, they found Tail's using the MTM.

"Sonic, you know that message from Eggman you got when you were in there?"

"Yes." Sonic said. "What did you know about it?"

"Well, the MTM also intercepted the message and traced it to it's source."

"Really." Calvin said. "Show us."

"Ok." The MTM said.

The MTM created a holographic representation of a sphere, but with something that looked like it was modeled to look like Eggman's face, complete with his moustache.

"WHAT?" Sonic said. "I thought I destroyed that thing a long time ago."

"Wait what do you mean a long time ago, and what is that thing?" Jak asked.

"That is the Death Egg, One of Eggman's space stations that I destroyed a long time ago."

"Death Egg, Really?" Calvin asked. "Was the Doom Egg already taken?"

"It doesn't matter can you locate it?"

"Yes I managed to trace the exact coordinates of the Death Egg, It's located somewhere between Sonic's Universe, and Calvin's Universe." The MTM explained. "It only took me half a second to do it."

"I think it's probably safe to say which universes are going first to go if Eggman wakes up the universe eater." Hobbes said.

"We're going to have to stop him, and if were going to do that, we're going to have to work on it now." Jak said.

Everyone nodded, then they went down the elevator.

After another trip down the elevator, they rushed out of the building, Calvin also gave the card back to the client.

"Thank you, come back another time." He said in his usual bored voice.

* * *

><p>They then came to Galaxoid and Nebulars ship. Right now it wasn't yet battle worthy<p>

"Ratchet, how much time can you get weapons on Galaxoid, and Nebular's ship."

Ratchet got his wrench out and grinned. "I think i can be done in about two hours."

Ratchet then began to work on Galaxoid and Nebular's ship, with Galaxoid and Nebular staying behind to assist him on working on their ship.

In the meantime our heroes with the help of Sonic instructed the anakorians of the death egg, and their plan.

"The Death Egg has anti aircraft cannons that when you get close to it ,they cut you down, and the only way to get past the Anti Air cannons is to be in one of the ships Eggman made." Sonic explained while the blueprints of the Death Egg were on the wall. "The Entrance where the ship enters also has a barrier that only reads their own allies signatures, however it can be disabled from a switch on the inside, So were also going to have to hijack one of eggman's ship, and get in there. Everyone got that?"

The anakorians noded.

Just then Rachet came in. "Finished the modifications."

"Just in time too. We just finished the briefing." Calvin said.

The heroes then went over to Galaxoid and Nebulars ship, which looked like there was no modifications made to it."

"Did you do anything to it?" Jak said.

Just then Ratchet pressed a button.

Instantly two guns came down from the wings of the ship, and started turning around.

"Wow that's quite impressive." Sonic said.

"Also just to let you know, me and Clank won't be coming with you right away." Ratchet said.

"Wait, why?" Tails asked.

"I'm going to get more help from my universe."

"How are you going to get from your universe to the battle quickly?" Hobbes said. "It's going to take ages."

"I had Galaxoid and Nebular give me a spare inter-universal drive to add to my aphelion. So it should give me a few hours to get to my universe and back."

"Well good luck." Jak said.

Ratchet and Clank went into the aphelion.

"Ratchet before you go I need to ask you something." Calvin said running up to him.

"What is it?"

Can your ship teleporter teleport beings as well?"

"I'm not sure about that. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason just keep that on the back of your mind."

Ratchet nodded, and then took off.

"Well, lets not wait any longer." Hobbes said after watching ratchet flying too his universe. "Let's get Eggman."

Everyone nodded, and got in Galaxoid and Nebulars ship.

They then took off with the army they got in tow.

"This is it Eggman." Sonic muttered. "Let's see how this turns out."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Authors Note: <strong>_Let the Final Battle Begin, but your going to have to wait until the next chapter._


	20. Attack on the Death Egg

Chapter 20. Attack on Death Egg.

The Death Egg, possibly Eggman's best space station. When the villains arrived they found it completed, and ready to use, as well as the pieces of the device to awaken the universe eater.

Eggman was right now conversing with the man, who was there when the villains arrived. Keep in mind this is the first time they have seen him physically as they haven't seen him since he came to them to recruit them.

"I have to say Eggman you did a good job acquiring four of the emeralds when confronting the heroes." The Man said. "But let me ask you something, how are you going to get the rest?"

"Oh, I have a plan for them. Once they are here, I will reveal something that will force them to give me the emeralds."

"You've seen what those heroes could do Eggman, they won't give up without a fight." The Man said

"Oh, they'll back out the moment they see what I have planed in case of that."

Just then the man's radio started crackling. "Sir we have some unknown ships coming this way, we should probably go now."

The Man nodded. "It seems like you're going to have company, i'm going to go now."

Eggman looked confused. "You're not going to help us to fight. Your also going to miss me awakening the creature"

"Right now I would not like to get my hands dirty. As for you awakening the creature, Which is known as the universe eater by the way, I'll be watching from another location."

The man then walked out of the room, leaving Eggman.

He then went over to the main room of the death egg. Right now the rest of the villains were building the machine that would summon the universe eater. When they got here the machine was in pieces, and the blueprints for the machine were next to the parts.

Right now they were building the beam part of the machine, Erol and Nefarious were doing the heavy lifting with the help of some of Eggman's robots, while Earl was examining the blueprints, instructing the two on building.

Erol and Nefarious were moving the reflecting glass for the beam when Earl spoke up.

"Hey, the Reflecting glass is supposed to be facing the other way." He said as he showed them the blueprints

The two looked at the part, then looked at the blueprints, they groaned for a moment, and then they turned it around.

Eggman watched this for a moment, before going to the radar. "What do you have. The man who hired us said a ship was coming?"

"Well we have a single ship coming, it's not one of ours." The Radar man said

"Can you get in contact with them? Give them a warning?"

Just as he said that a crackle on the radio began, after few seconds a voice became audible.

"Eggman can you read me."

Eggman grinned. "Sonic, I see you received my call. Are you here to give up the rest emeralds?"

"No we're here to get back those emeralds, and stop you from awakening the Universe eater."

"Oh and how are you going to get to them with only one ship."

"Who said about one ship?"

Eggman then looked at the radar again, this time there were hundreds of ships on the radar.

"Last chance Eggman, Either give us the emeralds or we're going to attack."

Eggman boiling with rage, shut down the radio, and got on the announcer.

"Attention, we are under attack from our enemies. Send out ever ship we have, and destroy them."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back on Galaxoid and Nebular's ship, Sonic had hung up the ship radio, and now the rest of the heroes were watching Eggmans ships emerge from the death egg.<p>

Right now there were hundreds of ships coming for them, in fact Eggmans ship's were beginning to outnumber their own ships.

"Let's hope Ratchet comes back soon." Hobbes said looking at the rapidly growing number of enemy ships. "If more ships come, we could have problems."

"Well, nonetheless we're going into giant battle." Sonic said. "We only have one shot at this."

Nebular then turned to Calvin. "You know what to do."

Calvin then got the radio, and called his orders.

"This is the earth potentate, the ships coming out of the death egg are your enemies, fire when ready."

"Roger that." one of the aliens said.

Calvin then got on the drivers seat on the ship and pressed the button to activate the weapons.

"You might want to hold on tight people." Calvin said grabbing on the the pilot stick. "Because this is going to get a little rough."

"Can you fly this thing?" Jak asked

"Hey it can't be any different from flying my time machine."

Just after he said that the first allied ship got hit by a missile.

"Ok, then can you fly us out of the range of Eggmans missiles?" Daxter asked.

Calvin then piloted the ship down, right after that the Anakorians began to fire against Eggman's forces.

Some of the ships flew towards our heroes with some going in front of them, and attempting to shoot them down.

Calvin responded by firing the ships lasers, destroying some of the ships in front of them. He then saw a laser fly past them, and with the ship's rear camera he noticed two ships preparing to fire more at them.

Calvin then piloted the ship upwards, just in time as the Eggman's ships fired, destroying the two in front of them.

Meanwhile the rest of the heroes were holding on because of Calvin's steering.

"Well I guess he can fly the ship." Jak said holding on to a seat.

"I agree." Tails replied. "But I wouldn't trust him to fly my plane."

Sonic looked out the window and saw what was going on with the ankorian fleet. They were doing quite well against Eggmans forces, but some ships were still destroyed.

Still he had the feeling that it would not last.

* * *

><p>Inside the death egg, The villains had completed the machine, and were now watching the battle.<p>

"This isn't going well." Dr. Nefarious said. "If they keep up at this rate, they could defeat us before we steal the rest of the emeralds."

"We're not going to let that happen." Eggman said before turning the Erol. "Get an EMP laser ready, target the ship that has Sonic and his friends in it.."

Erol nodded and ran off to prepare the laser.

Eggman then turned to Earl and Dr. Nefarious. "You go in that room, and stay in there. I have a plan for them.

The two villains nodded and ran off into that room.

Eggman then got a radio out and said into it. "All robots, Prepare to execute Order 4H6."

The Robots then grabbed their weapons and began to teleport out.

If you're wondering what Order 4H6 is you'll find out at the end of this chapter.

But know this, the EMP laser is so Eggman can buy some time to do that order.

Erol had activated the EMP laser and had right now found the ship containing our heroes.

"I've locked on to them." Erol said.

"Excellent." Eggman said. "Fire when ready."

Erol pressed the trigger.

* * *

><p>Calvin had been, dodging Eggman's ship's, and destroying them, and then a blue light flashed, and the ship shut down.<p>

"Uh, What happened?" Sonic asked.

"Looks like we've been shut down." Calvin said as he tried to use something on the ship.

"Can you get the ship back online." Jak asked.

"Don't really know." Calvin said before turning to Galaxoid and Nebular. "Can you restart this ship in the event of an EMP?"

"Yes but we need to do it manually, in the engine room to be specific." Galaxoid said. "Turn everything off, wait about a Minute, and turn it back on."

"Ok. But does this require someone to sacrifice someone?"

"No." Nebular said

"Well good, because we all just got to know each other, and it would be very hard to make a sequel if one of us died."

Galaxoid nodded, "It's probably best if Hobbes came with us to help with the restart."

"Ok" Hobbes said. "Let's hope Eggman doesn't decide to blast us out of the air."

Galaxoid, Nebular, Calvin, and Hobbes ran off to the engine room.

The rest of the heroes stood in watching the battle in silence.

"How are we even breathing in here if the ship is shut down?" Tails asked

"I'm probably guessing that the oxygen is separate from the main power." Sonic said.

"I guess that makes sense." Jak said.

Meanwhile, Calvin's group had reached the engine room, and were right now flipping the switches to restart the ship.

"How long do the switches have to be turned off?" Calvin asked as he switched off the right engine power.

"About one minute in your time." Galaxoid said.

"Thanks. Does every switch need to be turned off in order to start the minute?" Hobbes asked as he shut off the weapons.

"Yes." Nebular said.

"Well that's a relief." Calvin said shutting off the left engine. "Any other thing to note on restarting the ship?"

"Well, we have to flip the switches to reactivate the ship all at once."

Calvin and Hobbes turned around, right before they were about to flip the final switch.

"What?" Calvin asked.

"If it was just two the engines, it would be simple, but thanks to Ratchets modifications, its going to take an extra hand." Galaxoid explained

"Oh." Hobbes said. "Guess we're going to talk to Ratchet when he comes back."

"Let's just try to find a way around this." Calvin said.

"Um did anyone forget about me?" The MTM said.

"Oh, Sorry I forgot." Calvin said.

"Well of course you have. I can assist you with reactivating the ship with my manipulator arms."

"Ok thanks MTM." Calvin said grabbing the lever, and looking at Hobbes.

"Do it." Hobbes said after a pause.

Calvin pulled the lever, shutting the ship off.

As the heroes waited inside the darkness, one of Eggman's ships flew in front of the ship, the robot eager to blast ships out of the sky.

Not knowing that he wasn't supposed to attack the ship, he aimed the blasters at them.

However, just before he fired his blasters, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

And that was the last thing he saw before his ship blew up.

The heroes on Galaxoid and Nebular's ship felt the explosion from there.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"Did a ship explode near us?" Sonic asked.

"I think so." Jak said.

Calvin and the group also felt the explosion. They were holding the levers, with the MTM using his two manipulator arms to hold two other switches

"I'm probably guessing that was an explosion." Hobbes said.

"Let's hope its not where the rest of us are." Calvin said.

"30 seconds." MTM said.

"Right." Calvin said. slowly counting down in his head.

"How long do you think Ratchet is going to take to get here?" Galaxoid asked.

"I don't think it should be long." Calvin said, with him counting 40 seconds.

"If so he's taking his sweet time getting here." Hobbes said.

45 seconds.

"Let's not forget, Traveling across universes takes a ton of time." The MTM explained "By the way you have 5 seconds."

All three got ready to flip the switches.

"Now." The MTM said, and all at once they flipped the switches.

Back in the control room, the heroes noticed that the ships systems turning back on.

"Well it looks like the Calvin gang got the power back up." Daxter said.

Just as soon as the power came back on the radio came back on. "Hello, Hello? Is anyone there?"

"That's Ratchet's voice." Amy said.

"Hello is anyone still alive?" Ratchet asked over the radio again.

Sonic quickly ran over to the radio and answered it "Yes we are still alive. We just got hit by an EMP and we had to restart the ship."

"I guess that explains why you weren't picking up my radio calls for the past minute."

"Yeah but, I have a question. What did you bring to help us?"

"Well i brought some help. Look outside to see what I bought for help."

Everyone ran out to look out the window, and saw Ratchet and Clank, waving in the aphelion in front of a ton of fighter ships, like Ratchet was the leader of this army.

""Like what you see?" Ratchet asked. "Brought my old Galactic rangers, I was once a sergeant of the army."

"You we're a Sergeant?" Jak asked.

"It's a long story." Ratchet explained. "You can execute your plan now Jak."

"Got it." Jak said.

He got Ratchet's old O2 mask, and as he walked towards the airlock, and opened it.

He stepped through the airlock, and went into space.

Now you've probably know that space has no sound. That's what Jak heard from the battle all around him, Nothing.

He had to use his sight to try to find one of Eggmans ship to Hijack, and even then he had to have perfect timing or else he would be floating in space.

To make things easier, he used his light eco powers again, he used them to slow down time.

And when a ship was near them he jumped.

He perfectly on the ship and began to walk towards the ships cockpit.

The Robot pilot meanwhile in normal time was trying to get Jak off the ship, but because he was in slowed time, he moved faster and soon he pulled the cockpit opened, and pulled the robot out into space.

Jak then closed the cockpit, and began to fly towards the death egg.

The robot that was flung into space radioed in to eggman.

"Sir you have a hijacked ship coming towards the death egg."

"WHAT!" Eggman yelled. "Who hijacked the ship?"

"It was the long eared fellow."

Eggman on the other end hung up.

"Uh sir?"

There was only silence, and he didn't see a piece of a destroyed ship that destroyed him.

* * *

><p>Eggman meanwhile was thinking on ways to stop the incoming ship that Jak was piloting.<p>

By then, order 4H6 had been carried out, and voices that were in the room Nefarious and Earl were in had been quieted.

"Can't you shoot them down with our ships." Erol asked.

"No they are implemented with a chip that prevents the weapons on firing on the ships." Eggman replied.

"You know for a evil genius you're not very smart." Earl said.

"There is only one option." Eggman said. "We have to shut the bay door."

"But Eggman, we have ships that are about to depart." Erol said.

"I DON'T CARE, WE HAVE AN ENEMY COMING TOWARDS US. SHUT THE BAY DOORS!"

Nervously Dr Nefarious got to the radio, and said shackingly.

"Cl..Cl...Close, th...th..the Bay Door's...Now"

The alien working on the bay heard the order, pressed the button, and the bay doors began to close.

Meanwhile the rest of the heroes noticed the bay doors were closing.

"Jak you better hurry, the doors are beginning to close." Tails said through the jet that Jak was in, they managed to hack into the communications of the jet Jak was on.

'I know, but I think i'm going to make it." Jak said.

"Let's hope so." Calvin said. "Because it would really stink if we lost a friend today."

"Right." Jak said.

Jak then flew at top speed towards the rapidly closing bay door.

He knew that there was only one shot at this, and he flew towards the rapidly closing gap in the door.

Just before the gap became too small to fit the ship through, Jak made it through the ship.

However he made a crash landing because some of the ship collided with the doors.

Eggman and the villains were watching through the cameras.

"Is he dead?" Dr Nefarious asked.

"If you're not certain, how about you send a squad out to investigate." Eggman said. "If he is alive, execute him

"Eggman aren't you getting a bit too relentless on trying to get the rest of the emeralds?" Earl said.

"Oh I don't know, why don't you go down there and see for yourself so that if he is alive, you can get shot by him."

Earl then shut up.

Meanwhile the investigation squad slowly approached the wreckage of the ship, their guns pointing at the wreakage.

As soon as they were close to the ship, purple electricity began crackling around the cockpit area.

Then Jak's hand emerged from wreckage, except it had dark claws, and the skin was a purplish pale.

Then the entire cockpit area blew up in front of them.

* * *

><p>"OH GOD, HE'S UNLEASHED SOME SORT OF POWER WE NEVER KNEW, AND NOW HE'S DESTROYING US, SEND HELP." One of the robots yelled before the robot was destroyed.<p>

The villains were watching the entire thing in shock, except Erol

Eggman, Dr. Nefarious, and Earl turned to Erol and gave them glares that would turn a person to stone.

Erol looked away from them and slowly backed away, and went into the room where Eggman ordered Nefarious and Earl to go into when he executed Order 4H6.

Meanwhile in the control room, the alien inside it was holding his blaster towards the door, trembling and afraid.

The door opened, revealing Jak, back in his normal form.

"DIE!" The alien yelled as he pulled the trigger.

However the blaster didn't fire. In a panic he threw the blaster at Jak, which missed and he ran off.

Jak casually walked up and pressed the button that deactivated the anti air lasters, and opened the bay doors.

Outside our heroes noticed the bay doors beginning to open, and the anti air lasers lowering on the Death Egg.

"Looks like Jak did it." Daxter said.

"I guess he did." Calvin said, piloting Galaxoid and Nebular's ship towards the Death Egg, and began to go into it.

Then he called Ratchet. "Ratchet the anti air guns are down, prepare to go in."

"Roger that." Ratchet said.

Together, the aphelion, and the alien ship flew into the death egg.

Inside they found Jak next to the crashed ship, and a door.

Calvin surprisingly landed the ship softly, and they got out.

"So how did you get through them, we heard the robots coming towards you, and then we lost communication."

"Oh i had a bit of help with my dark powers." Jak said.

"I guess that makes sense." Sonic said.

Calvin then turned to Galaxoid and Nebular. "I think it's best if you regroup with your leader, I think you've done enough to help us."

"Earth Potentate, I thank you for your concern for us." Galaxoid said.

"We wish you good luck on saving the universes." Nebular said.

Hobbes nodded.

With that Galaxoid and Nebular flew went back to their ship, and flew off.

Sonic then turned to the group. "Ready to finish this?"

Everyone nodded and went through the door leading to Eggman.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the main room, Eggman was beginning to calibrate the universe eater summoner to the four chaos emeralds he had, when the doors behind him exploded.<p>

Eggman turned around and saw the alien from before a bit dazed, he opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but then he collapsed, revealing the heroes.

"Did you miss us Eggman?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, wait you don't understand…" Eggman stammered.

"I think we all know what you're going to do now Eggman." Ratchet said. "Your going to make universes bow to you, and in order to do that your going to use some monster that eats other universes."

"Look please that isn't my real plan." Eggman said trying to press some buttons.

However he was just pretending to press buttons.

"Just give us the rest of the chaos emeralds, and we'll be on our way." Jak said

"Face it Eggman you've lost." Sonic said.

However, Eggman turned around with an evil grin. It was the same evil grin from when he first revealed he had the chaos emeralds. Sonic once again felt his blood run cold.

"Oh, Sonic." Eggman said shaking his head, you must really know that every evil genius has a back up plan."

Then all at once the lights turned on.

All of the heroes were shocked at what they saw, this time for all the same reasons.

Eggman had their friends.

They were on their knees and had their hands tied up, with aliens and Robots holding guns to them, and all of them looked terrified.

Now you know what the point of Order 6H4 was

"Now here are my Demands, you either give the emeralds to me, or all of your friends die."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>_I apologize for the huge gap between the last chapter and this one, laziness caught up to me once again._

_I'm going to try to get this done before the start of summer, so the next few chapters may be a bit rushed. The Next Chapter will be out on Sunday_


	21. The Eater Awakens

Chapter 21. The Eater Awakens.

Sonic stood in horror on what he saw.

Calvin was inside his mind, trying to figure out how to rescue the hostages, but each plan ended in either their death, the hostages deaths, or both.

Ratchet and Jak were shackingly pointing their weapons at Eggman, and the Robots holding their friends hostage.

"Lower your guns." Eggman said. "Or your friends will die."

Reluctantly Ratchet, and Jak lowered their weapons.

Now let me describe the hostage list.

From Calvin's universe is Andy, Sherman, and Socrates.

From Jak and Daxters universe, Kira and Samos

and from Ratchets Universe was Captain Qwark.

All of them looked terrified.

"Why would you do this Eggman?" Sonic asked. "First threatening to kill Amy to get to the Emeralds and now this."

"I am willing to get those last emeralds at any cost and you won't stop me." Eggman said.

"But this is going too far. You would never resort to these things in the past."

"I AM GOING TO AWAKEN THIS CREATURE AND NONE OF YOU ARE GOING TO STOP ME FROM DOING IT!"

Everyone was taken aback by the sudden outburst.

"You're insane." Andy yelled. "I don't think you're even thinking about what you're about to do…."

He then got hit in the back with the weapon the robot was holding. "Shut up or i'll shoot you."

Andy went quiet.

"Look, Eggman you don't understand, the universe eater, it can destroy your own universe, and others." Calvin said. "Even if you awake the universe eater, you're putting your own universe in danger."

"SILENCE." Eggman yelled. "I will control it, you will not stop me."

"Eggman you can't control perfect chaos, or any other monsters you've unleashed. "What makes you think it's going to be different here?" Sonic asked.

"It will be different, and you will be the first victims of the universe eater." Eggman said pointing at them. "or else."

He then lifted his hand, and the minions pointed the guns at the hostages, as well as the villains pointing their weapons at them.

"Sonic what is your plan?" Hobbes whispered.

Sonic thought about it, he couldn't tell them them their plan, neither whisper it to the heroes because Eggman was next to them.

Neither could he spring the plan immediately, the hostages would be killed.

He could only do one thing.

"Can me and the others discuss this in private?" Sonic asked Eggman.

Eggman thought about it. "I don't see why not, just be quick about it."

Our heroes then went inside a room, and began to discuss what to do.

However what Eggman didn't know was that they were planning something. In order to misdirect the villains they spoke certain words out loud, such as this.

"We will….Give the emerald to Eggman." Hobbes voice said.

"I agree." Jak's voice said.

After a few more minutes, Sonic said. "Ok let's do this."

They then came out of the room, and walked towards Eggman.

"We've agreed to give you the rest of the emeralds." Ratchet said.

"Alright, give me them." Eggman said.

"But first Calvin would like to talk to you." Hobbes said.

Calvin walked up towards Eggman, and faced him.

"What do you want to say child." Eggman asked.

"I want you to remember two words, those two words are going to be important when you arrive in my universe." Calvin said.

"Yes." Eggman said eagerly.

"I want you to be close to my ear."

Eggman kneeled and turned his ear near Calvin's mouth.

"I'm about to say it."

"Yes, TELL ME!"

Calvin then hollered out. "I'M HOOOOOME!"

Instantly, Hobbes picked up that on his ears, and leaped towards Calvin.

Quickly, Calvin activated the time pauser, and ran to the minions holding the hostages and used his transmogrifier gun to blast them down.

He then resumed time with the time pauser, causing time to start up again, and Hobbes to pounce on Eggman.

Erol and Dr Nefarious were taken aback by the sudden attack, giving Jak and Ratchet an Opportunity for them to use their weapons and shoot at them. The two villains then collapsed.

Earl being the only one not attacked yet, was about to execute the prisoners himself when Sonic ran up and kicked him before he could do any harm.

After Hobbes finished clawing on Eggman, he went over to the hostages and cut their bonds.

After they were freed, they ran over to their respective friends.

First were Calvin's friends who were curious about what happened.

"Calvin, I have a few questions for you, not the least of which being why Sonic is suddenly a real character, as well as Ratchet, Clank, Jak, and Daxter." Andy said. "Number one is why you lied to us."

"Well i thought that if I told you that, you wouldn't believe me." Calvin said.

"Look, We fight alien invasions, and monsters under the bed every week. I think we would believe you." Sherman said.

Calvin sighed. "Look i'm sorry, I'll take you with me on the next adventure we have with them."

Socrates smiled. "It's okay Calvin, we're still your friends."

The rest of Calvin's friends smiled.

"Thanks guys. He said.

Meanwhile Jak was talking to Kira, and Samos

"I knew you were somewhere Jak." Samos said. "Even if you weren't here."

"It's a bit of a long story." Jak said. "I'll explain once this is all over."

"I think me and Samos already got the whole thing down." Kira said. "You got transported to another universe, and made friends with people with others universes and went on an adventure to find artifacts of power."

"Uh yeah, thats pretty much sums it up." Daxter said.

"We're just glad we're okay." Samos said.

"I guess so." Jak said

FInally, Ratchet and Clank were talking to captain qwark.

"I tried to fight them off." Qwark explained. "I managed to destroy some of the robots, but they just kept coming. Eventually they captured me, and when i woke up i was held hostage by them."

"Well you can't win them all." Ratchet said. "You should be glad that you at least try to fight them off."

"Yes." Clank said. "You should be glad about that part."

"I guess so." Qwark said.

Sonic then walked up with the rest of the emeralds in his hands.

"Ok, I got all the emeralds, lets get out of here before Eggman and the rest of the villains wake up."

Now you'd think that this would be the end of the story, right? The heroes go back to Galaxoid and Nebulars ship, and fly away.

Did you forget we still have two chapters left?

Just as they were about to walk through the door, Eggman, who managed to get up, pressed a button and activated a field preventing them for exiting.

"Did you really think I would let you leave that easily." Eggman said weekly.

"Let us go Eggman, you've lost." Sonic said dangerously.

"I've lost? This hasn't even begun." and Eggman pressed another button, and it revealed another army of robots, and aliens.

Dr. Nefarious and Erol got up. Apparently faking death.

Finally Earl came up and pointed a blaster at the heroes.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Eggman yelled. "AND GIVE ME THOSE CHAOS EMERALDS!"

All of the robots and aliens charged at the heroes, and their friends. Except this time they were ready.

"Kira, Samos, you better hide." Jak said, aiming his blaster at the robots.

"Jak, theres too many of them." Samos said.

"Did you forget I made friends in this adventure?"

All of the heroes got ready to battle.

"NOW!" Sonic said.

All of the heroes then leaped into the battle, and began to fight.

Calvin used the transmogrifier gun, to turn some of the robots into bombs. That helped out in wiping some of the robots, and aliens out. He also had the help of Hobbes who was pouncing on some the robots and aliens

Ratchet was using his various weapons to destroy the minions, including but not limited to, The Black Sheepinator, The Shock Cannon, The Negotiator, and finally, the RYNO V.

Jak was using his various modes of his morph gun such as, the blaster mode, and the gyro blaster mode, the Peacemaker mode, the arc welder, and the mass inverter mode. With occasional use of his dark and light eco powers.

As for Sonic, he was using his super speed to take down the minions, Tails was using one of his blasters to shoot the Robots, and Amy was using her hammer to take out the minions

Even the hostages were fighting with the heroes, Andy was using The atomic Freezer, one of Calvin's inventions, to Freeze some of the robots in place, and kicking them. Socrates was using his various prank tools, as well as the time pauser to beat the robots in comical ways.

Kira was using her wrench to fight off the robots and the aliens, while Samos was using his cane to hit the robots, though it didn't destroy them, it was pretty effective.

As for Qwark he was using his blaster and punches to beat the robots and aliens.

So far things were going well for the heroes.

Then the main villains began their attack.

Calvin and Hobbes were blasted away by Dr. Nefarious, Earl attacked Jak and Daxter as well as Ratchet and Clank, Erol blasted Sonic, Tails and Amy.

This left the group separated, and now had to fight the villains that ambushed them.

* * *

><p>First up is Calvin and Hobbes vs Dr. Nefarious.<p>

"Well, it looks like it's just you two and me." Dr Nefarious said.

"Did you really have to say that?" Hobbes asked. "That phase is just getting old."

Dr. Nefarious just laughed, and threw one of his energy balls on the ground, causing it to turn into a line that quickly traveled to Calvin and Hobbes.

In order to avoid being shocked, they had to jump over it.

Dr. Nefarious didn't take this well. So he threw more energy projectiles on the ground, and they had to jump to avoid those too.

"So you're having fun jumping over my projectiles eh." Nefarious said raising his other hand to fire another projectile. "Now lets add a twist to this game."

All at once Nefarious threw a projectile on the ground and another towards the two heroes.

The two jumped, and the other projectile hit Calvin.

"CALVIN!" Hobbes yelled and he ran to his fallen friend.

Dr. Nefarious meanwhile, laughed at his victory.

However Nefarious forgot one thing you should never do around Hobbes, and that is hurt his best friend Calvin.

In Hobbes anger he did a big pounce towards Dr. Nefarious.

By the time Dr. Nefarious noticed Hobbes coming right towards he was nearly 3 feet away.

"Oh…" Nefarious began right before Hobbes hit him with the force of a train.

In fact the force of the pounce was so great that Dr. Nefarious head popped off. Don't worry he's a robot so hes alright.

His head landed about 5 feet away from his body.

Believe it or not, Dr. Nefarious's head was still functioning.

"Why did I not see that coming." Dr. Nefarious asked looking at his body.

Hobbes then ran to Calvin's body. "Calvin, are you alive?"

Calvin slowly got up. "Yeah, I am."

Hobbes then smiled and hugged him. Glad that his friend was still alive.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jak, Daxter, Ratchet, and Clank were fighting Earl.<p>

Their weapons so far had no effect on Earl as he had some sort of shield around him.

"My Employer made me this shield that allowed me to resist projectile attacks." Boasted Earl as the 4 tried to shoot him.

"Yeah but how did Sonic manage to kick you when we freed the hostage's." Daxter asked.

"Well he didn't make it melee proof."

Jak then tried to use the Peacemaker on Earl but it didn't harm Earl at all.

To counter Earl put out a gun and fired it at Jak, creating a type of energy rope, and dragged him towards him.

Ratchet tried to shoot the weapon out of Earls hands but the shield protected him.

As soon as Jak was close to Earl, Earl then wrapped a tentacle around Jak's neck.

"You have no hope of defeating me with this shield." Earl said still boasting. "I've helped conquer planets with the Zokians, what chance do you think you have with me."

"You can barely conquer earth." Ratchet said. "I think we all know we can defeat you."

"Yes but that is because of my Idiot crew, but because they are idiots no longer, I shall conquer Earth days after the Earth Potentates's universe is conquered."

"Well if...you're going to….conquer Calvins universe." Jak said with Earls tentacle still wrapped around his neck. "Tell your boss that his shield has a design flaw."

Earl then looked back and Jak, and his smug boastful expression turned into a surprised expression.

Jak had his hand out, and had Dark energy around it, and then he brought it down to Earls face, creating an explosion that knocked Ratchet, Clank and Daxter back.

When the smoke cleared Earl was lying on the ground with his shield in pieces with Jak standing over him.

"Is he dead?" Clank asked.

"No, he's just knocked out." Jak said walking away.

Daxter took a quick look at Earl, and he didn't look any different. Aside from the face that seemed to be frozen in fear.

* * *

><p>Finally we get to Sonic, Amy, and Tails fighting Erol.<p>

They seemed to be doing very well, as Erol was trying to get Sonic but he was too fast, and Erol was too busy trying to shield himself from Tails and Amy's attacks to fight them.

However he had a plan to counter them.

He noticed Sonic was running around him, so he extended one of his arms and grabbed him, and threw sonic on the ground.

Then he used a shoulder blaster to fire at Tails and Amy, causing the the two to be knocked back and Amy's hammer to fly out of her hands and be near Erol.

"Did you really think I would stay down on your attack and try not to fight back." Erol asked. "Now, its time to destroy you."

However what he didn't know is that Sonic was crawling towards Amy's hammer.

He managed to grab it, and began to sneak up on Erol, who was beginning to Arm his cannon so he could use it on Amy and Tails.

"Now, it's time for you to die." Erol said as he aimed his Cannon at them.

"Hey, Metalhead." Sonic said.

Erol turned around and Sonic used the hammer to hit Erol on the head, and then in the arm when Erol tried to use the cannon on him.

"Thanks Sonic." Amy said standing back up.

"No problem. Heres your hammer back" Sonic said giving Amy back her Hammer.

They looked around and saw that the rest of the heroes had defeated their respective villains.

"Looks like we've won." Tails said. "But where's Eggman?"

Sonic turned and noticed that Eggman had moved. He also noticed that he wasn't holding the chaos emeralds.

Then he head a voice that made him shiver.

"Emerald Calibration Complete"

He turned around and saw to his horror, Eggman had placed the emeralds in the machine that would summon the universe eater.

And he was about to push the button that would activate the machine.

"NO!" Sonic yelled as he tried to run to Eggman to stop him.

But not even the fastest thing alive could stop what happened next.

The button was pressed, and instantly a laser began charging.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned around to watch what was happening.

The laser tore through the front of the Death Egg, and Explosive decompression set in.

Multiple robots and aliens were sucked out, and flew into the darkness of space, and the heroes held on to anything that was nailed down, trying not to get sucked out into space themselves.

Eventually an invisible air bubble and gravity simulators settled in, but the heroes weren't bothered by this as they watched as the laser reached a point in space, and a portal began to open.

The portal eventually competed opening, and Eggman watched with glee while the heroes watched with horror as the Universe Eater emerged.

It had a round appearance, and was purple, except for its face, which was blue, it had a bright purple gem on it's forehead, and yellow eye's, with multiple sharp teeth, and tentacles with black spikes, it's hands were also tipped with black thick claws.

When it finally got out, it let out a roar, and the heroes noticed that there were two mouths, the other was on it's stomach.

Eggman let out an evil laugh. "YES, I HAVE DONE IT! I HAVE SUMMONED MY KEY TO UNIVERSAL DOMINATION!."

"Eggman, What. Have. You. Done?" Sonic slowly asked.

"SILENCE YOU HEDGEHOG!" Eggman yelled turning around. "I HAVE AWAKENED THE UNIVERSE EATER AND NOTHING CAN STOP ME."

"Eggman, this isn't just another doomsday monster that will end a planet, this is a monster that could destroy everything." Calvin said. "As Sonic said, every time you unleash a monster it turns on you, you simply can't control it."

"We'll see." Eggman said turning to the universe eater. "UNIVERSE EATER, DESTROY THE HEROES."

The Universe Eater raised it's giant claws and swiped them, but not at the heroes.

Instead they hit Eggman, knocking him back against a wall on the death egg.

"Well, what do you know." Tails muttered. "He failed to control another monster.

"Guys how are we supposed to beat this thing?" Ratchet asked.

Everyone looked at the Universe Eater, who had by now turned to the heroes, and had roared at them.

Just then Sonic noticed the chaos emeralds, and that gave him an idea.

He ran over and opened the capsule containing the emeralds and got them out.

"Sonic what are you doing?" Hobbes asked.

"Calvin can you duplicate the chaos emeralds." Sonic asked.

"I'll try." Calvin said getting the mini duplicator out. "Let's hope universes within a 2 million mile radius don't get destroyed when i try to duplicate them."

"Wow, that's the first time I've seen you be concerned on using your own inventions." Hobbes remarked

"Look, these are very powerful objects. Something bad could happen if I try and duplicate them."

He lowered the mini duplicator to the first emerald and duplicated it.

BONK!

Calvin opened his eyes and saw that there were now two of the emeralds that he used the duplicator on.

"It looks like it's working." Daxter said.

Calvin then duplicated the other emeralds. "What exactly is your plan Sonic?"

"I need you to make a beam for your MTM, and a missile for Ratchet's ship. Sonic explained "I'm guessing if there is 3 beams of the chaos emeralds energy, it could kill the universe eater."

"Thats a good idea Sonic, but who's going to use the 3rd beam?" Calvin said duplicating the chaos emeralds again.

"I'm am." Sonic said. "Now get the duplicated chaos emeralds away from the real ones."

Hobbes grabbed the 14 duplicated chaos emeralds and dragged them away from the real ones.

The heroes then watched as the real emeralds began to rotate around Sonic, and he began to glow, and then there was a flash of light, in which the heroes shielded their eyes from.

When they could see again they saw Sonic now had Yellow fur, and his eyes were red.

"I'll try to hold him off, while you convert the emeralds." Sonic said before flying towards the universe eater.

The heroes then turned around and noticed that their friends were still trapped in here.

Thinking quickly Ratchet pressed the button that disables the energy field. and ran up to qwark.

"Qwark get these people to safety. It's getting too dangerous here"

Qwark nodded. "I will protect them with my life. Come along fellows."

The captured friends ran out the door with Qwark, Except, Andy, Sherman, and Socrates.

Calvin turned around and noticed them. "What are you still doing here?, You heard Ratchet it's getting dangerous in here."

Andy then stepped up to Calvin. "We're your friends Calvin, We'll follow you no matter where you go."

Calvin stopped to think about what he said, and noticed Sherman was on his shoulder and Socrates was next to Andy.

"I guess you're right." Calvin said. "Come on help me with converting the Chaos Emeralds.

Meanwhile the rest of the villains had regained consciousness, and were now walking out the door.

Well, except for Nefarious, the villains were carrying both his head and body out the door with them. However it was not to stop the hostages

Jak noticed this, and knowing he can't let them escape, he grabbed Daxter.

"Where are we going?" Daxter asked.

"We're going after the villains." Jak explained. "We need to find out who brought them together."

Tails noticed Jak running through the door to follow the villains, yet didn't mention them.

Meanwhile Calvin and Hobbes were looking at Sonic facing down the universe eater, while they were beginning to build a machine to convert the emeralds to an energy form.

"And so the final battle begins." Hobbes whispered.


	22. The Final Batle

Chapter 22. The Final Battle.

The Door to a escape pod opened as Earl, and Erol, carrying the body and the still functioning head of Dr. Nefarious entered it.

"Where are we going?" Erol asked as a few aliens and robots entered the escape pod with them.

"We're going to find whoever hired us." Earl explained as he set coordinates. "We need to find answers, like who he is and why he hired us.

"And hopefully reattach my head with my body." The head of Dr. Nefarious said.

"We'll try to reattach your head during the trip Nefarious." Erol said. "Right now the number one priority is getting out of here."

"How are we supposed to know where the man who hired us is?" One of the aliens asked. "We never got the location to where he is."

"I secretly tracked his location during his messages." Earl explained. "Depending on where he is we should be able to find him easily."

"May I remind you we are about to fly into a warzone with an alien race thats allied with the heroes!" Nefarious yelled.

"We'll fly under the radar." Erol said making final preparations until launch. "They won't notice us."

"Very well." Earl said. "Let's go find that man."

One of the robots pressed the launch button and instantly, the pod's door closed, and launched from the death egg.

The pod flew past the fight between the annkorians and Eggman's forces. None of them noticing the pod that flew past them.

* * *

><p>Back to the heroes, Sonic was right now facing down the universe eater. He was simply buying time for the others to try convert the duplicated chaos emeralds into an energy form to use against the universe eater.<p>

Right now he was dodging the tentacles the universe eater was throwing at him.

"Man this creature is fast." Sonic said to himself as he dodged a tentacle that attempted to hit him.

He countered with a punch to the tentacle with force that managed to knock it out.

"Well, I at least managed to take out a part of it."

Then he heard a sound, and turned around.

He then saw the tentacle he punched out was regenerating back onto the universe eater.

"Oh come on." he thought.

He then charged at the Universe Eater again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the rest of the heroes managed to quickly make a machine to convert the chaos emeralds into energy.<p>

they made it out of parts of the machine used to summon the universe eater, and some spare parts Sherman

"Ok, I got the first duplicates of the seven emeralds in." Calvin said closing the capsule that contained the emeralds. "What do we do next?"

"Flip that switch over there." Sherman said, pointing to a lever on the machine.

Calvin flipped the switch and instantly the emeralds began to glow.

"I think it's working." Ratchet said, as the rainbow colored energy of the chaos emeralds began to flow into the tube, and began to fill a canister. "How long do you think this is going to take?"

Calvin checked the chaos emeralds in the capsule as they slowly dissolved into an energy form.

"It should take only about 4 more minutes" He said before looking at Sonic holding off the the universe eater. "Let's just hope Sonic can survive those 4 minutes, as well as the other 5 when we're converting the second batch of emeralds."

Ratchet nodded, and prepared a missile casing for the chaos emeralds energy to store on the aphelion.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Jak and Daxter were running after the three villains, right now they were running through the hall where they head the villains running away.<p>

"They should be this way." Jak said pointing to a hallway to the left.

"I agree." Daxter said. "I think I heard those villains speaking around that hallway. They said they were getting out of here, and escaping."

"That's strange." Jak said. "They aren't going after the hostages, instead they're going to escape."

"That means if they're going to escape, we could encounter them again some other time."

"As much as i'm relieved that they're not going after the hostages, we still need them to answer some questions."

"I agree."

With that they ran to the left hallway in pursuit of the villains.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sonic was still trying to fend off the universe eater, which kept regenerating whatever damage it did to it.<p>

It seemed to get more aggressive the more damage he tried to do to it. And to make matters worse, he was getting exhausted from fighting it.

"Ok, this is bad." Sonic muttered to himself.

He was so exhausted he didn't notice one of the universe eaters tentacles coming towards him, and by the time he noticed it it was too late.

He was knocked towards the universes eaters mouth, its mouth below it's head to be specific.

He managed to stopped just before he was swallowed by the eater.

Then he noticed the mouth beginning to close, he quickly began to fly out, and managed to get out just before the mouth closed.

He looked at the universe eater, which upon seeing him, it roared in rage and fury.

"Come on guys, I need you." Sonic said to himself.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the first batch of emeralds had finished being converted to energy, and Ratchet was placing the canister with the chaos emeralds energy inside the missile with the help of Clank and Sherman.<p>

"Ok, I'm no expert on missiles but i think you put that canister here." Sherman said pointing to a section of an open missile.

"Ok, I'll try to place it there." Ratchet said placing the canister in the section sherman pointed at.

Ratchet with the help of clank connected the wires to the canister, and instantly the energy in the canister began to glow.

"Looks like it's working." Sherman said.

"Sure but we're going to have to find out if it can defeat the universe eater." Ratchet said, pressing the button that would teleport the aphelion to his location.

Luckily the room was big enough to fit the aphelion, so it teleported in just fine.

Ratchet carried the missile over and dropped it carefully on the ground, and got out his wrench.

"Ok, let's attach this missile to the ship." Ratchet said.

Calvin had begun converting the other emeralds and right now they were a quarter of the way through.

Then something went wrong.

The machine sparked, and instantly, the the energy began to stop flowing through the tubes.

"Wha...What happened?" Calvin asked as he tried to restart the machine.

Hobbes opened the side of the machine, and searched around it. "Ah, I see the problem."

"What is it?" Andy asked.

"The fuel cells are overheated." Hobbes explained. "I'm guessing there was nothing there to cool them down."

"Can they be cooled down." Calvin asked.

"It looks like it but it's going to take a couple hours till they can be useable again."

"We don't have a couple hours to spare." Tails said. "Can we do it any faster way."

"Well I can't fast forward through time into the MTM because by then, about 10 universes can be gone." Calvin said. "And besides the last time I did that, me and Socrates timelines got out of sync."

"Ah yes I remember that." Socrates said. "Sometimes it takes a millisecond longer to say something."

"That means there is only one thing to do." Calvin said, before pulling out a clothespin,a top spinner, and two silver discs. .

Hobbes, and Andy ran over, and grabbed the silver discs.

"We're going into time stop." Calvin explained to Tails and Amy. "We should be able to cool down the fuel cells in a few minutes in time stop, and here it should take only a second."

"Good luck." Tails said.

With the help of beaker pliers that Calvin had in his hypercube they managed to get the fuel cells out, and once they were safely on the ground, Calvin activated the time pauser.

_**BOOM!**_

Instantly Tails, and Amy froze, Ratchet who was attacking the missile froze mid wrench turn.

Outside Sonic stopped mid charge, and the universe eater froze.

Then Calvin put the atomic freezer on the first fuel cell, instantly it began to steam.

"I have a question." Andy said. "How is the atomic freezer not catching on fire because of the heat of the fuel cell?"

"Oh, I had the Atomic Freezer coated with a fireproof material." Calvin explained.

"Sometimes I wonder when you have the time to do all of this." Andy remarked

"He just has a lot of free time on his hands." Hobbes said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the front of the death egg, the battle between Eggman's forces and the Annkorians had ended.<p>

Right now they had gotten reports that the universe eater had awoken, and right now they were fearing the worst.

Galaxoid and Nebular had fled to the main ship, where they were watching the battle, King Stor had given them second in command in the assault.

"Do you really the Earth potentate and his friends will beat the universe eater?" Galaxoid asked.

"No, I don't think so." Nebular said. "He always finds a way to beat the enemy, no matter what."

Suddenly one of the the radars began beeping.

"Sir we have a ship coming." An annkorian said.

"Is it one of Eggmans ships?" Galaxoid asked.

"No, it appears to be a cargo ship."

"Bring them aboard." Nebular said. "But send a squad down to the landing bay, it could be a trap."

On the landing bay, the cargo ship landed, with a squad of annkorian soldiers pointing at the door.

The door slowly opened, and the former hostages slowly got out.

Qwark was the first to notice the soldiers and raised his hands.

"Don't shoot, Don't Shoot." he cried out.

Galaxoid and Nebular had gotten down to the landing bay and had noticed the freed hostages.

"Stand down." Galaxoid said, and the squad lowered their weapons.

"Who are you?" Kira asked.

"We are Galaxoid and Nebular, anakorians allied with the earth potentate to help fight Eggman's forces." Nebular said.

"So that's the name of man who threatened us was." Qwark said. "Thankfully he's dealt with."

"Now that I think about it, where are the other three beings that were held captive with us?" Samos asked.

Qwark then turned to the cargo ship, and ran back to it. A few seconds later he ran back out.

"I can't find them." Qwark said in a panicked voice. "They must have gotten left behind, we need to go back."

"I don't think they need rescuing." Galaxoid said.

"Why's that?" Kira asked.

"Because we know them."

That argument was apparently convincing enough and they turned and watched the battle against the universe eater that was happening outside the death egg.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in time stop, Calvin had finished cooling down the fuel cells, and were getting ready to exit time stop.<p>

Hobbes was holding the fuel cells with gloves, again from Calvins hypercube.

Calvin looked at both Andy and Hobbes, and they both nodded, signaling that he was good to go.

Calvin pressed the button on the time pauser.

_**BOOM!**_

Time instantly started back up again, and for a moment Tails and Amy were at first confused on how they ended up at another location in just a millisecond before realizing what happened.

"It's ok." Socrates said. "You get used to it eventually."

"Alright." Hobbes said as he put the fuel cells back into the machine. "Let's get this done."

Calvin flipped the switch again, and the conversion process resumed.

"How long should this take MTM?" Calvin asked the MTM.

"Thanks to the cooled down fuel cells, it should take about a minute and 30 seconds."

"What about converting them into a beam you can use?" Hobbes asked.

"That should take about a minute."

"That's good." Andy said. "Should save us the hassle of waiting a long time for that."

Meanwhile Ratchet had finished attaching the missile to the aphelion.

"Well that should be it." Ratchet said.

"Indeed." Clank said. "Calvin should also be finished soon."

"Well that's a relief." Sherman said. "From what I heard the machines fuel cells overheated and Calvin had to use one of his inventions to help speed up the cooldown process."

"That was a bit inconvenient." Clank remarked. "But i'm glad he found a way around it."

Ratchet nodded as he secretly began to modify the aphelions teleportation system.

He had previously had Clank briefly scan the MTM, to see how it worked.

You'll see where this is going in the next chapter.

Calvin had finally converted the emeralds, and had made the energy into a beam for the MTM.

"Ready Hobbes?" Calvin asked picking up the MTM.

Hobbes nodded "Ready."

Calvin got out the Time Machine, and he, Hobbes, Andy, Sherman, and Socrates got in.

He then turned to Tail's and Amy. "Stay here, we need to have people here in case some of Eggman's minions come here."

They nodded.

Calvin turned to Ratchet and Clank, who had gotten in the aphelion, and gave them the thumbs up.

Ratchet nodded, and the two ships took off to help Sonic.

* * *

><p>Speaking of Sonic, he wasn't doing so well.<p>

The universe eater had grabbed Sonic, and was now lifting him towards his mouth, as if he was about to be eaten.

"I'm sorry guys." Sonic said, about to accept his death.

Then a missile hit the arm that was holding him, freeing him.

Sonic turned around and saw the time machine and the aphelion flying towards him.

"Need some backup." Ratchet asked.

Sonic smiled. "Glad you arrived on time. I was about to be eaten by the eater."

"We saw." Calvin said. "What do you say we destroy this creature."

"Yes, Lets." Ratchet said.

Sonic began to charge himself with chaos energy to catapult towards the Universe Eater.

Calvin got the MTM out, and aimed it at the universe eater.

Ratchet activated the targeting system, and after a few seconds, the system locked on to the universe eater.

"Target locked." Ratchet said.

After a few seconds, Calvin finally gave the word.

"Fire."

Sonic then charged towards the universe eater, Ratchet fired the chaos emerald energy infused missile, and Calvin fired the chaos emerald laser.

All at once their attacks hit the universe eater in the chest.

And nothing happened.

"Did it work?" Hobbes asked.

Just then the universe eater screeched.

"I think it did."

Slowly a rainbow colored light began emerging from the universe eaters eyes, and mouths.

It's screech became louder, and louder until it blew up.

Everyone shielded their eyes from the light of the explosion.

When the light died down, they looked at where the universe eater was, and their expression's turned to horror.

In place of the universe eater a black hole was formed, and it was growing, they could even feel it's pull.

"Let's get out of here." Ratchet said.

The three heroes flew away from the ever expanding black hole.

They managed to land at the death egg through the hole made thanks to the summoning of the universe eater.

Sonic returned to normal, and Calvin and his friends as well as Ratchet and Clank exited their ships.

"Wait where's Tails and Amy?" Ratchet asked, looking around the room.

Everyone looked around, and Sonic then noticed that the unconscious body of Eggman had vanished.

"Also, I think we have a bigger issue then Tails and Amy's disappearance."

"Oh yes, you have worse things to worry about." A voice said behind them.

They turned around, and their expressions became shocked.

Eggman was behind them, clearly looking worse for wear, his goggles were cracked, and his clothing was torn. What was even worse was that he was pointing a blaster at Amy, and Tails, both of them looking terrified.

"Eggman, look, a black hole has formed and is expanding quickly. We need to get out of here." Sonic said.

"Oh I know that." Eggman said with a grin that wasn't even an Eggman evil grin, It was more of an escaped psycho grin. "All of you are going to stay in here with me as the black hole comsumes us all."

He then pointed the blaster at them. "Or else I will kill you all myself.

The 3 heroes stood frozen in fear.

"So Sonic, got any plans to get us out of this?" Hobbes asked.

Sonic said nothing. For once he was completely uncertain on what to do, or how to get out of the situation.

All he could do was hope that Jak and Daxter would come back soon, and save them.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>_Talk about a cliffhanger to end the penultimate chapter on._

_Next time will be the final chapter. Check back and see how it all ends. _


	23. The End (For Now)

Chapter 23. The End (for now)

A few minutes earlier, The escape pod bay doors opened, and Jak and Daxter entered.

Jak had his morph gun on blaster mode out, slowly turning it in case the villains were going to ambush them.

However nothing happened, and he put the morph gun away.

For a while Jak explored the room, looking for the villains, as well as appreciate the room a bit.

Then Daxter noticed something on a screen. "Uh, Jak."

Jak turned around, and saw that the screen contained the pods that are currently at the bay, and one was missing.

"I'm guessing the villains used an escape pod to escape."

"Who can blame them." Jak said. "From what I saw the universe eater looked terrifying."

He then sighed. "It's a shame they got away, I would have liked to find out who hired them."

"Actually I think we might find out about that." Daxter said from behind.

Jak turned around, seeing Daxter had picked up a audio recorder similar to the one they found with the Eggman recording.

"Good work, Daxter." Jak said. "Maybe that will give us some answers."

Just then the universe eater exploded, and it shook the death egg.

"That did not sound good." Daxter said.

However Jak had figured out what had happened, and grabbed Daxter, and they ran to where the rest of the heroes are.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, all the rest of the heroes were forced to go into a corner with Eggman pointing the blaster at them.<p>

"Why would you do this Eggman?" Sonic asked. "When you defeated me those previous times, you didn't hold me hostage."

"Because I've had enough of losing to you." Eggman said. "I was close to achieving universal domination, but as always, you had to ruin it."

"Technically, you didn't achieve that." Calvin said. "You just got knocked out by the universe eater when you ordered it to kill us. And besides Sonic didn't defeat the universe eater by himself, we help…"

Then a shot from Eggmans blaster fired above Calvins head, scaring him.

"One more word from your mouth and that blaster won't miss you."

Calvin went quiet.

A moment later Jak and Daxter entered the room.

"The other villains escaped, but we.." Daxter began explaining before Eggman turned his blaster on him.

"One more step and your friends die." Eggman said.

Jak pulled the blaster out. "You wouldn't. I would shoot you before you could shoot them."

Eggman then picked up another blaster, and pointed it at Jak.

"Really, The moment you fire your weapon I will kill all of you with these blasters." Eggman said. "Now put your weapon away and join your friends."

Reluctantly Jak put his weapon away and went to where the other heroes were.

Eggman put the other blaster down and pointed his main one at the heroes.

After a few minutes, the heroes began to feel the pull of the black hole, and they saw various pieces of equipment began to go flying into the singularity.

"Eggman, please listen." Sonic said. "The death egg is getting too close to the black hole, the moment we enter it, we'll die, so please if you want any of us to continue living, let us go."

But it was abundantly clear that Eggman was beyond reasoning, in fact he had enough of Sonic.

"SHUT UP!" Eggman yelled in pure fury. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID HEDGEHOG!"

Once again the heroes were taken aback from the sudden outburst.

"EVER SINCE THE BEGINNING, YOU HAVE FOILED MY PLANS TIME AND TIME AGAIN, AND THE ONE MOMENT I ALMOST WON, YOU HAD TO RUIN IT."

While Eggman was ranting, Sonic remembered something back when they were in Jak's universe.

He pulled out the metalhead egg, and looked at it. It was at that point he realized what it was for.

He remembered on the trip how Calvin was talking about Hobbes pitching skills when it comes to baseball, and he secretly handed it over to him.

Hobbes noticed it and nodded, he turned to Jak, he made hand gestures, signifying if a metal head egg could be blown up if he shot it.

Jak nodded, and Hobbes got ready to throw it, and Jak slowly picked up his morph gun.

By then Eggman was finishing his rant.

"AND ANOTHER THING. I AM SICK OF YOU BEATING ME AND I'M NOT GOING TO WAIT FOR THE BLACK HOLE TO CONSUME YOU! I'M KILLING YOU MYSELF!"

Eggman aimed the blaster at Sonic, and just as he was about to fire it, Sonic's plan sprang into action.

"Hey Eggman, CATCH." Hobbes yelled.

Eggman turned, and Hobbes threw the metalhead egg, and just when it was near Eggman, Jak fired his blaster, hitting the Metalhead Egg.

The metalhead egg ruptured, and then exploded, the heroes covered their eyes to shield themselves from the light. Eggman however was not so lucky.

"ARGH, MY EYES." He yelled covering his eyes with his hands.

Ratchet then picked up his wrench and threw it at Eggman, Knocking him out.

"Well, That was Easy." Clank said.

"Though it was a shame I never got to use some of my pranks on him." Socrates said.

"Cheer up Socrates." Hobbes said. "There's always next time."

Everyone looked at Eggman's unconscious body.

"Right now, the only question is what do we do with him?" Andy said.

Everyone throught about it.

But their thoughts were cut short by a loud crack.

Sonic looked and saw that the black hole was getting closer, and it's force was now strong enough to begin to tear apart the death egg.

"We're taking him with us." Sonic said.

"But how are we going to get out of here." Calvin asked.

"Everyone to the aphelion, now." Ratchet said.

Everyone ran to the aphelion, with Hobbes and Socrates carrying Eggman. All the while fighting the pull of the black hole.

Eventually the reached the aphelion.

"Are you seriously going to try to cram us all into that ship." Daxter asked. "The last time me and Jak went in there we barely fit.

"That's not what I had in mind." Ratchet said opening an compartment of the aphelion. He then turned to Calvin. "Calvin can you get the MTM out."

Calvin nodded and got the MTM out. "What do you plan on doing with it?"

"I recalibrated the aphelions teleportation system so that it could work with the MTM's teleporter. You're going to need to help me plug it into the aphelion so that it could teleport us out of here."

"Of course." Calvin said. "And I know just where to teleport it."

Calvin plugged the MTM in, and began to set coordinates.

"Woah." The MTM said. "I sense an AI in here, it's about the same level as mine."

"Yeah, the aphelion has it's own Ai, though it doesn't talk as much." Ratchet said.

"Just like how I didn't talk much during this entire adventure." The MTM said. "Because i wasn't used much."

"It's ok MTM, maybe the next time an adventure like this happens." Calvin said just as he finished calibrating the coordinates.

"Ok Ratchet the coordinates are set. What's next?"

"I'll just press the teleport button on the glove." Ratchet said holding his right hand over the left glove.

Then an entire section of the Death Egg broke off, but thankfully it wasn't the part they were standing on, but it was near it.

"Ratchet if you're going to teleport us out of here, Do it now." Sonic said.

Ratchet quickly pressed the teleport button.

"Teleporting." The MTM said.

A electric field formed over the heroes and Eggman, and with a bright flash they were gone.

As soon as they were gone the section they were standing on broke off and went into the black hole. The Death Egg soon following.

The anakorians, and hostages watched as the death egg got sucked into the vortex.

"Well there goes the Death Egg." Galaxoid said.

"It's a shame." Nebular said. "We could have salvaged some of the tech there and reverse engineer it to build new technology."

"Though I just hope Jak, Daxter, and the others survived." Kira said.

Just then an annkorian, ran up to Galaxoid and Nebular. "Sir, we have found the earth potentate and his friends signatures on Anakor."

Galaxoid nodded. "Set coordinates to Anakor now."

The annkorian nodded and ran off.

A moment later all of the annkorian ships flew back and after a few seconds they went into lightspeed.

And a few moments after that, the black hole closed itself.

* * *

><p>On Annkor, a electric field formed and a few seconds later, there was a flash of light.<p>

The heroes, Eggman, and the aphelion then appeared.

"That was a close one." Jak said. "But at least this is over."

"I agree." Sonic said. "Say Daxter you were about to say something about the villains escaping and something before you were interrupted."

As Daxter explained what they found, Eggman had regained consciousness, and saw the heroes talking.

Taking advantage of the brief distraction Eggman slowly walked away.

However just as he was about 10 feet away he heard a voice.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Eggman turned around, and saw Hobbes, his arms crossed.

All Eggman could say is. "How did you get here so fast?"

Hobbes didn't answer. "If you try to scream, the rest of us will notice and come to you."

Eggman looked back at the heroes, and back at Hobbes.

Slowly he began to walk away, and then began to ran.

However just before he was far away from the heroes Hobbes struck.

He pounced on Eggman, and he screamed.

In about a millisecond, the heroes appeared thanks to Calvin's time pauser.

After Hobbes got off of him, Eggman was terrified.

"So Eggman. Do you have any other plans up your sleeve?" Sonic asked.

Just the Calvin noticed somethign in the sky. "Uh guy's, there are ship's coming, and I don't think those are Annkorians."

Everyone looked up. Indeed Calvin was right, they were black ships that with hoverwings, and they were descending upon them.

When the landed their doors opened and figure emered. They were wearing armor and helmets and weilding blasters, and they were heading towards them.

One of them approached them, though he was different from the rest because he had a robotic arm. "Where's Eggman?"

Everyone looked at each other confused.

"I said where's Eggman?" the man repeated.

They decided to step back and reveal Eggman, who was slowly getting up.

"I see. Could you please explain where he is doing here with you?"

Sonic came up and explained what happened, but left a few part's out just in case this man was another villain.

The the robot armed man nodded and walked up to Eggman, Eggman had noticed him and was slowly backing away.

"No, stay back." He said.

He quickly looked around and saw Calvin had the time pauser in his hand.

He then ran up to Calvin and grabbed the hand containing the time pauser.

"Hey, Let go." Calvin said, trying to free his hand.

Eggman then pulled his and away, somehow grabbing the time pauser in the process.

"So long, my enemy." Eggman said raising his hand with the time pauser in it, and then pressed the button.

However something went wrong, instead of him disappearing and reappearing somewhere else, electricity generated from the time pauser, shocking Eggman.

After a few seconds, he collapsed on the ground, twitching, however whenever he changed position, he seamed to freeze in place for a few seconds before going to the next position.

After about a minute he finally stopped, and one of the black armored people brought up some high tech looking cuffs and put them on Eggmans hand's.

"Good job Jones." The Robot armed man said. "Put him in the solitary cell until we arrive at the base."

The man apparently called Jones nodded and carried Eggman into a ship.

The Robot armed man then turned to the heroes. "I thank you for taking down Eggman for us."

"Uh, you're welcome." Sonic said before asking the question he asked since the mysterious men arrived here. "How did you know Eggman was going to be here?"

"We have sources." The Man said.

Just then another Soldier came up to the Robot armed man. "Eggman secure, we should go now."

The Robot armed man nodded and turned to the heroes. "Farewell, I'm sure we'll meet again sometime in the future."

The agents then went back to their ships, and they took off. Apparently they must have also had a cloaking device because the ships disappeared.

About a minute later the annkorian ships arrived and landed.

A moment later Galaxoid, Nebular, and the heroes allies exited the ship.

"Well done Earth Potentate." Galaxoid said. "You and your friends managed to defeat the universe eater."

"Yes we did." Calvin said. "Though, Sonic, and Ratchet helped."

"We know that." Nebular said. "and with that we thank them too."

"But we have to thank all of you." Galaxoid said. "Together, you defeated Eggman's forces, and the universe eater. For that, we are putting a celebration for you."

"Well I guess we deserve it." Ratchet said. "After all we traveled from universe to universe looking for the chaos emeralds, and we stopped an evil monster that would've destroyed universes."

Everyone nodded and murmured in agreement.

"We should have the celebration ready in about 30 minutes in Earth time." Nebular said. "After that well try to find ways for some of you to get back to your own universes."

"I guess that can work out." Calvin said. "All we have to do right now is wait for the celebration to start.

"Don't worry, It'll be ready soon." Galaxoid said.

* * *

><p>After the ceramony, the heroes decided to eat at one of annkors restaurants, and were right now eating.<p>

"So Sonic, Jak how are you going to get back from your own universes?" Hobbes asked.

"Oh, Kira is working on a universe portal so some of us can get back to our own universes." Jak said.

"That's good." Calvin said. "Because Annkor is in our universe, Me, Hobbes, and the rest are going to fly back to Earth in the Cardboard box, and from what I heard from you Ratchet you and clank are going to use the aphelion to get back to your universe."

"That's right." Ratchet said. "Before I left to get the galactic rangers, I put a universe warp drive on the aphelion, so that should get me back."

"Say, Daxter back when we were still on the death Egg you were saying you found something before you got held hostage by Eggman, and was about to explain before Eggman tried to escape. What was it?" Hobbes said to Daxter.

"Oh, right." Daxter said bringing the audio recorder out, and then pressed the playback button.

Earl's voice began playing.

"If you heroes find this we are about to make a small confession. We were hired by a man, you probably already knew this when you grabbed an audio recording back at the prison, but we need you to know this. This man, from what we have gathered, hes a mastermind, nothing like we've ever seen. Right now, Me, Erol, and Nefarious are going to go after him. Before we end this recording I just want to tell the earth potentate that this isn't over, we will meet again someday."

The recording ended.

Everyone thought about what they heard before Calvin spoke up.

"That's It?" he asked. "Just telling us what we already knew with nothing new."

"I'm afraid so." Daxter said. "No name or anything."

"Regardless." Jak said. "The other villains are going to find whoever is responsible for bringing them together, so hopefully they'll find him for us."

"Given our previous histories with them, I doubt it." Ratchet said.

"Let's not worry about that." Sonic said. "We scored a victory today, and we all deserve a break. We'll just go back to our home universes, and when a new threat arises we'll be ready."

Everyone agreed, and they continued celebrating their victory.

However none of them noticed a drone watching them from a far.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, The man was watching the heroes celebrate their victory. Next to him was a person holding some papers, presumably the messenger.<p>

"Sir?" The messenger said. "You heard me, right?"

"Of course." The man said. "The heroes defeated the universe eater, Eggman got captured, and the other villains are going after me."

"Aren't you worried a bit?" The Messanger said.

"No, not at all." The Man said turning to the messenger, and we see his face clearly.

His face looked a bit old, with wrinkles, a dark beard, and grey eyes.

"In fact this is all part of my plan. This was just to see how strong the heroes are. I knew they would beat the robots sent to kill them, I knew they would escape the prison, and I knew they would defeat the universe eater."

"But you know the remaining villains are coming right?" The Messenger said.

"Let them come." The man said. "and I'm sorry."

"For what?" The messenger said confused.

"For Killing you." The Man said pointing a gun at him.

"NO PLEASE!" The Messenger said just before the trigger was pulled.

Instantly the body contorted back, and the body dissolved into ash.

The Man then went up to a table containing a chessboard, however it had figurines of the heroes, and the villains across it.

He grabbed the Eggman figurine, and took it off the board, leaving the Dr. Nefarious, Erol, and Earl figurines on the chessboard.

He then got a phone out and spoke into it.

"This is the Chessmaster, can you get a janitor down here, I have something for him to clean up. Also get another Messenger something...unfortunate happened to the last one."

He hung up and continued looking at the footage.

"Enjoy your victory while it lasts, because the next phase of my plan will be more difficult."

He tuned off the Drone camera, and went up to another table, activated a holographic projector, and got out a folder labeled Phase 2.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>_And that's the end of this story, I started this story a year ago, and after numerous delays. It's done. I thank you for Reading this story, and I hoped you liked it._

_Also Yes, the Man who hired Eggman and the other villains is called The Chessmaster._

_I think this would be a good time to confirm that there will be a sequel to Universe Collision. What? Did you think I would leave plot points unresolved. However I won't be writing it right away, I'm going to take a break from writing, and after that break, I'm going to write another story that doesn't relate to Universe Collision._

_Tomorrow, I will post a bonus chapter. Until then, I'll see you later._


	24. Bonus Chapter

Bonus Chapter.

* * *

><p><span><strong>List of Characters (For those who forgot who was in it).<strong>

The Heroes

Sonic The Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Power.

Amy Rose.

Calvin

Hobbes

The MTM

Jak

Daxter

Ratchet

Clank

The Heroes Allies

Andy

Sherman

Socrates

Galaxoid

Nebular

Kira

Samos

Captain Qwark.

The Villains

Doctor Eggman

Doctor Nefarious

Erol

Earl

The Chessmaster.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Trailer<strong>

_The Following Preview Has Been Approved For All Audiences._

_The Fanfiction logo appears , The black background then turns into a background of space and the Fanfiction logo fades out._

_**Narrator: **__Four villains have joined together to awaken a deadly monster that could destroy everything._

_As the narrator says this, a white flash begins building up, as soon as the next line is said, the scene flashes to white._

_**Narrator: **__Now, our only hope is four groups heroes from different places._

_Cut to- Calvin firing the transmogrifier gun to make a lantern, which he turns on, the light illuminating with Sonic, Tails, Amy, Jak, Daxter, Hobbes, Ratchet, and Clank's terrified faces._

_He looked sheepishly at the heroes_

_**Calvin: **__I just made a light so we could see._

_**Hobbes: **__Just don't do it again._

_Cut to- Ratchet and Clank getting sucked into a vortex._

_Cut to-Calvin and Hobbes in the wagon plunging into another vortex_

_Cut to- Jak and Daxter getting sucked into a vortex as well_

_**Narrator: **__Fanfiction Presents._

_Cut to- Calvin and Hobbes driving down the hill screaming with Hobbes noticing Sonic and Tails._

_**Hobbes: **__Get out of the way!_

_Sonic and Tails dive out of the way._

_**Narrator: **__The first story written by cyberkiller125._

_Cut to- Jak driving away from bandits in the desert with Calvin, Tails, and Clank with him._

_**Narrator: **__Containing some of your favorite heroes._

_Cut to- Ratchet fighting a robot with his wrench. _

_Cut to- Sonic the Hedgehog looking at a gap that has lava between it._

_**Narrator: **__Sonic the Hedgehog._

_**Sonic: **__We're going to have to jump._

_**Hobbes: **__WHAT!? We may miss and fall into the lava._

_Cut to- Calvin getting hugged by Amy Rose and turning to Hobbes._

_**Narrator: **__Calvin._

_**Calvin: **__This does not go in the G.R.O.S.S logbooks._

_Cut to- Hobbes looking at Security Cameras._

_**Narrator: **__Hobbes_

_**Hobbes: **__There should be at least one guard around here._

_**Narrator: **__Ratchet._

_**Ratchet: **__Maybe their on break._

_**Hobbes: **__You're probably right._

_Cut to Clank looking at the MTM holding on to Calvin._

_**Narrator: **__Clank._

_**Clank: **__This is most likely not a good idea._

_**MTM: **__That's what I thought when Calvin said that he would do this._

_Cut to- Calvin running to the heroes and then Aliens come crashing through the windows._

_**Narrator: **__Jak_

_**Jak: **__I'm guessing negotiations didn't go well._

_**Calvin: **__What tipped you off, me running back screaming, or the fact were getting surrounded by aliens?_

_Cut to- Daxter hiding under a bench._

_**Narrator: **__and Daxter._

_**Daxter: **__I can't believe I got myself into this._

_Cut to- the heroes escaping the prison by ship, dodging blaster fire._

_**Narrator: **__This Summer._

_Cut to- Jak firing his blaster at robots._

_Cut to- Calvin and Hobbes ducking under a log in their wagon._

_**Narrator: **__Prepare yourself._

_Cut to- Calvin holding a toy lightsaber, which Earl quickly slices. Calvin then looks at the remains of it._

_**Calvin: **__I really need to work on a invention for close combat._

_**Narrator:**_ _For_

_Cut to- The heroes together in a group facing off against an army of robots, and aliens._

_Cut to Black, then the words Universe Collision zooms in._

_**Narrator: **__Universe Collision._

_Cut to- The heroes watching Calvin walk off with two aliens._

_**Amy: **__So what are the odds of him getting out and the aliens attacking?_

_**Clank: **__About 95 percent._

_**Jak: **__I'll get my blaster ready._

_Cut to black._

_**Narrator: **__Coming to FanFiction Soon._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Unwritten Scenes<strong>

**Scene**:_Calvin and Jak are running up the stairs to their allies._

Meanwhile Calvin and Jak were still going up the stairs.

"MTM how many more flights of stairs do we have left until we get to the floor Sonic and Hobbes are on?" Calvin asked.

"About five more." The MTM said. "Thats about oh give or take 10 more minutes."

"At this rate, Sonic, and Hobbes could be captured." Jak said. "How much of it's functions has the MTM regained?"

Calvin checked. "It's regained it's map function, and it's camera function, but it still needs more time to get it's more important functions back up."

Just then one off Eggman's Robot's caught up to them.

"Freeze." It yelled pointing it's blaster at them.

Instead Jak responded by firing his blaster into it.

The robot instantly fell down.

"Judging from that robot, more could be coming." Jak said putting his blaster away. "I think we'd better hurry

Calvin agreed and the continued going up the stairs.

**Why this was Unwritten: **By the time I thought up this scene, the chapter had been written. Not that this would have impacted the story, because it was just the same thing as the scene before they went up the stairs. The robots catch up to them and they go up the stairs. Thats it.

**Scene: **_Heroes fight their way to where Eggman is._

**Description: **This would have been a Chapter where the hero's fight their way through the villains forces to reach where Eggman is. Simply put it's a fight scene.

**Why this wasn't written:** Simply put, This was at the point I decided I wanted to get this story done as soon as possible, So chapters had to be cut. This was one of them, the other is up next.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Scene: <strong>_Shows scenes of the hostages getting taken by Eggman's forces._

**Description: **This was supposed to be a chapter called. "What Happened?" It would have flashbacked to where Eggman's forces took the hostages. This is one of the scenes from the unwritten chapter.

Inside a Mansion was a red tailed tiger who was drawing on some blueprints.

Thes tiger was Socrates, he was one of Calvin and Hobbes friends. By that I mean Hobbes friend, Calvin was simply annoyed by him due to his pranking nature.

Right Now he was planning his latest prank.

"Let's see, during the homecoming game of Calvinball, For when Calvin and Hobbes return. I will lead him into the forest and he should trip the wire that should trigger the bucket full of manoyse, Then the bucket of confetti will fall over him sticking to the manoyse."

At that moment, someone at his door knocked.

Socrates stopped and turned around, and the person knocked again.

"Must be the ghost." Socrates muttered, and he went back to planning his prank.

Then the Door burst opened. This got Socrates attention and he saw two robots sporting a symbol of a man with a huge mustache.

"Socrates, you must come with us." one robot said.

"So you've come for me then." Socrates said. "You must be the ones who took Calvin and Hobbes. and now you're going to take me."

He slowly grabbed something from his desk.

"Well theres one thing you must know."

He then turned around, and he was now holding a rubber chicken.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

He then charged at the robots, and began to hit them.

It went as well as you expected, the robots weren't even fazed by it.

After a few minutes of hitting them with the rubber chicken, the robots just shot a tranquilizer at him, and then took him away.

**Why this was unwritten: **The same reasons as the last unwritten scene. I wanted to get this story done as soon as possible and I cut this chapter. Not that it would have made a difference as this was just tell who the hostages were. In the end, this chapter would have been pointless.

* * *

><p><span><strong>What to expect in Universe Collision 2 so far.<strong>

**Note: **Any updates to this will be posted on the profile page, so if I post anything else you need to know about the next instalment, check that page.

A new universe will be in it, and that universes heroes will join the main heroes.

There will be a new villain.

Andy, Sherman, and Socrates will play a larger role in this one, as they will join the heroes in this one.

Expect some more action.

Universal invasions will be present in this one.

It will take 8 months after Universe Collision 1.

The Chessmaster will appear, but he won't be the main villain.

The heroes will find new artifacts of power, similar to the chaos emeralds.

* * *

><p><em>That's all for now. See you next time.<em>

_I thank SEGA, Bill Watterson, Swing123, garfieldoddie, Naughty Dog, and Insomniac Games for creating these characters._

_s'esrevinu eht revo ekat dna niaga esir lliw swodahs fo gnik eht_


End file.
